Reviving a Raven
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Cant think of a good title for this so maybe you guys can help me basically Randy is injured and is required to have some home help
1. Injured viper

**A/N **Formally known as Untitled but thanks to an anon review I have decided to call it Reviving a Raven, thank you to the reviewer for the title!

**Chapter 1 Injured Viper**

**Randy's POV**

I hated bad days, they had a way of coming up and punching me in the face. They always came with no warning making a bad day worse. It was another normal day when it all turned to shit. I was practising with Christian in the ring when I first felt the twinge in my left knee, I thought nothing of it and went back to training. After we were done I iced it for a while, that usually helped.

"Your knee giving you trouble?" Christian asked as I sat back with the ice pack.

"Yeah just a twinge" I lied, it was worse than that but I refused to acknowledge it.

"Are you sure you should be competing tonight with your bad leg?"

"I'll be fine Jay, really"

Man I hoped I was telling the truth.

Later that night I was getting ready for the show when I felt that twinge again, it was worse this time but again I ignored it. I was about to go and compete so there was no way I could attend to it now.

_I hear voices in my head, they councel me, they understand they talk to me _

Taking a deep breath I put on my game face and headed out to the ring, millions of fans screaming my name. My knee lay forgotten as I got into the ring and prepared to face Christian in the main event. As Christian came down the ramp my knee gave another twinge and I had to do my best to keep the pain in. He noticed the pain on my face but didn't say anything as the match got underway.

Halfway through the match everything spiralled outta control. At the last second Christian moved the wrong way and my knee gave out causing me to fall awkwardly. The commentators were besides themselves as the match took a realistic turn, my arm wasn't doing that well either and the only thing that was going through my body was pain. Nothing but blinding pain. The medic in charge was quickly summoned and everything was stabilized as they loaded me onto the stretcher and to a hospital. I knew bad days were a bitch.

Hours later I was discharged from the hospital and quickly sent home. I was told the pain in my knee was due to tendons or some crap being pulled apart, I wasn't really paying much attention due to all the pain. It was when I got home that everything really went to shit.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone after I finally got over to it. It was very hard to move when I was on crutches and had a sprained arm.

"Hi Randy how are you doing?" My boss Vince Mcmahon spoke pleasantly through the phone. I wasn't looking forward to what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Fine now, whats with the phone call?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing"

"Its tendons or something, there pulled apart"

"Yes I've been updated on whats wrong with you, the reason I'm calling is the doctor and I have been talking and we believe that the best course of action is for you to get some help"

"Vince I'm fine, I don't need help"

"Yes you do, I've talked to the doctors and they agree with me that you need some home help in order for you to get better. Now Rae will be there tomorrow afternoon to help take care of you and the other bits and peices"

"Vince I'm injured not old"

"Listen Randy its either you get help or you don't have a job to return too"

"So thats it?"

"Yes thats it, either get help or get fired"

"Then I guess I have no choice then do I Vince"

"Good, and hopefully Rae helps with the process of getting better"

After saying good bye to Vince I very slowly made my way over to the couch and layed down. Not only was I away from work for about six months I had to have a home helper too. I never knew one day could be so fucking bad.


	2. Great expectations

**Chapter 2 Great expectations**

**Randy's POV**

I barely slept that night, the pain kept me awake until all hours. It didn't help that now I had banging on my front door. I knew it was John from the way he knocked. Painfully I got up and hobbled my way over to the front door. Opening the door I was greeted with the familiar dimpled smile.

"Hey Randy, how you feeling?"

"Fantastic" I said dryly, I moved a little so he could get in. Immense pain flooded my system as I took a seat next to him at the table. "What brings you my way"

"Thought I would check up on you, see if you need anything"

That reminded me that some guy called Ray would be here shortly to check up on me and be a home helper.

"I've got some guy coming later on"

"What guy?"

I half shrugged "Some guy called Ray, Vince basically said either I get help or I get fired"

John let out a whistle "Thats harsh"

"Sad but true but hopefully I can bribe him to piss off and leave me alone"

John let out a laugh "How much do you think that'll cost you Orton?"

"I don't care as long as he's away from me"

"Thats so nice"

"Seriously John, I don't see why I need home help anyways, I'm fine by myself"

"Dude you need some help until your leg heals and you know it"

I let out a sigh as the door rattled with life. Ray was early it looked like.

"I'm coming!" I hollered grabbing my crutches again. Filled with pain I stood up and hobbled to the door.

"I'll leave you too it dude" John followed me to the door, he went out and left me standing there to deal with the young lady on the other side.

"May I help you?"

"You must be Randy, I'm Rae" She smiled nicely extending her hand. I shook her hand her skin smooth underneath my fingertips.

"Your Rae?"

She gave a short laugh "You were expecting a guy I take it"

"Yeah a big guy" I looked over her tiny stature, she must of been about five, three. Her whole figure exceded my expectations. Instead of flawless skin she held tattoos up and down her arms and legs. Her long black hair with its silver curls was pulled back into a loose pony tail. It was her eyes that got me, they were a startling metalic silver.

"I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected but I guess your stuck with me"

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much will it take for you to go away and not be here helping me"

She gave me hard look, "I take my job very seriously so I'm not leaving. Now you can either accpet it and move on or you can act like a child and make the process longer"

"I don't want you here Rae, I don't need help" This light conversation was making my leg hurt and I found it hard to stick to my point. I just wanted to sit down. Rae gave a sigh before scribbling something down on a bit of paper.

"Fine, you wanna make your injury worse go ahead just promise me one thing if, sorry when, the pain gets you and it will, call me"

"Yeah I won't be doing that"

"Just take the number and put it by your nightstand so its handy"

"Fine" I took her number and put it in my back pocket, that alone made the pain rattle up my spine. And just like that she turned on her heel and went away. I felt slightly victorious in my short hand win.

The day went by slowly and I found myself thankful that bedtime came around. For the most part I was fine and I still felt like I didn't need home help, I still thought the idea was stupid but obviously Vince thought it was necessory for some odd reason. I lay down in bed and waited for the pain to subside. It took awhile but soon the pain died away and I fell asleep. Forever seemed to pass and around midnight the pain woke me up again. This pain was different it was like someone was stabbing the bone with a white hot needle. Unable to take much more I sat up slowly and reached for the pain drugs. The pain rattled my system and I cried out in agony. Slowly I pulled myself up, big mistake. Unable to take the weight my legs gave out from underneath me and I landed on a heap beside my bedside table. I think I stayed there forever, the pain just kept coming and the precious pain relief was mere inches from my fingertips. Taking a deep breath I reached for them, more pain rocketing up my legs and the drugs rolled away from me. Unable to stand on my own I realised that in order to get up I needed some help. Every fibre of my being hated it but picking up the number and my cell phone I made that call to my home helper.

"Hello Raven speakin"

"Pain, lots of pain" My voice cracked as I spoke I was unable to take much more of this torment. I just wanted the pain to stop.

"Randy?"

"Yes, pain lots of pain, please make it stop"

"I'll be right there"

Time seemed to stay still as I waited for Raven to come over and save me from this misery. At long last I heard those soft footsteps outside my bedroom. The door creaked open and Raven's soft face peeked in. I was in a heap my leg pinned by its own weight. There was no way I could get up on my own but I also doubted that she could pick me up.

"I don't wanna know how you managed to get yourself down there" Raven shut the door as she made her way over to me. "Lets get you up big man"

"I doubt you could lift me"

"I'm not going to lift you" Raven gave me a grin as she hooked her arm underneath mine, Steadying her feet she merely gave me something to hang onto. "Your gonna pick yourself up"

I still doubted this was going to work but seeing as how I was in nothing but immense pain I was going to give it a shot. Carefully I put my feet to the floor and pulled myself up. Quickly before my leg collapsed again I made it back on the bed. A little puffed out from the pain I looked up at my saviour. In the darkened bedroom her eyes seemed to light up.

"Pain drugs, need pain drugs" I lay back my chest still heaving from all the sudden movement.

Raven took out a couple and picked up the glass of water beside my bed "You need to sit up Randy"

"In a moment" I didn't think I could sit up again, the pain was becoming too much. Pain ridden I sat up and she handed me the pain drugs and the water. She just looked at me waiting for something. After I was done she put my glass back on the table.

"They should kick in soon, you should try and sleep"

"Why did you come?"

"I told you I would" She gave me a gentle smile "Randy can you admit now that you need a little bit of help?"

I sighed painfully "Ok fine maybe I need a little bit of help but I still don't like it"

"I'll take what I can get"

"You can take the couch of you like" The drugs were beginning to kick in and the pain finally melted. Closing my eyes I lay back on the bed.

"Thats ok I'll be back at seven in the morning until then the pain drugs should carry you through til then"

"Raven?"

"Yes Randy"

I stroked her hand the drugs giving me a good buzz "Thank you for coming"

"Its what I'm here for"


	3. Fall

**Chapter 3 Fall**

**Randy's POV**

When I got up in the morning the pain was back to a dull ache, I could handle it without pain medication which was good. Slowly using my good arm I grabbed the crutches and got out of bed. So far I could still look after myself so what Raven was going to do all day was beyond me. Painfully I made it out to the hall to find her sitting at my table furiously writing something.

"Good morning" She said without looking up from her writing.

"Morning, what are you writing?"

"Incident form for your fall last night" She finally looked up and gave me a smile, the kind of smile that made the goosebumps appear on my arms.

"I didn't fall" I said taking a seat next to her, sitting had never felt so good.

"So what would you call it?"

"An accident"

"Either way I've gotta write it up"

"What exactly have you put about me?"

She gave me a look before looking at the paper "Just the facts, that I came and found you in a heap and that I helped you to your feet and gave you some pain relief then I went home and slept"

"Sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were doing last night"

"Don't be I was only doing a jigsaw" She finished her writing and looked at me "What would you like me to do today?"

"I don't know what are you meant to do"

"Whatever it is that you tell me and before you even suggest it no I won't get naked"

I laughed against my will "Well there goes that idea, seriously though what are you meant to do all day?"

"Like I said whatever you want me to do, whatever you can't do I will do instead"

I rubbed my stomach hungrily "Could you make me some breakfast?"

She put the bit of paper in pocket and stood up "What would you like?"

"Bacon and eggs"

"I'll get right on that"

Raven began pulling out random pans and ingredients, while she moved I studied her properly. She was quite attractive in her own right, her body seemed to develop the right amount of curves that ached to be touched. Soft pouty lips that begged to be kissed. It wasn't just her body, it was her way of being around she made the mood in the air lighter, she was like a tattooed angel that had come to my rescue.

"So tell me about you" I said turning around so I could see her better, her eyes flicked to me before going back to what she was doing.

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four, how old are you?"

"Thirty"

"Explains why your so adament about not needing help after all your a big boy"

I gave a laugh "Something like that"

"Let me ask you something, how did you know my name was Raven?"

"I rung the agency and they told me."

"When in doubt ring the big boss" Raven laughed as she tended to my eggs. Just smelling the food made my mouth water.

"Can I have coffee with my breakfast?"

She shrugged "I don't see why not"

Just as she had put the food on a plate her phone rang, "Excuse me." "Hello Raven speaking" "Do I have too?" "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can" She ended her call and looked at me apologetically "Are you gonna be alright here for a few moments?"

"I'll be fine Rae"

"I just gotta pop out I'll be right back"

"Ok" I had gotten my food so I was happy. She grabbed her jacket and slung it over her small shoulders. Before she left she looked at me evenly "Don't do it Randy"

"Do what?"

"You know what, your injured don't try and over do it because if you end up on the floor I'll be leaving you there"

I just looked at her, I doubted she would leave me on the floor but her eyes suggested that she was serious.

Just as she promised ten minutes later she was back, boy was I glad to see her. Just as she had said I ended up on the floor in immense pain. Spying me on the floor she took off her jacket and looked at me. Not saying a word she sat down in front of me, crossing her small legs. Through the pain I still had to fight not to look between her legs.

"What did I tell you about over doing it?"

"I was reaching for the salt and I just sorta went over" I shuffled around to get the pain out of my leg, it worked but I still needed help to get up.

"You could at least come up with a believeable lie Orton" Raven moved some of her silver curls from her face "Now I have to pick your ass up"

"Do you mind?" I looked at her pleadingly, I really needed help, I could admit that now and if it was her help I was going to get I was going to be very greatful.

"You know I should leave you there and teach you a lesson but luckily for you Randy I like my job" Getting up she went behind me and grabbed a chair and put it in front of me. Hooking her arms under my armpits she spoke softly in my ear, it was the worst time to feel those goosebumps. "On the count of three we're gonna move, one, two, three"

With all the strength in the world she managed to pick me up so I could lean against the chair. Quickly she grabbed my crutches for me.

"There better?"

"Much, thanks Raven"

"Now are you gonna be a good boy and play nicely with the home help?"

"Yes Raven"

"Good boy" She gave me a long look "Now are you going to be alright to get dressed?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it"

"Good you do that and I'll fill in some time by doing some meaningless cleaning"

As I hobbled away to my bedroom I found myself thinking it was a shame I didn't need her help to get dressed because that would of been alot of fun.


	4. Flirt

**Chapter 4 Flirt**

**Randy's POV**

After I had gotten dressed (which took a while) I asked Raven to come in and make the bed. It didn't need to be made but I figuered it would give her something to do. As she pulled the sheets down and straightend everything out I couldn't help but look her georgeous frame over. She was simply tantilizing to look at.

"You know what you should do? Jump into bed" I gave her a small smirk, so I thought I would try my luck. Hell I was injuered I had to do something.

She raised an eyebrow at me, the tiny stud going up with it "Oh so your one of those"

"One of what?"

Straightening up she looked at me, squeezing her breasts together she put on a high pitched girly voice "Oh Randy your muscles are so big, it must be really interesting being a wrassler please sleep with me"

I had to laugh at her impression, she had hit the nail on the head.

"C'mon man, with these tattoos you didn't expect me to be that easy did you"

"But it would help with my therapy"

Raven laughed throwing the pillows at the head of the bed "While your hands work I won't be sleeping with you, I actually like my job"

"How does a girl like you end up working as home help?"

"Ederly people are easier to look after"

"How did I end up on your list, I'm not old"

"I don't know thirty is pretty old, I'm surprised that your still independant"

"Haha, really how did I end up on your list?"

"Your boss is my grand-father so when your doctor asked for home help he instantly called me"

"So your Shawn's girl?"

"Bingo" Raven finished with the bed in record time.

I looked her over again "I still say you should jump into bed with me, c'mon it'll be fun"

"Wow your ego must be huge"

"You know you want to"

"Randy you have torn tendons and a sprained arm, sex with me should be the least of your worries"

"I gotta do something to pass the time besides a woman like you is bound to know some freaky things"

She raised her eyebrow again, a small smile on her lips "First my tatts make me easy now they make me a freak, which is it?"

"Come to bed and we'll see"

"Is this what its gonna be like for the next six months, you trying to get me into bed?"

"Unless you wanna save some time"

She rolled her silver eyes at me. "You stay in here and keep doing that I'm gonna go and do the dishes"

"You know I can think of an easier way to get wet"

Fighting to keep the smile off her oval face she tried to give me a hard look "Just stop please stop"

"Aw but I'm having fun"

"Alright keep going Randy but you should keep one little thing in mind, I'm the nurse so I control the drugs"

"Ok I'll stop"

"Thank you" Shaking her head she headed out of my bedroom and out to do the dishes. Softly I sank down on the bed listening to the sounds around me. I could hear her out there randomly singing to herself, I heard everything from Nickleback to Ciara. She wasn't to bad to listen to actually. As I listened to her voice I kept thinking about that body. Sitting up I couldn't stop the smirk that ended up on my face, one way or another I would sleep with her. I knew eventually it would happen because at the end of the day they all melt and Raven was no exception.


	5. Iron will

**Chapter 5 Iron will**

Shawn Michales was sitting peacefully reading his newspaper when a sharp slap hit him in the back of the head. Annoyed he looked up at his daughter. "I take it theres a reason you hit me?"

"Take the job you said, it'll be fine you said, he won't even speak to you. Do you remember saying that?"

"Oh crap what did Randy do?"

"He hit on me. Repeatedly"

"Yeah he'll do that"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her father "And you didn't think to tell me that before I took the job?"

"I figured you can handle it"

"He's very hellbent on getting his own way, I said no and he took that as a greenlight to keep going"

"Well you've given him a challenge if theres one thing Randy likes its a challenge"

"Great so those are my options, sleep with him and get fired or say no and he keeps going"

"Raven why is this bothering you?"

"Because this is gonna be a long six months"

Shawn got up and hugged her "Don't worry he may like a challenge but he gets bored easily so he'll move onto something easier"

Raven's eyes lit up for a second "I know the answer! Fire!"

Shawn looked at her sternly "You can't set him on fire"

"Just you watch me old man" Raven looked at her watch "I best get going, I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun"

**Randy's POV**

"Good morning sexy" I gave her that grin as I came into the kitchen. I swear she was teasing me with the way she moved about making my breakfast.

"Good morning Randy" She said pointedly "How did you sleep?"

"Good but I was a little lonely"

"I'll be sure to leave you an extra pillow tonight"

"But a pillow doesn't have your delicious curves"

"Yeah but it won't punch you in the face either"

I took a seat, a smile on my lips "Ooh your feisty, I like"

She rolled her eyes as she set my breakfast down for me, as she bent down slightly I was able to get an eye full of that cleavage, my mouth watering at the sight and dirty images that flowed suddenly.

"Stop looking down my shirt Orton"

"Never"

Raven shrugged "Fine keep looking, I don't care"

"Thats the spirit" I started to shovel food in my mouth, the girl sure could cook. The more I saw from her the more I wanted her.

"What are you doing today Randy"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, "I have no clue although I know something I want to do" I patted her thigh suggestively, quickly she moved it.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'm gonna set you alight"

"Are you always this psycho?"

"Are you always this sexually orientated?"

"Pretty much"

"Well I'll be sure to get a slut for you"

"Don't want a slut, I want you"

"You only want me because you know you can't have me"

"Thats not true Raven, I could have you"

"Keep dreaming Orton"

"Believe me, I will"


	6. Can't resist

**Chapter 6 Can't resist**

**Randy's POV**

When I got up the next morning I was looking forward to seeing Raven again, the obsession I had about getting her naked was beginning to control me and sure enough that was all I could think about. When I got into the kitchen I was surprised to see that Raven wasn't there, it was some blonde chick.

"Who are you?"

"Oh your awake! Good morning" She gave me a huge smile as she made my breakfast. Suddenly I wasn't hungry.

"Good morning, who are you and where is Raven?"

"Raven has a day off today, I'm her replacement Jessie"

Disappointment settled in my gut as the words sunk in, Raven wouldn't be here today and I was stuck with Jessie.

"When will she be back?"

"Tomorrow, you'll be stuck with me once a week while she has a day off"

Not if I could help it, I wanted to be stuck with Raven not this blonde whore. Painfully I sat down on the couch and let Jessie get on with it. I wondered what was happening to me, I had never had an obsession like this before. The more Raven said no the more I wanted her, the more I craved her and that was what got me the most.

"So how long have you known Raven?"

"Not long"

I studied the look on her face, it told me she didn't care for Raven. "I take it you don't like her much"

She shrugged her round shoulders "She's very hard to get along with"

"Why?"

"Because she's a psycho"

"What makes her psycho?"

She shot me an uncomfortable look, "Doesn't matter, would you like some coffee with your breakfast?"

"Yeah just leave it on the bench, I'm going to get dressed"

I stayed in my room almost all day just pottering and thinking of Raven, there was a reason I liked her so much. I figuered it was because she wasn't my usual chick, she was different and that was something I hadn't found in my thirty years of living. I got bored after a while and went out to see what Jessie was doing. She was leaning against the counter reading a magazine. I just looked at her wondering whether or not I should do this. Deciding that I didn't really care of the consequences I made my move. She didn't realise I was there until she felt me behind her. Gently I kissed her neck, my hands wondering over that small frame.

"Randy what are you doing?" She wasn't even trying to resist as she pushed back on my body.

"What does it feel like?"

"Mmmm"

As I kissed her neck, making her melt I moved all the material out of the way, I needed to be inside her but only for something to do. Jessie moaned pushing back against me. In one swoop I was inside her taking her to heaven repeatedly.

"Oh Randy" Jessie kept pushing back on the hard lenth, all the sexual frustration I felt about Raven was coming out at last. She gripped the counter as I pushed my way through hard, the pain nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling. She gave one slut filled moan as she reached the promised land. I stayed where I was getting used to the feeling again. Jessie straightend herself up, her face flushed with excitement.

"That was amazing Randy"

"Uh huh" I zipped myself up and moved away from her. "You can go now"

She looked at me confused "What?"

"You can go now, I don't want or need anymore hellp from you"

Tears welled in her eyes as she made her way outta my house, I found myself not caring in the slightest. After she had left I sat back down on the couch and fell asleep, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. What to do next

**Chapter 7 What to do next**

**Randy's POV**

Just as Jessie had promised Raven was back the next morning, my heart gave an extra leap when I saw her there making my breakfast.

"Good morning sugar, how you be?"

She looked at me, that tiny smile on her face "Someone is happy this morning"

"Of course my girl is back" I sat down at the table "How was the day off?"

"It was good until I got a phone call at about half eleven last night"

"About what?"

"You know what Randy" She gave me a hard stern look "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"A cute little blonde thing, you just had to fuck her didn't you?"

I gave a little laugh "Yeah but if it helps I was thinking of you the entire time"

"Thats just creepy Randy"

"Only way things would work properly"

Raven shuddered in disgust "You know I don't know whether to slap you or to say thank you, I'm really at a loss on what I should do"

"Why would you do either?"

"I should say thank you because you fucking Jessie got her fired and I've been trying for months to get that whore fired and now shes gone. I guess even she couldn't resist the charm that is Randy Orton"

"So if I did you a favour why would you slap me?"

"Because now that she's gone I've gotta over take all her hours so I'm stuck here longer"

I burst into a large smile that I just couldn't help, "I don't think I've ever been this happy before"

"Oh yeah totally gonna slap my father with a chainsaw after work"

"Some one is clearly a little slap happy this morning"

Raven flashed me a grin "You should just be thankful that your injured or else I would slap the hell outta you"

"Rae have you ever thought that if you just give in I would stop and move on"

"I have never been fired from anything in my entire life I'm not gonna start now especially for thirty seconds of sex with you"

"Ouch you sure know how to hit a mans ego"

She pouted at me "I'm sorry I'll try to be nicer, so you know I won't be trying very hard so I'd just get used to it"

"If you keep doing that things are going to get harder if you know what I mean"

She rolled her eyes at me "Seriously Randy just stop"

I waved the imaginary white flag "Ok I'll stop"

"Thank you" She pulled out a bit of paper "What would you like me to get today?"

"For?"

"I'm doing your shopping today, what would you like me to get?"

I just shrugged, I had no idea what to get because I hardly ever did a big shop "Get whatever"

"Well that helps" Raven began to write furiously on her bit of paper "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah I might just jump into bed and get some more sleep"

"Sounds like heaven" Raven laughed "I mean sleeping not jumping into bed with you"

"What a shame I could have some real fun with you"

Raven ignored my comment and continued on with her list.

"You know Rae if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous that I fucked Jessie"

"You got me Randy, I'm majorly jealous"

"Quite a sarcastic little girl aren't you?"

"Yup" Raven put her list away and grabbed her jacket "You stay here and do that, I'm going to do some shopping"

"Before you go Raven, you know what I haven't had in a while?"

"I'm gonna regret this, but what?"

"A really good blow job so guess what you'll be doing when you get back"

"Rule of thumb Orton, it comes out it comes off" She gave me that grin as she went to the door. John was waiting on the other side about to knock when the door opened.

"There Randy I'm sure his mouth will work just as well" She gave me a grin again as she headed out and left me with John.

"So how are things going with the home help?" John asked once Raven was gone and he had made himself a hot drink.

"Really good"

"I take it you have already got her pants off" John shot me a look, if anyone knew what I was like it was him.

"Not yet" I gave a sigh "I'm not even sure I want to anymore, I'm more interested in getting to know her"

He gave a snort "You must be on some good drugs Orton if your saying shit like that"

"I'm serious, Raven's...special"

He snorted again "No she isn't. She's just another pretty face that you wanna fuck. We all know the pattern Rand"

I didn't say anything for a moment, I knew that John would be skeptical about what I was saying, hell even I questioned the words that came out of my mouth but I couldn't help it, there was something about Raven, something special. Just being in her presence made me want to do things that I never had, that scared me more than anything.

"Randy if she's so special then why are you making the same old passes at her that you do to every other female?"

"I like her reactions" I said slowly "Every other female jumps at it but not her, thats why I think she's special"

"And once she falls you'll be back to finding the next whore to fuck, we all know the pattern Randy"

I didn't say anything again because I had a feeling that John was right but then again what if he was wrong and Raven was the one to change everything?


	8. Just stop it already

**Chapter 8 Just stop it already**

**Randy's POV**

After John had gone I made another hot drink and headed to the couch, it took a while and a lot of juggling but I managed it. I thought about what John had said and I guess maybe he was right. Raven wasn't different to the other girls and maybe I had to stop pretending that she was. Then again I still couldn't explain that feeling she gave me whenever I was around her. Sighing I flopped back and let the softness of the couch take me to dream land, even if it was just for a moment or two. Stiff knocking blasted the door and I groaned at the thought of having to get up again.

"Randy!"

That was a voice I hadn't heard in a while and for a moment I thought maybe I had imagined it.

"Come in!"

Just like that my imagination was confirmed and I really was looking at Shawn Michales. It had been a while since I had seen Shawn, since retiring he hadn't really been in touch but I heard he was doing fine.

"Hey Randy, I wanted to see how you were"

"How nice of you." I said dryly, Shawn was a friend but I still didn't believe for a second that he was here for my benifit. "So really what brings you to my doorstep?"

He gave a heavy sigh "I wanted to talk to you about Raven"

I rolled my eyes "Shawn I can't exactly stay away from her, she's the help"

"I'm not warning you to stay away from her, I'm warning you not to piss her off. Girl like her would have no problem putting you on the shelf permantely"

"I'm scared, really"

Shawn let out a huff of air "You can be skepetical all you want Orton but I know my daughter and she is dangerous so stop pissing her off and leave her be"

"Am I really getting to her by making a few dodgy jokes?"

Shawn gave another heavy sigh "Yes and the last thing anybody wants is you out permantly so do yourself a favour and stop hitting on my little girl"

With that he upped and left me think about what he just said.

After what seemed like hours Raven returned, her arms full of shopping. "I had no idea what to get so I just got a bit of everything"

"Guess who was here earlier" I watched her intently as she began putting things away.

"Jessie?" She looked at me innocently.

"I think that whore knows I'm done with her"

"I should totally slap you for that remark but knowing me its best I don't"

"Guess who was here"

"Why do I get the feeling that the letters HBK are about to come outta your mouth"

"Yeah, I didn't think you would get your Daddy to sic me"

"The last time my father defended me I was eight and I just been smacked over the head with a metal pipe, if he came here it was on his own accord"

"Well he seems to have it in his head that your some sort of psycho-nut"

Raven laughed "I'm not a psycho nut I'm just a girl with a temper and a really short fuse"

"Sounds like we have something in common"

She raised an eyebrow as she put the last of the groceries away "I'm sure we have many things in common"

"Which is why I think we should just stop all this dancing around the bush and go upstairs"

Raven shook her head "You just don't stop do you?"

"Well I'm bored, gotta do something"

"Your a very lucky man you know that Randy"

"Why am I lucky?"

"Because if it wasn't for a few minor details I would totally punch you in the face for that remark"

"Has anyone ever told you that your very violent?"

Sha gave a cute laugh that sent unknown chills up my spine "What can I say? Some people deserve to punched in the face"

"Am I one of them?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, she was choosing her words very carefully.

"You can say yes if you want, I won't be offended" She wouldn't be the first woman to want to hit me. Sometimes I didn't blame them.

"I wouldn't punch you in the face Randy, too many people would be on my case and I try my best not to deal with too many people at once"

"Not much of a people person huh?"

Raven half shrugged "I guess me and too many people don't mix very well"

I didn't say anything as she continued on with her tasks, but I was left with a strange feeling in my gut. The feeling of wanting to know more about her as a person. Well I had six months to do that and one way or another I was going to get to know her, even if it did get me punched in the face. Repeatedly.


	9. Some people just don't listen

**Chapter 9 Some people just don't listen**

**Randy's POV**

I got used to having Raven around, it still seemed as though she was wasting her time but that didn't matter to me, she was around and I found that very good. I tried to pry and poke my way into getting to know her but everytime something personal came up she avoided the question and then fled, it made me wonder what exactly she was hiding and why. On a typical sunny day I was relaxing on the couch while she made me another hot drink, I fuelled on coffee and so did she. It was the most personal thing I knew about her to be honest.

"Could you do me a favour Rae?"

"That would depend on the favor" She raised an eyebrow at me, yeah I was still making dodgy suggestions.

"Could you get a few snacks ready, a couple of friends of mine are coming over later to hang out with me"

She just shrugged pulling out a bowl and some corn chips "Sure"

"Can I ask you something"

"What?"

"Do you and father get along?"

She looked at me oddly "Of course we do, we're very close"

I rasied an eyebrow at her statement, that beautiful smile came out as she got my thoughts

"Not that close Orton. Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Pretty much"

"Good to know" She set the bowl on the table "You do that and I'm gonna go and clean out your bedroom. It has a funky smell coming from it"

As soon as she went upstairs the doorbell went off, I was going to call for her but I decided against it.

"Come in!"

"Hey Rand, hows the injury?" Teddy and Cody asked at the same time. I quite liked them. During our legacy days we had grown close and I guess in some way I was like an older brother to them just like during my Evoloution days Triple H was like my big brother.

"Coming along nicely, well according to the hot nurse it is"

They took a seat opposite me in different chairs "Wait you have a hot nurse?" Teddy asked his eyes shining. It was no secret that the three most important things in Ted's life were wrestling, money and women.

"Yes and she's mine so hands off Teddy unless you want them broken"

"So where is this hot nurse?" Cody asked looking around at my really clean house. I don't think its ever been this clean.

"Upstairs in the bedroom"

They both got that devious grin which made me laugh "I wish guys but sadly she's not going for the bait"

"Maybe she's a lesbian?"

"Or a robot?"

"Or maybe your powers are dwindling Orton" Teddy laughed.

"You'll see, eventually I'll get her because I always do so ha"

Light footsteps made their way downstairs which of course could only belong to the hot nurse. "You know Orton I just cleaned behind your dresser drawer and pulled out a huge mass of dust, it was like pulling out my own head"

As soon as she saw Teddy and Cody she stopped talking and her face went dark. All three of them suddenly went cold. I had never seen three people go into cold silence so fast.

"Teddy, Cody" Raven said icily staring holes through them both.

"Raven" They both replied in the same tone.

"Wait you three know eachother?"

"Unfortunely" She still held that same icy tone, her eyes not leaving Ted or Cody.

"How do you three know each other?"

"We used to go to school together"

"No Raven _we_ went to school, you got yourself suspended every thirty seconds"

"Well maybe if people like you stopped pissing me off then maybe I would of been there longer"

"Wow can't you just feel the love between you three"

"Ok guys this isn't our house and we're being rude, I'm sure we can act like adults" Teddy interrupted trying to make peace between them. Cody as always didn't listen.

"Tell me Raven have you smacked anyone out with a shovel lately"

"You know you talk but all I hear is quack quack quack"

"Yeah whatever"

Raven just rolled her eyes and set about doing some work in the kitchen.

"You know Randy with her as your nurse I'm surprised that your still alive" Cody remarked again, he seemed to really like pushing her buttons.

"With the way he hits on me so am I"

"Ok someone tell me, why do you three hate each other?" I was getting more and more curious as to why these three hated each other.

"She knows what she did" Teddy remarked acidly shooting a look at Raven.

"For the last time it wasn't me!" Raven suddenly exploded.

"Sure it wasn't"

She rolled her eyes shaking her head "I'm telling you, it wasn't me. Why would I do that anyways?"

"Because your an evil vindictive cow"

"You would think that after what happened you two would be very careful with your words"

"Ok someone tell me!"

"Its not important" Cody shrugged it off but I could tell whatever it was it was still a big deal to him and Ted.

"Oh so now you wanna be quiet about it" Raven scoffed "Why don't you tell him and put your spin on it to make me the bad guy and maybe just maybe he'll stop hitting on me"

"What happened?" I said again, it was starting to get to me. Who knows maybe I would find out something personal about her.

"Fine" Cody rolled his eyes "It was last year of college and me and Ted were having the perfect year until this bitch starts a nasty rumor about us"

"It wasn't me"

"Yes it was, just admit it Raven"

"I'm not going to admit to something that I didn't do"

"What kind of rumor?" I had a feeling I knew what was said because honestly I thought the same thing about them at one point.

"She spread around the whole school that me and Ted were gay and we did all sorts of sick shit together and the girls we had were a cover. Suddenly everyone was talking about it and we were the laughing stock of the whole school. She made our lives a living hell"

Raven scoffed "Oh puh-lease! Try living my life for thirty seconds then you'll know the definition of living hell"

"Whatever Raven, everything bad that happens to you, you bring on yourself"

She shook her head again but didn't say anything.

"So you hate her because she started this rumor about you two?"

"Back then it was a huge deal especially when suddenly your an outcast and your girl dumps you because apparently your a cock sucking homo" Ted said bitterly.

"Ok listen to me you idiots for the last time it wasn't me that started that rumor and it wasn't Izzy either so let it go and move on" Raven snapped going back to her cleaning.

"What makes you think it was her in the first place?"

"She may of tricked you into thinking shes innocent but we know her Rand, shes an evil twisted bitch with an ugly heart"

"Well there's your first mistake, I have no heart" Raven snapped again.

"Wow this is just awkward" I had to say that because it really was a tad awkward. I snuck a look at Raven. Her entire face was flushed red and she was clenching and unclenching her fists, I knew that look she was trying to calm down.

"Raven seriously though, can I ask you a question?" Cody asked innocently, I could just tell this wasn't going to end well.

She didn't say anything breathing heavily.

"How are the scars? Do they still tingle?" Cody asked while Teddy laughed.

Whatever that sentence meant it got to her because she instantly walked out the front door and slammed it behind her. Obviously they had hit more than one nerve.

An hour later she came back, thankfully Ted and Cody were gone and she had calmed down a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, for the first time in ever I was actually concerned about someone elses feelings. I hated that they had made her that angry and obviously sad.

"Fine" She gave me a fake smile, I could tell it was fake. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you cook will be fine"

"I'll get right on that"

As she busied herself in the kitchen my insides burned with questions. I wanted to know all about her, the good, the bad and the ugly. I had asked Ted and Cody about her but they didn't seem to know as much as they thought they did. I had asked what they meant about the scars but they suddenly went quiet and didn't say anything.

"Raven?"

"Yes Randy?" She didn't look up from chopping the veges. Maybe I shouldn't ask personal questions when she had a knife in her hands because the one thing they did tell me was she _was _psycho no matter what spin she put on it.

"Never mind"

She gave me an odd look before shaking her head. Those beautiful curls glinting in the light.

"So did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Start that rumor?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over. Wiping her hands on her jeans she continued on with making me dinner "Think what you want, no one ever believes me anyway"


	10. Random thoughts

**A/N **A shortie but a goodie lol

**Chapter 10 Random thoughts**

**Randy's POV**

As Raven cooked nothing else was said about Ted and Cody but I could tell there was something else. Her eyes held a sadness that I couldn't dechipher and I just knew that something else had gone down between those three. Something major.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you like" Raven gave me a smile as she stirred the pot.

"You know how your not allowed to fuck me, are you allowed to date me?"

She raised her eyebrow at me "What?"

"Are you allowed to go on a date with me? I was hoping to take you to dinner one night"

Raven didn't say anything and the silence allowed me to hear my heart pounding like a drum, I hoped she said yes more than anything in the world.

"Ok three things firstly I can't fuck you which means I can't date you, secondly even if I was my answer would be no because it would mixing business with pleasure and lastly guys like you don't date girls like me"

"What do you mean guys like me?"

"You know exactly what I mean Randy, don't pretend you don't"

I pouted playfully "So I don't even get a chance?"

Raven let out a sigh, a deep pain filled sigh "No one gets a chance with me. Not now, not ever"

"Why?"

Again she was quiet, she started to dish up my dinner her attention focused on the food.

"Raven? Why?"

"Heres your dinner Randy" She ignored my question and bought my food to the table. Painfully and a little annoyed I took a seat.

"Would you like anything else?"

"I would like an answer to my question" I said gently taking her hand. Instantly she ripped it back a hard cold look in her silver eyes.

"Don't touch me. Ever"

"Sorry"

She sighed again "No I'm sorry. I just don't like to be touched. Yet another reason as to why a guy like you won't want a girl like me"


	11. Inner demons

**Chapter 11 Inner demons**

Raven got home just after eight that night, she had decided to stay and do Randy's dishes. He told her to leave them until the morning but she just couldn't. She noticed that he kept staring at her, trying to figure out the mystery that she had made herself. She felt bad for snapping at him but she just couldn't handle being touched, not after that night. Putting her key in the lock she pushed the door to her tiny house open. She was greeted by her husky dog, Demon. It was the only thing that got her love these days, the only one that hadn't hurt her. The dog barked happily, licking her face. Raven enjoyed the embrace and for a moment she was normal.

"I missed you Demon, yes I did" Raven cooed lovingly happy to be home. "Go, go outside, mummy wants something to eat"

Demon scampered off happily so Raven could put on her dinner and get away from the stress of the day. Just as she had finished cooking her steak and cheese pie, her cellphone rung. Sighing Raven looked at the caller ID, it was her uncle Triple H.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweet, how are you?"

"I'm good Hunter and yourself?"

"I heard you had a run in with the moron twins. I wanted to make sure you were ok"

Raven sighed "I'm fine I'm not going to let those two cum-guzzling whores get to me"

Hunter laughed "As long as your alright Raven"

"I'm fine really, I just want some food and a shower Uncle"

"Alright I'll let you go but if you ever wanna talk you know my number"

"I know and thanks Uncle"

"Anytime babe"

Hanging up Raven went back to her microwave pie. In the last four years since those pain filled nights she felt closer to her uncle more than she did her father, possibly because he was there while her father worked, it was only Triple H and her sister Iziah that knew of the pain she went through and how it affected her. After she was done with her pie she headed to the bathroom in need of a very hot shower. Anything to stop those images that flooded her head. She set the water to the right temp and started to strip her clothing. Taking a deep breath she finally faced her reflection in the mirror, all over her body were horrible scars, they were embedded in her colourfull flesh forever. Every where was scarred, her tummy, her chest, legs, arms, even her hands and feet scarred. It was her back that was the worst, deep scars that ran through her tattoo and popped out of her body. Trying not to cry she ignored the ugly reflection and got into the shower. In an instant the stress and bad day went away. The hot water was her only friend right now, it did more for her than anyone had ever done in her entire life. As she washed herself down her mind skipped to Randy and his soft hand. His thirty second touch felt so good against her skin, she wanted to let him touch her she really did but she just couldn't let herself do that again. No one could touch her, ever. Everytime she was touched it was just more pain as it bought her back to that night. Sighing sadly she got out of the shower, she hadn't felt someone touch her since that night and Raven found herself missing that touch. Pulling on her pjs, her phone went off again. She wasn't about to answer it but she knew she had too, it could be important.

"Hello?"

"Hey sugar how you be?"

"Hello Randy, I take it theres a reason you called me?" She found herself smiling at his voice.

"Yes I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"I'm listening"

"I had a chat to the doctor and he said I could start training again so I wanted to get back into my usual routine which means I was hoping you could be here at six instead of seven?"

Raven shrugged even though he couldn't see it "Sure that won't be a problem"

"Thanks oh and one more thing; what colour panties you wearing?"

Raven hung up on him after hearing that, there wasn't much else she could do. After she finished getting dressed she closed the bathroom door and headed to the couch, she knew she would end up there anyway, she hardly slept anymore. Raven just sat in the silence thinking about nothing, well she tried to think about nothing but it was hard. All she kept thinking was that night, that horrible night. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The dark room, the sadistic voices and the pain. The pain wouldn't stop no matter what she did. The memories swirled around her brain as she looked at the scars on her wrists, the leather they used to restrain her had cut into her flesh. Sniffing she trailed her finger over the marks, again she was trying not to cry. For the third time that night her cellphone went off, she was glad for its interruption.

"Randy I'm not answering that question"

"Hello sunshine"

That voice made Raven grip the phone tight, her blood running cold. "What do you want?"

"Well I thought it was so good seeing you today I thought I would give you a phonecall"

Raven tried to breathe normally but it was hard, the edge to his voice was the same as that night. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you have killed yourself yet"

"Fuck off and die" Raven snapped, nothing but pure venom in her voice. She had let him take too much from her, well not anymore she couldn't let him win again.

"You first sunshine" He laughed evily into the phone before hanging up.

Raven threw the phone down, her hands shaking. Four years after that night he was still haunting her and making her life hell. Maybe he was right, maybe there was only one way to stop it. Getting up she went to the kitchen and started digging through the knife drawer. Finally she found the small vege knife that she simply adored.

"Hello old friend" She put the blade to her left wrist, just holding it there. With tears sliding down her face she began to cut. Cut until her arm was nothing more than blood and ink. Looking at the mess she had created she cried harder. She wished she could be better, she wanted it to stop hurting, she wanted to heal. Raven just wanted to feel whole again. She knew she would never feel that way again, they had broken her beyond repair.


	12. I told you

**Chapter 12 I told you**

**Randy's POV**

The first thing I noticed when Raven walked in that morning was the white bandage on her left arm. For six oclock in the morning she seemed perky enough.

"Good morning Raven"

"Morning Randy, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" I said not taking my eyes off the bandage. I was paranoid enough to think that someone had done that to her, from what she had displayed so far it wouldn't of surprised me.

"Should you be having pancakes?"

"Yes" I gave her a grin "What happened to your arm?"

She looked at it smiling somewhat "I got into a fight with the punching bag, it won"

I don't know why but I didn't believe her. It was just a feeling a got that she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" She shot me a look before going on with breakfast.

"I have some news for you"

"Your going to stop hitting on me because you've realised that your actually gay?"

I chuckled at her statement "No I'm not gay"

"Damn. Anyways your news?"

"I have a training partner coming over at seven and I hope that you don't mind"

She gave me another look "Its your house you can invite who you want"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I'm sure it won't." She stopped what she was doing, a cold look on her face "Its either Ted or Cody isn't it?"

"Teddy"

That look in her eyes told the entire story, it was like she would rather eat broken glass then spend the day with Ted. I guess I could understand that.

"Are you going to be ok?"

She gave me a false smile "I'll be fine as long as he doesn't touch me"

"Why don't you like being touched?" It hurt a little that she ripped her hand back yesterday, it was like I diseased.

"I have an irrational fear of germs"

Again she was lying but not wanting to push and upset her I left it. "Well Teddy will be here about seven so that gives us an hour alone. Do you know how much damage we could do to each other in an hour"

"Its kind of a revulting thought actually"

"That was just cold"

"Thats me. Cold, frigid and a prude" She flashed me a grin getting on with breakfast.

Around seven the doorbell went off, gathering herself she answered the door. "Good morning Teddy"

He gave her a wolf like grin "Good morning Raven, how are you?"

"I am good and yourself?"

He was about to answer when she cut in coldly "Forget it I really don't care" In an instant she was back to her cold self. I guess she couldn't find it in herself to be nice to him. I still wanted to know why.

"And here I was thinking we could be nice to each other"

"Theres not enough drugs in the world to make me be nice to you" Raven snapped, her eyes dark and cloudy.

"Ok stop picking on the help, your meant to help me with training remember" I cut in a little angry at him. I just wanted him to leave her alone. She got that look in her eyes whenever she looked at him, it was like he had hurt her in the worst of ways and she just wanted him to die and be done with it.

"Alright I'm coming" Teddy rolled his eyes and followed me to the gym room.

"So you wanna tell me why you hate her so much?" I asked as soon as we were alone. Out of him and Cody he was definitely the one with the loosest lips.

"We just do" He shrugged setting up his gear.

"Thats not a reason"

He gave a sigh "Why do you even care?"

"I just do"

Ted got that smile on his face "You like her! Not just a quick fuck, you actually like her"

"So what if I do" I said defensively. Maybe I did like her more than just a quick screw. There was something about her that I found fascinating and I couldn't shake her. Ever since she came here I was having dreams and fantasies about her, ones that I liked so much that I resorted to using them to get me to sleep at night. We started training and I found myself thinking of her sweaty and wet, it was a great fantasy until he talked again.

"Thats a bad move Randy. Trust me the last thing you want is her"

"Why?" I didn't think Raven was that bad. He seemed to make her out to be some sort of monster.

"If she doesn't kill you, the other one will"

"Other one?"

"Her sister Iziah. She's about as psycho as Raven."

"She doesn't seem to be a psycho"

"Trust me she is, she broke Cody's nose for no reason and she threw a hot bucket at me"

I gave him a puzzled look "A hot bucket?"

"She heated up a bucket and threw it at me"

"Why?"

"Because she's a fucking psychopath" Ted rolled his eyes "Who knows what goes on in her fucked up head"

"Don't you just love it when people only tell one side of the story?" Raven cut in coldly leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you mind? This was a private conversation" Teddy snapped at her.

"Nothing is private when your talking about me. Why don't you tell him the other side of the story Teddy or are you afraid that he will say you deserved it?"

"There is no other side to the story, your a fucking psycho who's insane"

"Well I got there because of you" Raven snapped before looking at me nicely "Randy you have some bills, would you like me to take care of them for you?"

"Ooh yes please" I had completely forgotten about those and I'm pretty sure I was on the final notice.

"Ok"

"Raven on your way to the bank, try your best not kill anybody" Teddy gave her a sarcastic grin which she returned.

"Only one I wanna kill right now is you Teddy and maybe N*sync but mainly you"

As soon as she was gone I turned back to him "Ok the other side of the story and now"

"There is no other side"

"Teddy" I growled "Tell me and I suggest you do it now"

He gave another sigh "She punched Code and broke his nose because he slapped her on the ass"

"So he touched her knowing that she doesn't like it. Yeah he deserved it"

"Ok maybe he did but I didn't deserve the bucket"

"Really? Why do I find that impossible?"

"Fine! I pushed her sister over"

"You pushed her sister over and she heated up a bucket and threw it at you? Yeah you did deserve that"

"She annoyed me, she was going on and on about bright colours"

"So? Ignore it and move on"

"That whole family is fucked up. They need some bullets" Teddy said darkly.

"Or maybe you just need to leave them alone"

"You can't leave them alone, once your on their list they make your life a living hell"

I didn't say anything because deep down I had a feeling that somewhere down the line Ted and Cody did something to them to make them not leave them alone.

After almost hours of training we came out from the gym and took a seat on the couch, it felt good getting back into routine. Raven still wasn't back and I found myself hating that. Me and Ted played some video games for a while and soon enough my beautiful tattoed angel was back.

"Well I got all your bills settled Randy and got some news while I was out"

"Ooh what?" I said pausing the game, Ted shot me a look of annoyance. I'm pretty sure he was more annoyed that I was interested in what she had to say than at pausing the game.

"Nothing to do with you Randy"

"Tell me anyway"

She laughed slightly "I have a new boss starting next week. The old one finally took retirement"

"So is that good or bad?"

"I don't know yet. If they leave me alone then good"

"Yeah well done Raven, Randy lets get back to the game" Teddy whined like a child. Rolling my eyes I went back to the game. Raven sat down at the table and watched for a while, her eyes staring intently at the screen.

"Would you like to play Raven?"

"No thanks Randy, I'm happy to watch"

Teddy signed out of the game and coyly looked at her "I'm happy to watch as well. Watching is the best part"

Raven muttered something in spanish, flipping him off.

"Why don't you say that again but in english. I dare you too"

Raven just ignored him, focusing on the game.

After playing the game by myself for about twenty mintues I decided I was hungry again or maybe I just really liked her cooking.

"I take it you would like something to eat" Raven grinned knowingly.

"Yes please"

She chuckled "Men and there stomachs"

Teddy got up and stretched "I guess I'll be going. Hopefully she doesn't poison you Randy"

"I wouldn't do that to him. To you, yes but not to him"

For once he just ignored her and gave me a man hug good-bye. Looking at her he got that devious grin. "Would you like a hug Raven?"

"Touch me and you die"

He drew himself up to full height which he easily towered over her, he was inches from her. For her part she didn't back down she just stood there glaring at him evily. They just stood there glaring at each other then it happened. Teddy stroked a single finger down her face and I felt the jealousy creep into my veins. Just as fast Raven punched him in the face and he fell on his ass, his nose bleeding.

"Don't touch me"


	13. Broken

**Chapter 13 Broken**

**Randy's POV**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Teddy, I had asked her about it but all she said was that she didn't like to be touched. According to her he knew that so he deserved it. I had to agree to that, if he knew that she didn't like it then why do it?

"Good morning Randy" She gave me that dazzling smile, she still had that bandage on her left arm. I wanted to ask about it but I couldn't, it was none of my business.

"Morning Raven. How are you?" I looked closely at her face and thats when I noticed the dark rings. It was like she hadn't slept in ages.

"I am very good. You wouldn't guess what I watched last night"

"Why do I get the feeling your going to say porn?"

Raven laughed "How did you know?"

"Seriously though, what were you watching?"

"Old wrestling tapes"

I just raised an eyebrow "Ok"

"When I was thirteen I went away to camp and I missed alot of the wrestling so Dad recorded it for me and over the years I made my way through it, last night I couldn't sleep so I watched some old wrestling tapes and now here we are"

I couldn't believe it, she was actually sharing something about her, granted it didn't mean much as to why she was how was but still it was something.

"So who was wrestling in these old tapes?"  
>"It was a talking segment, my uncle Hunter, oldman Flair and Dave were in the ring talking about how great they were, behind him was a giant cake"<p>

I started laughing, remembering that old segment. It was actually quite funny. "I liked that segment, no one guessed I was in the cake"

"I did, that actually earnt me twenty bucks"

And just like that she had lost me "Come again?"

"When I first watched it my sister Iziah was with me, we had a bet that someone was in the cake. She bet twenty that it was a whore in the cake and you would come out from the crowd, I bet that you were in the cake. And alas you jumped out and I earnt twenty bucks. Easiest twenty I ever made"

I laughed again "And did I make you want to lick the cake icing off my stomach?"

"Not me, Iziah yes but not me"

"Iziah eh?"

Raven laughed "She wouldn't stop going on about how good looking you were and how she would make you a man and how she would love to lick the icing off your body"

"Hmm?" I said thoughtfully "Can I have her number?"

Raven laughed again "She's now a happily married woman and Rey Mysterio would kill you"

"Rey?"

"You know short guy, wears a mask, you know, Iziah's husband"

"Damn, that short mexican always gets the girl"

Raven shook her head "Yeah ok"

"But at least your single right?"

"Yeah and I don't like to be touched so how would it work?"

"I'd make it work"

"You do that and I'm going to clean. Hopefully you don't mind the music"

"Music?"

She pulled out her headphones and Ipod "Music"

"Ah what you listening too?"

"Eminem, rock bottem" Raven replied putting on her music and got on with the cleaning. I left her to it and got on with my usual routine.

Around one Triple H dropped by to see me, I was very thankful for that because I knew he could help me. Like I said before during the Evolution days he was like my big brother and to this day he still was. He was who I went to for advice and right now I needed some advice like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Hunter can I ask you something?" I asked as we took a seat on the couch, hot drinks in hand. Raven was in the kitchen, music blaring in her ears. I knew she couldn't hear us so I was free to talk about her.

"You can ask anything Randy"

I didn't say anything, I was unsure on how to put it, however Hunter got it. He always did.

"My my my Randy Orton has a crush. This is unexpected" He gushed mocking me. I had to laugh.

"Yes its so funny, now tell me what to do about it"

"Well my first suggestion is not to treat her like a whore, women hate that"

"I wouldn't treat her like that, too many people would kill me and she's a little scary"

Hunter laughed "So who's the lucky lady?"

I just looked at him, who was the only woman I had contact with for the past few months?

Suddenly his eyes went wide as he clicked on "No, no, no, anyone but her Randy"

"Look I know she's your neice so I won't treat badly"

"No, no, no, anyone but her Randy" Hunter said again "Not her, anyone but her"

"Whats the big deal?"

"Raven's been through alot" He started to which I promptly cut him off.

"And the last thing she needs is a guy like me in her life?" I rolled my eyes that he was being so mean for no reason.

"No the last thing _you_ need is a girl like her in your life"

"A girl like her?"

Hunter sighed throwing a look at his niece, she was busy mouthing the words to Eminem's Rock Bottom. Looking back at me he spoke "Raven's a broken woman"

I looked at her stunned, the last thing she looked like was a broken woman.

"Don't let the confidence fool you, deep down she's a broken woman that only needs one thing"

"Love?"

"No, to be left alone" Hunter threw another look at Raven, "Being left alone is what she wants because she feels that deep down she's broken beyond repair"

"No one is that broken"

"She is. Her whole life has been a struggle and now Raven has given up trying to live, she just wants to exsist"

I looked at her thoughtfully "Maybe I could be the one to fix her?"

"Look Randy don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do but due to the past she can no longer live in the present"

"Has anyone tried to fix her?"

"She doesn't let anyone try, she just wants to be left alone"

I just looked over at Raven, a happy smile on her face. She didn't look broken she looked like a usual happy woman.

Gently Hunter patted my shoulder "Don't let her smile fool you, deep inside she's dead and no one can ever change that"


	14. Warning

**Chapter 14 Warning  
><strong>

Again Raven got home just after eight, as soon as she got inside she knew something was wrong. For one thing she always had the light on, now it was all dark. Raven looked around the dark, not liking it one bit, her dog no where in sight. By now he was jumping all over her. Like a ninja she crept to the kitchen and grabbed two knives, one for protection and one for throwing.

"Demon?" Raven called out staying where she was, she was too afraid to move. "Demon? C'mere boy"

Demon came out of the darness slowly, his muzzle around his mouth and holding onto the black leash was none other than Cody Rhodes.

"Hi Raven. How are you?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Raven's voice went cold, her hands gripping the knife tighter.

"Like I said I wanted to see how you were. How are you?"

"Get outta my house you cum-guzzling whore"

Cody smiled evily "Now, now Raven there's no need to be harsh"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now." Raven snapped again throwing one her knives at his face. It missed by inches and lodged itself in the wall. Cody just looked at it relived before going back to his point.

"I sugest you listen to what I have to say or else there will be consequences"

"You can't scare me anymore Cody"

He took the knife out of the wall and held it against Demon's throat "Now will you listen or do I have to slit the muts throat?"

She looked at him scathenly, waiting for him to go on.

"Good girl. Now Teddy tells me that you and Randy have gotten closer. Tell me, have you fucked him yet? Wait your a damn dirty whore of course you have"

"Your the whore Cody, not me"

Cody didn't say anything to that sentence, instead he just continued on with his point. "Now here's the deal, if you tell Randy what we did to you, I'll be coming back here, do you understand that?"

"Listen fuck head, I'll talk to who I want about what I want. You don't control me so don't stand there and pretend you do"

Cody gave that half smile, taking the knife away from the dog. With an evil glare he threw the knife at her. Raven ducked it easily and in a flash Cody was on her, tackling her to the floor. Raven tried to struggle but every inch of Cody covered her, his hand around her throat. Demon tried his best to protect her but with his mouth restrained there wasn't much he could do except jump on Cody, which he just ignored.

"I forgot how soft your skin was Raven" He leered down at her struggling form "And how beautiful and fearful your eyes are"

Raven struggled some more, her body shaking at his close contact. She just wished he would fuck off and die already. Tired of her struggling Cody slammed her head against the lino floor. "Now listen you dirty little whore, you will not tell Randy anything about you especially this because if he hears one word about this I will come back and I'll put more scars on that beautiful body of yours"

Raven muttered something under her breath, her words barely there.

"What?" Cody leaned down and Raven took her chance. Screwing up all her courage she head butted him. Cody let her go and Raven pulled herself away from him.

Trying to stop the dizzying process he looked at Raven angrily "You whore! You will pay for that!"

"Bring it on bitch" Raven sneered getting ready for him to attack. Yelling like an angry rhino he charged at her, Raven moved and punched him in the back. Cody tumbled to the floor and Raven pounced on him, all her anger about everything came out. She just kept punching him, every ounce of blood that she drew just gave her the encouragement to keep going. Cody finally managed to shove her off, her head bouncing off the lino floor with a dull thud. Overly angry Cody began to kick and punch her. Raven could do nothing but yelp in pain as the relentless assult kept coming. When she was pretty much down for the count Cody stopped his assult and lent down beside the small fallen girl.

"Now don't forget what I said, I would hate to have to come back here you little slut"

Gasping in pain and fighting for breath, Cody left her to it. Just like last time.


	15. Risk

**Chapter 15 Risk**

**Randy's POV**

Since that chat with Triple H I left Raven alone and just stood back so I could study her properly. The weeks seem to pass by and before I knew it, I was counting down the days until I could go back to work, and also counting down the days until she left, I knew I would be somewhat sad when she did leave finally, afterall I would go back to work she would go back to her own life and I would never see her again. Looking her over again as she folded my laundry I reflected back on what I had learnt. Minor things that held no significance whatsoever. What surprised me the most was the fact that I had actually _remembered_ what she had told me. I remembered that her favourite colours were black and silver, her favourite movie of all time was Jumanji. I remembered that her favourite video games were Phantasy Star four, Gain Ground and Mortal Kombat. She liked all types of music but right now she was an oldschool Eminem kick. Tiny little facts that gave me no insight to who she really was, I had tried to ask about her past but she always shut it down, claiming it didn't matter. The past was dead and done and she no longer wished to discuss it with anybody.

"So are you excited?" Raven asked as she folded the last of my washing, she had one earphone in her ear and the sounds of Eminem blared out at me.

"A little but also a little sad"

"Why sad? The mean nurse will finally be outta your life"

I chuckled "You've been nothing but nice to me"

"Yeah but I also punched your friend in the face"

"He deserved it, he should of known better than to touch you"

"Some people just don't learn" She gave me a beautiful smile which made me wonder again just how could she be broken. She looked so happy.

"You still haven't told me why you don't like to be touched"

"I did tell you, germs. I hate germs and everyone is covered in them"

"So thats the only reason?"

"Yeah pretty much" She gave me a look and in those eyes she held a sadness that told me she was lying and she hated it.

I decided to take a risk, one that I wasn't sure I wanted to take, but I had to take it because I may not get another chance.

"Rae can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure" She took out her headphone and turned the music off giving me her undivided attention.

I wasn't sure where to start, it had been a while since I had taken a risk like this, still I had to try. "Uh?"

She just looked at me patiently waiting for me to go on.

"Ok this is going to sound stupid but I'll say it anyways, lately I've been having feelings for you"

"Randy" She cut in sadly, I put my hand up and I swear I saw her flinch.

"Let me go on"

"Ok"

"I was told that you were broken and I wanted to know if there was any chance that I could help. I really like you and I would like a chance with you"

She just looked at me, all sorts of emotion pouring through those beautiful silver eyes. Without saying a word she got up and left. My heart broke watching her leave but there was something inside me that told me that maybe just maybe I still had a chance.


	16. How dare you

**Chapter 16 How dare you**

Raven made her way angrily over to her uncles house. The rage blared at her and right now she wished she had a punching bag or someone to punch. She wasn't angry at Randy for saying what he said, many men had asked for a chance with her, he wasn't the first nor Raven believed he would be the last. No she was angry at herself because she badly wanted to say yes to him. There was something in Randy's eyes that got her. Sincerity, security and the need of wanting to help. She badly wanted to give him a chance but she wasn't sure she could let herself do that, not after last time. Angrily she pounded on the door, the wood taking some of her rage.

"Open this damn door Hunter!" Raven yelled pounding again. At last he opened it just as she was about to pound again.

"What?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

Raven pushed her way inside, still not calming down "How dare you tell that man I was broken!"

"What was I meant to tell him?" Hunter looked at her confused.

Raven threw her hands in frustration "You could of gone with the over protective uncle routine, he would of backed off instantly. You and I both know that!"

"What happened? Oh God did he touch you?"

Raven let out an annoyed sigh "No but now he thinks that he can fix me when you and I both know I am broken beyond repair"

"Maybe your not that broken" Hunter suggested quickly he flinched expecting her to hit him. Raven just stared holes through him.

"I am not willing to let another man have there chance with me, not after Chase"

"Raven maybe you need to let someone in" Hunter said softly "Or else your going to be hurting forever"

Raven just closed her eyes annoyed "The only thing I need is to go to sleep and to never wake up"

"Whats that?" Hunter suddenly noticed the bruise on her ribcage.

"Its a bruise you idiot" Raven snapped, she was still angry that she was actually considering saying yes to Randy.

"Yeah I can see that, who gave you that bruise?"

"I did. I was trying to puncture my lungs"

Hunter just looked at her clearly not believing her "Raven tell me the truth"

"I am" Raven went to the front door "The next time someone asks you about me and you decide to tell them that I'm broken, don't"

**Randy's POV**

Raven came back about fifteen mintues later, her face flushed red. Whoever she went to yell at I felt a little sorry for.

"Raven? Can we talk?"

She shook her head, loose silver curls falling everywhere "I don't wanna talk about it Randy"

"Please?"

She let out a pain filled sigh "Please just forget it and move on."

"I don't wanna forget it and I can you don't either"

"Randy I am a heavily broken woman that no longer wants anything except to be left alone. So please for the last time just leave me be"

"No" I said before stalking my way upstairs. I felt like I needed her more than I needed anyone in my entire life but more to the point I felt like she needed me and it was always nice to be needed. Sitting down on the bed I looked at my calendar, sadly I only had two more days to convince her to take a chance with me. One way or another I would do it even if it killed me.


	17. It finally happened

**Chapter 17 It finally happened**

Raven couldn't think about Randy anymore, she had agonised over it all last night. She badly wanted to take the chance on him but the one thing that stopped her was the fear. The fear that he would suddenly reject her like Chase did. Raven couldn't take any more pain, emotional or physical, she just wanted it to stop. Right now she was forced to stop thinking about Randy because she had a meeting with her new boss, she hadn't met him yet and she was hoping the meeting wouldn't take long, she hoped that she could just be in and out but Raven had a feeling it would last longer than she wanted it too. Sighing sadly she knocked on the office door and waited to be told to go in, Raven knew why she was sad, tomorrow was her last day with Randy and he would go back to his own life and she would go back to her's and always Randy would forget her despite what he said.

"Come in?"

"Hi, you wanted to see me?" She said nicely looking at the old man in front of her. He wore old styled framed glasses and had a slightly green mustouche.

"Yes come on in Raven" He said warmly gesturing her to a seat. He smiled at her as she took a seat. "Now I just wanted to get to know all the staff and introduce myself"

"Its nice to meet you sir"

He waved it aside "Please call me Gary"

The meeting was just a usual meet and greet and Raven pushed her way through it despite all she wanted to do was bang her head against something until she passed out. Thanks to Randy, she had had another sleepless night.

"Do you have any questions?"

Raven shifted nervously for a moment "I have one question but its kinda weird to ask"

Gary came and sat next to her hoping he wasn't being too forward. "You can ask anything, I'm all about making my staff happy"

"I know its against policy to have sexual encounters with a client but is it against policy to go out with one? A client asked me to dinner and I was wondering if it would be inapporiate if I said yes?" Raven knew damn well she couldn't date Randy but at least if she asked she had an excuse instead of just not wanting too.

He looked at her thoughtfully "No you can't date a client Raven"

She just shrugged happily "Ah well"

"Maybe we could come to an arrangement" He said putting his hand on her upper thigh suggestively.

Instantly she turned venomous "Get your hand off me. Now."

"Now hold on, I'm trying to give you some help" He smiled sliding his hand up further. In a flash Raven drew her knife and put it too his throat, his hand immeadiately off her thigh.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't slit your throat and shove my fist in the bleeding oriphis?"

**Randy's POV**

After her meeting she walsed in happily, we hadn't said anymore about what I said to her, we just continued on like nothing had happened.

"Why you so happy?"

She gave me the widest grin I had ever seen. "It finally happened. I shouldn't be this happy but I have to admit its a pretty good record"

"You wanna explain or do I have to think your on drugs?"

Raven laughed pulling out her headphones, I had made a big mess just so she had something to do. "I had a meeting with my new boss"

"Yeah I know, what happened?"

"Well I asked a question and he said no then he tried to seduce me and I threatened to slit his throat"

"And your happy because you no longer have to work for me. Thats just mean"

Raven laughed "Believe it or not Orton I'm actually kind of sad that today is my last day and I can no longer see your beautiful tattoos."

"So your out of a job?"

"Pretty much but with my skills it won't be hard to find another. So I'm sorry to say that today is our last day together"

I pouted at her playfully "So what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna clean and your going to train and if your really nice to me I might bake something smothered in chocolate"

"Your on" I laughed going to the gym, I had a plan in mind to keep seeing her. I just hoped it worked.

After work Raven headed over to her fathers, after Cody turning up at her house she was a little paranoid about going home.

"Hey Dad" Raven smiled happily. Everytime she was there she had to put on her happy face, Shawn didn't know about all the pain she had been through and she didn't want to tell him. After hearing what her sister went through Shawn had a heart attack out of pure shock and Raven really believed that if she told him the whole truth, it would kill him.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Shawn chuckled looking up from his paper.

"It finally happened" Raven laughed taking a seat next him.

"You finally crushed a man to death with your boobs?"

"Thats just creepy Dad"

"Sorry. So what happened?"

"I got fired from my job. You gotta admit over fifty different jobs and I've only been fired once, thats good"

"Why did you get fired?"

"The short version is he wanted to fuck me and I wanted to slit his throat and stick my fist in the bleeding oriphus"

"Yeah that would do it" Shawn laughed "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well being over at Randy's, doing all that cooking I might get something in a kitchen" Raven said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should take a rest? You've been working your entire life Rae"

Raven shook her head, work was all she had to make her happy she wasn't about to give it up. "No I have to work. I would go insane if I couldn't work"

Shawn was about to reply when the doorbell went off, Shawn got up and answered the door more than a little surprised to see Vince Mcmahon on the other side.

"Vince? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for intruding Shawn but I was wondering if Raven was around?"

Shawn stepped back and let him in, "She's right there Vince"

Raven looked up at him "You wanted me?"

He gave her a warm smile as he took a seat at the table, from his jacket he pulled out a very thick contract. "I hear your out of a job?"

**Randy's POV**

I had just sat at the table when the bell went off again, I really couldn't be bothered getting up so I just yelled out. "Come in!" Apart me didn't really care who it was but we all know who I hoped it was.

Raven lent over the table, a dangerous look in her eyes "Why do I get the feeling that your gonna start stalking me?"

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't you say what like you don't know what you did"

"What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes "Someone told someone that someone was out of a job so someone offered someone a job and someone was forced to take it by someone else"

I just looked at her "You lost me"

"You told your boss that I was out of a job so he drew me up a contract and my father forced me to take it"

"I didn't do anything like that. Vince told me that Smackdown needed another medic and I pointed out that his granddaughter was a trained medic and she needed a new job"

Raven shook her head slightly not believeing that she couldn't shake me that easily. Sighing she looked at me her expression softening. "I'm about to do something I haven't done in four years and I hope you don't take it the wrong way or I give you false hope" Gently she put her hand on top of mine "Thank you" Just as fast she removed it and left me alone to my evening.


	18. I need coffee

**Chapter 18 I need coffee**

**Randy's POV**

Finally I was back at work. I had never been so happy to be at work but I knew it was because I knew my tattoed beauty would be there too. I hoped that no one gave her a hard time even though something told me Raven wouldn't stand for it. I just hoped no one touched her. She had told me what she did to her ex boss and apart me wondered if she would of really slit his throat. I'm picking yes she would have if she had too. I made my way down the corrider saying hello to my friends as I went, right now I was looking for Ted and Cody, before Raven started work I needed to make sure they wouldn't do anything to her.

I stopped short of the room they were sharing, which of course didn't help with the gay rumors. I heard them talking about something so I stayed and listened, maybe I would learn something.

"You went to her house?" Ted's voice asked not believeing what he was told.

"I had too! She's going to tell Randy what we did to her"

"Cody don't worry! He won't believe her. Remember when she told Hunter? He didn't believe her either"

Nothing was said for a moment and I thought they were finished until Cody spoke again "We have to be careful Ted, we both know what Rand will do if he finds out especially because he likes her"

"He _likes_ her? How is that even possible?"

"Well you know how much he likes sluts" Cody laughed. Not being able to take much more I knocked on the door and went in before they could even say come in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Randy, welcome back" They both smiled at me like they weren't insulting Raven.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you guys about something"

"What?"

"Well I have a friend starting today and I want you two to stay away from her because if you don't I'm gonna make Iziah Michales look like a pussy cat"

I swear both their faces went about eight shades of white at the mention of Iziah, leaving them to think about my threat I went out to find Raven.

I found her up ahead just standing there looking around, either she was lost or she was waiting for someone. I badly wanted to put my hands over her eyes and say guess who, but seeing as how I just came back from injury I didn't want her to rip me a new one.

Instead I went as close as possible to her "Boo"

She turned around swinging and luckily I had time to dodge outta the way. "Whoa! What was that for?"

"Sorry Randy, I didn't know it was you"

"I wasn't touching you" I said defensively. Raven however laughed

"I could still feel you on me and thats enough. Anyways you happy to be back?"

"More than happy" I gave her the happiest smile I had ever had "What about you? You happy to be here?"

"Well I was until I got up this morning"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well I got up to make a cup of coffee and I realised that I was outta coffee so I figuered I would pick one up on the way to work. Just as I was turning into the cafe I realised I didn't have my wallet. So I come here and Hunter tells me that I could get one from catering just as I was about to get one two idiots come along and they knock the table over and the coffee goes everywhere."

"So you haven't had a coffee yet?"

She clenched her fists "No and if I don't get one soon I'm gonna kill something"

"Ok firstly relax"

"Try saying that when you haven't had any coffee and running on only two hours sleep" Raven mumbled shaking her head.

"Hey Raven!" Natalaya called out, I guess she knew Raven as well. Hopefully Nattie knew about not touching her.

"You stay here and talk to her and I'll get you a coffee"

Her eyes lit up like I had just offered her world peace "Really?"

"Yes. How much sugar?"

"Eight please"

I just looked at her

"What? I'm not sweet enough!"

"I disagree but whatever" I shrugged walking away leaving her to talk to Nattie and Beth.

"Hey I heard you had yourself a job here" Nattie said happily to Raven. Nattie was one of the few Divas that had gone to school with Raven, she was also one of the few to actually leave the girl alone. Raven figured it was because Nattie was too interested in wrestling than getting involved in stupid playground antics. When Nattie was about to be thrown off the wrestling team for being a woman it was Raven and Iziah that had kicked up a giant fuss and eventually the matter was dropped. Now Nattie held a certain respect for Raven just like Raven had one for Nattie, at least she respected the fact that Raven didn't like to be touched.

"Yeah I was forced from all angles" Raven laughed, standing there talking to the two Divas she felt normal.

"Beth this is Raven, she doesn't like to be touched. Raven this is my friend Beth"

"Nice to meet you" Beth smiled nicely at the small girl, Raven smiled politely.

"So are you two together?" She asked bluntly.

Both women blushed red at her comment, "Uh yeah we are" Nattie admitted finally entwining her hand in Beths.

"I'm so jealous" Raven gushed "Wish I could be with Beth Phoenix"

They just laughed as Raven suddenly feigned being uncomfortable "Well this is awkward"

Beth rolled her eyes looking down the corrider, the newest Diva AJ was making her way toward them. Just like on tv she was bouncing from foot to foot, a happy smile on her face. Both women liked AJ but she was a little much to take at times and this early in the morning, dealing with AJ was something they didn't want to do.

"Hey Beth!" AJ said excitedly touching her shoulder "Hey Nattie!"

"Hey AJ" They both said together "This is our new medic Raven"

"Hi!" She said excitedly forcing her hand into Raven's. Instantly Raven grabbed her wrist and her neck and threw her into the wall. Beth and Nattie gasped, not expecting that from her. Raven just looked at AJ's fallen body "I don't like to be touched by anyone at anytime for any reason"

"You could of said that before you threw her into the wall" Nattie rolled her eyes at Raven's outburst.

"Now she knows, she won't do it again" Raven said simply as AJ picked herself up. With her eyes bursting with tears AJ ran down the hall.

**Randy's POV**

When I came back she was still talking to Beth and Nattie, they were argueing about something.

"What happened?" I asked handing Raven her coffee, her fingers grazed mine for a moment, her skin so smooth it made certain urges hard to ignore.

"Raven threw AJ into a wall" Nattie rolled her eyes "You could of given her a warning first"

Raven just shrugged "Now she knows, she won't do it again"

"She's got a point" I cut in, I wasn't really a fan of AJ in fact sadly thing AJ had going for her was she could give some decent head.

"Don't encourage her Randy" Beth cut in "You can't go around throwing people into walls Raven"

Again she shrugged "Sure I can"

"Hey!"

We all turned and saw Sheamus coming down the hall, AJ right beside him. "You owe her an apology lass"

"You told Sheamus on me?" Raven looked at AJ "You might as well of told my father"

"Apologize to her!" Sheamus barked at Raven.

"No" Raven stood her ground and it made me wonder if Cody was right, she did bring trouble on herself. "She touched me and I didn't like it"

"You threw me into a wall!" AJ exploded instantly hiding behind Sheamus.

Raven just looked at them thoughtfully "I have to come back to I don't like to be touched by anyone at anytime for any reason"

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over" Cody cut in that smile on his face. It looks as though he wants me to kill him.

"Wow and I thought you were smart" Raven shook her head "Seriously you can't be that smart if your still picking on me"

"And what are you going to do about it Raven? Tell your psycho sister?" Ted mocked "We're scared really"

"Why would I need Iziah? I'm the medic and you two have injuries. You do the math"

Now they went pale at the reality of what she just said. "You wouldn't"

Raven just shrugged, not answering them and leaving them to get paranoid "Thank you for the coffee Randy." With that she walked away leaving us all to wonder what the hell just happened.


	19. Advice

**Chapter 19 Advice**

**Randy's POV**

After my match I headed straight to the locker room, now that work was over with I could go back to thinking of Raven. At first I thought that maybe she hated men touching her because men had done something to her but after hearing that she slammed AJ, a woman, into the wall I was back to being confused as to why she hated to be touched. I got changed in record time and started to shove things into my bag when the door opened.

"Orton!" Triple H barked like a drill sergent.

"Sir! yes sir!" I saluted him like in my marine days.

Hunter grinned "Sorry I thought you had music on"

"Can I relax now sir or are you gonna tell me to drop and give you twenty?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok"

"Its about Raven"

"Is she ok?" I furrowed my brows in concern. If they had done anything to her I would kill them myself.

"Your concerned for her?"

"Of course I am"

"I wanted to ask if you were serious about her? Because if this is just some game your playing because your bored then you may as well man up and take your beating now"

"Its not a game Hunter, I like her. I genuinely like her and I would like to get to know her even if that means killing someone"

"You don't have to go that far Orton" Hunter laughed "But seriously, if your serious about getting to know my neice then I guess I could help you"

"Help me?"

He laughed again "I have no doubt that you could get your own women but Raven's a little different and you need help getting to that one"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Me and her sister believe that its time she tries to heal and so I've decided to give you a chance at doing that. Just don't hurt her because I'm sure Izzy wouldn't mind going back to prison for her sister"

"Ok so whats this help your going to give me?"

"Take it slowly, very slowly. So slowly that you feel like your going insane from all the slowness"

"Ok slow as in baby steps"

"No slow as in turtle steps, snail steps. If you can think of something slower than that then do that"

"Ok so take it slow. Anything else?" I was greatful to be getting some help, I really was because Hunter was right, Raven was different to other women and maybe Teddy was right, my powers were dwindling.

"Well you know not to touch her"

"Yeah I think we all know that" I laughed still thinking of poor AJ being slammed into the wall.

"Don't mention the past at any cost because sometimes you have no idea how she'll react, she might break down or she might snap. Either way it hurts"

"Well I know nothing about her past so how can I mention it?" I looked at him confused.

"No doubt you've seen the scars so that would count as mentioning the past"

"Scars?"

He just looked at me "You've never seen them?"

"No"

"Randy for every tattoo she has you can bet there's a scar underneath that she's trying to hide"

I didn't say anything as she flashed in my brain, the only place that was tattoo free was her face. It just made me more curious about what had happened to her, another reason I wanted to get to know her.

"Ok so I won't mention the past. Anything else? Anything that is of actual use?"

"You need to put her at ease so she can learn to trust again, again you need to be slow but the one thing that never fails to get her talking to you? Talk about wrestling."

With that he left me to it, I couldn't wait to try out this new information and techniques on Raven. I wasn't in love with her I knew that but I also knew that I would end up that way, it was just a feeling I had and for once it didn't scare me, I merely embraced it. Raven needed me and I needed her.


	20. Lunch date

**Chapter 20 Lunch date**

**Randy's POV**

When I got into the arena the next morning the first thing I saw was Raven and her beautiful smile, in my head she smiled just for me and it made the going slow process alot easier.

"Hey sunshine"

"Hey yourself, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, what about you?" I noted that beneath her smile she still held the dark rings.

"Good" She laughed putting me at ease.

"I think the real question is _who_ did you sleep with" Cody taunted coming up behind her. I hated that she suddenly got that scowl.

"Well we all know who you slept with Cody, did Teddy finally let you on top or are you still sucking his dick like the bitch you are?"

"Don't you dare-" Cody started, Raven pointed her finger at him like he was a school kid.

"If you don't want me implying that your gay don't imply that I'm a whore"

"You _are_ a whore"

"And your gay so why don't you go back to sucking Ted's dick so I can do my job in peace" She snapped before stalking away from us.

"Cody" I growled as soon as she was around the corner. I was getting so sick of them being jerks to her for no reason or at least not knowing what the reason was. "You gotta stop being a jerk"

"Why?" He looked at me as though he didn't even know he was being a jerk.

"Because I really like this one and if I lose my shot with her because of you and Ted I'm not gonna be happy and you of all people should know what I'm like if I'm unhappy"

"Randy I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but that girl is nothing but trouble"  
>"All I know is a rumor was started and you think it was her"<p>

He rolled his eyes "Firstly she did start it and second for no reason whatsoever she got her sister to beat me and Ted up, we were in hospital for months because of Raven's psycho sister"

"So don't you think its Iziah that you should be hating and not Raven?"

He rolled his eyes again "When it comes to those two, Ravens the brain and Izzy is the muscle. Raven points and Iziah destroys so you better just hope she ain't pointing at you" He patted my shoulder and walked away leaving me more confused about the situation.

Around half nine I went to where she was working to ask her my burning question. All morning I had thought about what Cody had said and as much as I liked my friend I had reason to believe that Raven wasn't the type to strike unless she was provoked so again I was back to what they had done to her. She was in the middle of fixing up Sheamus when I came in. He was telling her to apologize to AJ.

"No means no whitey" Raven murmered

"What did you call me lass?" He demanded

"Whitey, you know because your white"

He rolled his eyes again "You should apologize because if you don't your gonna make yourself some enemies"

It was her turn to roll her eyes "Have a twin like mine and your used to enemies, its friends that take getting used too"

"Thanks" Sheamus shook his head knowing it was no use in argueing with her. "I'm going now"

"Thank God"

"Bad news is I'm here" I laughed from the doorway. Playfully she rolled her eyes

"Oh no thats the worst thing ever"

I grabbed my chest "That's just cold"

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour in joining me for lunch?"

She raised an eyebrow at me "The honour?"

"Yes the honour in joining me for lunch"

"Since you sound like a guy from the sixties I have to say ok, I'll join you for lunch"  
>I swear my heart started beating faster when I heard that "Sweet I'll meet you in the Divas locker room about five too?"<p>

"Sure"

Raven couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach when she went to deal with the Diva's, she wasn't nervous about having lunch with Randy, she had had lunch with him many times, she was nervous because she was taking a chance. She couldn't help but like Randy, she could feel herself slowly falling again. She just hoped that nothing spoiled it. Raven couldn't help but feel pessimestic about this new found liking, something always ruined it for her.

"Good morning ladies" Raven said nicely coming in with her supplies ready to check them over.

"Morning Raven" Nattie smiled slyly "I hear you have a lunch date today"

Raven just looked at her "Seriously this place is like a small town, can't sneeze without someone holdin out a hankie"

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Raven asked as she checked Layla over.

"You have a lunch date with our world heavyweight champion"

"I wouldn't call it a date, but I'm having lunch with Randy"

Beth shot a look with Nattie "Tell me Nattie, do you think Raven will wind up on her back or do you think Randy will come back with a missing limb?"

Nattie looked at Raven thoughtfully "I think our world heavyweight champion will come back with an arm missing"

"Ok someone explain" Raven interjected annoyed and paranoid.

"Well when Randy invites one of us girls out to lunch they always end up on their back in his hotel room"

"Keep explaining"

"He used to do it alot when he split from his wife but then it dwindled, but every now and then he'll come in wanting to lunch with one of us and like I said they always end up on their back in his hotel"

"So he comes in and goes I'm taking you to lunch and thats code for we're gonna have sex?"

Nattie shrugged "Pretty much"

"Here's an idea, why don't you just say no?"

"Oh no, you don't say no to Randy Orton"

"Why? Does he get violent?"

"No"

"Weepy?"

"No"

"Then why can't you say no to him"

They all looked at her like she was crazy "Have you not seen him? He's like sex on wheels"

Now it was Raven's turn to shoot them a strange look, shaking her head she emptied her head of the paranoid thoughts "Ok I'm going now"

She had to get away from all the teasing and taunting because she didn't see the big deal. She was only having lunch with Randy it wasn't as though she was _dating_ him.

Just after eleven while Raven was in her temporary office her uncle stopped by to see her.

"Heard you had a lunch date?"

"Man is that like the latest gossip in the locker room?"

"Pretty much"

"Its not a date, its two people having lunch"

"Rae whether or not you wanna acknowledge this but Randy likes you and I don't see that changing"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for it to wear off"

"What to wear off?"

"The curiousity, eventually it'll wear off and we'll be back at square one"

"What makes you think it'll wear off?"

"Because I know the type of man he is, he likes sex and touching and all that crap. Soon enough he'll realise that he's got no chance of that happening with me and he'll move on"

Hunter shook his head slowly "I don't think so Raven. Randy can be very patient when need be"

Raven shrugged "He's patient and I'm stubborn. We both know which streak is stronger. Now if you don't mind I have work to do"

Hunter left her to it hoping that Randy could go the distance because deep down he truley thought the Apex Predator was good for his broken psychotic neice.

**Randy's POV**

At exactly five to tweleve I stopped by the women's locker room to pick Raven up. I don't know why I was nervous but the butterflies were in my stomach. Maybe it was because I really liked her and knowing that my usual tricks weren't gonna work I had to try something new.

"Hey you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She smiled pulling on her jacket. I swear all the girls gave her a knowing look. I know what they were thinking, that by the end of the lunch hour Raven would be on her back and I'd be back to them. Well sadly for them that wasn't the case.

"Lets get outta here, that pixie is startin to piss me off"

I take it she meant AJ because AJ suddenly got a hurt look in her eyes, Raven didn't care and just pushed her way out of the locker room.

Soon we were seated at one of the local cafe's ready to have some lunch, ironically no one had noticed us and we were free to talk about whatever we wanted. I badly wanted to know the full background to the war between her, Cody and Ted. However I knew that I had to take it slowly and tread carefully.

"Tell me something about you, something no one else knows" I said once he got our food. She got a steak and cheese pie while I opted for a burger.

"Hmm? Something about me?" She fiddled with the straw in her coke for a moment. "I hate peas"

I chuckled gently "No something personal"

"Why so curious?"

I half shrugged "I wanna get to know you I guess"

"Ok I'll tell you something about me but I can promise you, you won't believe me"

"Try me"

Raven took a deep breath "Ok would you believe that me, my sister Iziah and Ted and Cody were once best of friends"

I almost choked on my drink "You guys were _friends_?"

She nodded "Once upon a time"

"What happened?"

"Remember me telling you about the only time my father had defended my honour?"

"Cody smacked you over the head with a pipe?"

Raven gave a coy smile "Yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no. Next thing I know I was on the ground with a really sore head. Before I slipped into the darkness Iziah had speared him to the ground and beat the living shit outta him"

"I bet his daddy wasn't happy about that"

Raven shrugged "Neither was mine. After that incident we were split apart and the next time we saw each other was school and then the war began"

"How did it begin?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face "I can hear that voice telling me to shut up, I'm talking too much"

"I like listening to you talk"

Raven laughed "Alright I'll tell you but promise me if my talking begins to annoy you, you'll tell me to shut it"

"I promise"

"Ok the war began with Ted's brother trying to take advantage of my younger sister Jamie"

"Advantage how?"

"Jamie has a severe brain injury making her the perfect target for men like Diabase. He tried to take advantage of her and I overheard so I beat the crap outta him before he could. Ted didn't like it and demanded I apologize, I told him to go and fuck himself. He didn't like that so he slapped me across the mouth and he got a flash of silver as Iziah lept at him. The whole thing just got outta hand and the next thing I know its around the school that the freaks hate the golden boys and it all just exploded into a war"

"Sounds like they bought it on themselves"

"No I'm not gonna pretend that me and Iz are entirely innocent, we hurt them as much as they hurt us but in the end what they did to me was way worse than anything I had ever done to them"

"What did they do?"

She shifted uneasily in her seat and I just knew that I had asked one question too many "I'm not ready to share that yet. With anybody"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too"

"Its ok. Alot people are asking that same question. I'm just not ready to share although..." She trailed off making me wonder again what she was gonna say.

"Tell me, what were you gonna say?"

"I hope one day I can tell you and you'll be there to listen" She mumbled, and I felt my heart swell with wanting. I hoped I could be the one to listen to her story.

**A/N **A long and possibly confusing chapter I know but it does begin to explain (I hope) how the war started


	21. Breaking free

**Chapter 21 Breaking free**

Raven went back to her temparary office still reeling about her lunch with Randy, she didn't mean to share so much about herself but something about Randy she trusted. Something in those deep blue eyes made her trust him. Raven knew the early signs, this was exactly how she felt with Chase in the beginning. She had to watch herself around him, she couldn't go through anymore but even she wasn't immune to the sexy charm that was Randy Orton.

"How was your date?" Cody cut through her thoughts shutting the office door so they were completely alone.

"What do you want jerk-off?" Raven snapped in no mood to deal with Cody, not while she was happy-ish.

"I wanted to know how your date went?"

"Thats my business"

"If your talking about me it becomes my business" Cody snapped back leaning over her desk. She could smell his disgusting cologne bringing her back to that horrible night.

"Cody I'm confused, do you hate me or are you in love with me? Because right now your acting like a jilted jealous lover"

"There's not enough alcohol in the world that would make me love you"

"Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna have to go to thearapy to get rid of that traumatic imagery"

"I just wanna make sure my little warning is still fresh in your mind"

"Listen cock-fag, I'll talk to who I want about what I want when I want however I want"

Cody went to grab her but she was faster dodging out of his way she flicked up her giant hunting knife and held it to his throat.

"Don't make me slit your throat Cody, I don't wanna have to clean up another mess today"

"You really think you got the guts to use that thing?" Cody still taunted her despite the giant knife to his throat.

"Don't you get it yet Cody? I am no longer your victim. I'm no longer afraid of you and Ted. I'm free and with each day I only get stronger and eventually I'll be strong enough to tell the world what you did to me"

"Nobody will believe you because at the end of the day Raven your nothing but a whore"

"Get outta my office Cody" Raven spat, her hands shook as he got closer to her.

"He doesn't like you Raven, your nothing but a quick fuck to him and if you tell him he's not going to care because your a nobody and no one cares about one little whore"

He left her in the office shaking and trying not to cry. His words had cut her to the core and she couldn't help but take them to heart, what if he was right and Randy would turn out to be like Chase. Raven locked the office door and slid down to the floor, her back against the hard cold wood. Everything just spiralled in her head, that night, his words, Chase and Randy. She couldn't take anymore and as always the cold metal of her knife bought her comfort.


	22. Chance gone

**Chapter 22 Chance gone**

Hunter searched the halls relentlessly for Randy, he had some more advice for his friend that would help him get closer to Raven. Hunter really believed that Randy was perfect for his neice mainly because Randy didn't scare easily. Alot of people wouldn't admit it but deep down they were afraid of Raven and her sister Iziah, they were very scary in their own right despite being small. Even though Randy had alot of bad points going for him Hunter couldn't deny the good in Randy, Hunter truely believed the Legend Killer was what his neice needed.

"Have you seen Randy?" Hunter finally asked Sheamus, he was tired of playing hide and seek.

"Locker room was the last place I saw him" Sheamus shrugged heading on his way to train.

"Thanks"

When Hunter got to the room that held Randy's name on the door, AJ was making her way out, a small smile on her round face.

"Hey Hunter"

"What were you doing in there?" He asked, he had a fair idea but he could of been wrong.

She gave a little giggle, wiping her mouth. Now Hunter _knew_ what was going on in there and he let the rage fuel him, he couldn't believe he was wrong about his choice.

**Randy's POV**

I knew technically I hadn't done anything wrong but I still felt guilty. Here I was having these strong feelings for Raven and turning around using AJ for my own selfish needs. All I kept thinking was I was a weak man and if Raven found out she would start listening to the rumors in the locker room and refuse to give me a chance. I took a seat on the bench hoping that she didn't find out, I knew that was a long shot. Hell people knew about our lunch within thirty seconds of me asking her. Putting my head in my hands I hoped that bitch would keep her mouth shut, I had to smirk in spite of myself. If AJ could keep her mouth shut I wouldn't be having this problem. Hunter burst through my thoughts as he barged into the room, instantly I could tell he was pissed off. I barely had time to ask when he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"I can't believe this is what you call going slow" He growled slowly choking the air from my lungs. "How could you do this to her?"

"Hunter" I managed to get out as he let me go. I gasped and panted for well deserved air. I wasn't about to tell him I hadn't done anything wrong, I knew that would only piss him off more. He grabbed me off the floor and threw me into the wall.

"I can't believe I thought that you would be good for her"

"Hunter wait" I tried my best to reason with him, after all these years of friendship I wasn't about to hit him, not when it could be settled without violence. Who was I kidding? I didn't wanna hit him because I knew Raven would hate me for it.

"Wait for what? Wait for you to be going out with my neice only to find you fucking around with AJ?"

"Thats not how it is"

He threw me once more before towering over me "I should of done this from the start, stay away from my neice"

"Hunter" I tried to reason again, I couldn't believe I was getting the warning when I was so close.

"No. Stay away from my neice Randy or I will make you stay away"


	23. He knows!

**Chapter 23 He knows! **

**Randy's POV**

I hated it but I did what Hunter had said and I stayed away from Raven, I didn't want too but for the sake of the business and my job I did what I was asked. I really hated that look she got in her silver eyes when I quickly avoided her, it was like her heart broke right in front of me. It had only been a couple of weeks since that incident with Hunter but I still felt it and I couldn't stop blaming myself for being weak. Who knows maybe I had lost my chance with the one?

"Hey Randy" Raven came up to me in the hall and for once I hated the fact that I had to be a cold bastard.

"What?"

I hated that look in her eyes, it was like she was about to cry. "I just wanted to know how your leg's going?"

"Its fine"

She looked at me sadly, getting that I didn't want to speak to her "I'll leave you to it then"

I just watched her retreating back feeling like the shittiest human being in the world. The last person I wanted to hurt was her.

Raven got back to her hotel room just after eleven hoping that her sister was still awake. Whenever Raven was lost it was Iziah she turned too, more often than not it was Iziah who helped her, whether that be by bashing someone half to death or just by talking, Izzy was always there for her sister.

"Hey Raven whats up?" Iziah answered her phone a little out of breath. Raven could only guess what he sister had just finished doing. At times it made Raven jealous that her sister could still have the pleasure of feeling skin beneath her fingertips.

"Was I interrupting?" Raven flopped down on the bed hoping that Iziah would be up for a while.

"Nah just finished" Iziah laughed "But thats not why you called is it?"

"I have a problem"

"Are the moron twins giving you trouble? Cause I will come down there again" Iziah growled

"Nah, there leaving me alone thankfully its just..."

"Just what?"

Raven sighed "I was starting to like him how could I be so stupid to think he could like me"

"What?" Iziah asked clearly confused

Raven sighed "Randy. I was starting to really like him and now suddenly over the weeks he's become cold and avoiding me"

"Are you sure your not imagining it?" Iziah asked gently knowing her sister's paranoia. Ever since that night Raven had become overly paranoid about almost everything so freak outs were the norm.

"Yes I'm sure. I say hello and I can practically hear the ice in his voice. He avoids me at all costs, he even waited almost three hours to have a medic check him over just so he wouldn't get me"

"Raven have you done anything sexual with him?" Iziah already knew the answer but she thought she might as well cover all the bases.

"Yeah and afterwards I took Cody and Teddy out for drinks"

"Ok I know stupid question but I had to ask it"

Raven sighed again "I don't know what I did wrong"

"Sweetie maybe you didn't do anything wrong and maybe deep down Randy's a giant knob head" Iziah said gently.

Raven flew up off the bed, her eyes wide with fear "He _knows_!"

"What?"

"Oh my God! How could he know? Oh God! No wonder he's avoiding me"

"Raven you don't know he knows anything"

Raven wasn't listening now, she just kept saying he knows and oh my God. Iziah tried to soothe her but she knew it wasn't doing any good, Raven was in freak out mode.

"Raven!" Iziah yelled, at last Raven calmed down enough to listen to her. "You don't know if he does know, you have to calm down because I don't want you going to hospital again"

"I just can't believe it. I really liked him and before I even get a chance those two cock-fags have taken that away"

"Those two idiots haven't taken anything away, not while I'm still breathing"

"What are you going to do? Fly down here and _make_ him like me?"

"I'm not gonna make anyone do anything but soon enough you will see there is a happy ending for you baby sister"

Raven sighed, even though Iziah was only a few minutes older than her she was always called baby sister. "Forget it, maybe its a good thing that Randy has suddenly gone cold because for all I know he could of been like Chase"

"You don't know that Raven"

"Sure I do because maybe Ted and Cody are right, I'm just a whore that doesn't deserve to be loved"

"You listen to me Raven Venom Michales, you are not a whore and one day you will find the right man and he will love you in spite of what you have been through"

"I wish I could believe that Izzy" Raven said sadly before hanging up. Wiping her eyes she crawled into bed secretly praying that her sister was right, she still couldn't help but pray that that someone was Randy.


	24. Another chance

**Chapter 24 Another chance**

Iziah sighed heavily as she made her way into the tiny cafe to meet her uncle. She hated that someone had made her sister so unhappy and when she found all the people that had hurt her she was going to make them pay starting with the faggot that started that rumor about Ted and Cody.

"Hey Uncle" She gave him a quick hug before sitting down. Luckily they were outside so Iziah was free to light up a smoke.

"Orton's out" He said simply getting to his point.

"Who's Orton and whats he out of?"

"_Randy_ Orton"

Iziah just looked at him blankly making Triple H sigh "He jumped outta the cake"

She instantly brightened "Oh cake boy! What happened?"

"AJ's mouth around his dick happened"

Iziah shut her eyes in disgust "I didn't need that image"

"Well he's out"

"Just kill the pixie and be done with it" Iziah suggested flicking ash on the ground.

"We are not killing AJ"

"Fine! Do it your way" Iziah rolled her eyes "I still don't get it, while Raven and Randy are in the very early stages he's free to have whoever's mouth he wants around his dick"

It was Triple H's turn to shudder "Don't you get it? He's weak. If he gets with Raven he won't be having sex or any sort of touching for a very long time and he's bound to cheat on her"

Iziah sighed "Ok so thats Randy out, you out, Ric Flair out. I guess the only member left is Dave"

"He's married. To your cousin"

Iziah looked at him thoughtfully "I wonder if anyone would miss Shannon?"

"Izzy your not killing your cousin"

"Fine! Do it your way" Iziah huffed taking another puff on her smoke "So who do you propose we set her up with?"

"Well Smackdown has a lot of guys to choose from"

"Question, why does it have to be a wrestler?"

"Because I know these guys and alot of them are good men, besides it would be easier to track 'em down if they hurt her"

"Ok. Who do you propose?"

"Sheamus?"

"Nah things that glow in the dark freak her out"

"Mark Henry?"

"I don't want my sister flattened"

"Heath Slater? Justin Gabriel?"

"She hates beards and she hates gingers"

"Evan Bourne?"

Iziah rolled her eyes "I'm sorry I was under the impression that we wanted a man not a little boy"

Hunter laughed at her cruelty, he was pretty much used to it by now. "Ok. Wade Barrett?"

"Ew!"

"What? He's British so he's bound to be a gentleman"

"Ew. And I know Raven will say the same thing"

"Fine. Who do you suggest?"

Iziah looked at him thoughtfully "Meet me back here at five sharp and I'll tell you who she wants"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my sister because knowing you your about to take your pants off"

Hunter laughed "The belts already undone"

Iziah just shook her head in disgust hoping that he was joking.

At exactly five o'clock Iziah was back at the same cafe with her Uncle, an almost pained look on her face.

"What? Do you have bad news?"

Iziah let out a sigh as she took a seat "What I found out today you may not like"

"Oh God what did you find out?"

Another pained sigh "After what I found out my suggestion is to give Randy another chance"  
>"What? He's already prooved he's weak"<p>

"Her only other options were John Cena"

"That would break Jamie's heart" Hunter supplied knowing how much his youngest neice worshipped John Cena. "Who was her other option?"

"Sin Cara"

"Isn't he?" "Gay. Yes"

Hunter sighed "So you reckon Randy?"

"When she mentioned him her eyes lit up and I haven't seen her eyes do that in forever so I say go with Randy"

"Fine. But if he hurts her I will kill him. That girl has been through too much to go through anymore"

"Well if he hurts her you'll have to get in line behind me old man"


	25. Screw the rules

**Chapter 25 Screw the rules**

**Randy's POV**

To hell with Hunter and his warning, I wanted Raven and one way or another I was going to have her, even if it took me forever. I had never felt this way about anybody, not even my ex wife so I wasn't going to pass up the chance just because Hunter was throwing his weight around. I made my way up to her room later that night hoping that she was awake and hoping that she would talk to me after me being a jerk. I just looked at the wooden door for a moment wondering what I was going to say, I figuered the truth should do it. With three blasting taps I waited patiently for her to answer. I knocked again hoping that I had the right room.

"Who is it?"

"Randy"

"Randy?"

"As in world heavyweight champion Randy Orton, the Apex predator, the legend killer, the viper"

Halfway through my speil of names she opened the door, that cold ice in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk" I said softly my heart tried not to crack when I saw that look in her eyes.

"Well I'm listening" She said leaning against the door

"This was a conversation I was hoping to have inside"

Sighing she stepped back "Well come in, I guess"

We took a seat at the foot of her bed, I was inches from her and I badly wanted to take her hands in mine but I didn't really feel like being punched at that point in time so I left it.

"If you've been avoiding me throughout the weeks I wouldn't of noticed, I've been really busy" She said bluntly, instantly the hurt flared up in my eyes "Yeah see I have noticed I just don't get why, I thought we were friends"  
>"We are friends Rae"<p>

"Oh I thats how people show their friendship these days, sorry I was mistaken"

I let out a heavy sigh, I didn't expect her to make this easy "Raven there's something I have to tell you"

In one big breath I told her why I was avoiding her and what happened with AJ. At the end of it she just looked at me blankly.

"Wait, thats why you've been avoiding me? I thought it was because..."

She trailed off again, I saw that look in her eyes, like she was about to say something important but stopped herself just in time.

"Because why?"

"I suddenly thought I repulsed you" Raven mumbled looking down at her scarred hands.

"You could never repulse me. Raven I really like you and I would like a chance for you to see that"

She shook her head slowly "I don't think so Randy"

"Raven please I'm just asking for a chance, right now the only one I want is you"

"Yeah right now. What happens in a couple of days? A couple of weeks? A couple of months? A couple of years?"

"Raven I only want you, I want to try a relationship with you and if that means no touching at all then so be it"

"I can't do that to you Randy, relationships are hard enough but being in one with me will be ten times as hard, your life is hard enough without adding me into the mix"

"So your not even willing to try?"

She looked at me sadly "I did try once and all I got was pain. I've had enough pain now I just wanna be left alone"

I stood up apparently this was a waste of time, no I wasn't giving up, I just wanted to give her room to breathe. "Ok"

"Ok?"

I just shrugged "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at work"

I left her sitting at the foot of the fancy bed to think.

After Randy left Raven put her head in her hands wondering if she had done the right thing. If being alone was the right thing then why did she feel nothing but an empty sadness. She had no idea what to do, she wanted Randy but at the same time she didn't want Randy. Sighing she took out the coin her sister had given her, when she was lost the coin made her choice and now she was lost more than ever.

"Heads I do it, tails I leave him be"

Nerves raked her system as she tossed the coin and caught it in her hands. She didn't want to look at it for fear of what she could be looking at. Slowly she moved her hand and looked at the shiny metal, a smile made its way across her face, it was exactly what she was hoping for.


	26. Ok I'll stop teasing

**Chapter 26 Ok I'll stop teasing**

**Randy's POV**

I hadn't seen Raven all day, which was amazing in itself if you think about it. I guess it was her turn to avoid me. I did feel immensly proud of my will power though, AJ came by seeking a repeat of what happened and I said no, how strong am I? Although by the end of the night I was still wondering just how long Raven was going to avoid me, I had a plan in mind I just needed her to be around in order for it to work. Just as I was packing my bag a knock errupted on my door. Groaning slightly I went to open it, expecting it to be AJ, instead it was a very nervous looking Raven.

"Raven" I was surprised in the least to see her, I thought her avoiding skills were better than this.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Not really. What can I do for you?"

She looked around nervously, I had never seen one person look so nervous. "About last night"

"Forget it even happened" I waved it aside. I did want to forget it. For now.

"I don't want to forget it. I was wondering if you meant what you said last night"

"Every word that left my mouth last night I meant"

"I was hoping you would say that because if your still willing to try then so am I" She let out a deep breath waiting for my answer to that. I swear to God my heart expanded about eight times its normal size, I had never been so happy.

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right with you"

She just looked at me strangely clearly not expecting that. "I just wanna get dressed then I'm taking you out for dinner, consider it our first date"

That smile that crossed her face made me even happier, she was even prettier when she smiled. "I'll be waiting right here then"

As Raven waited for Randy she sent a quick text to her sister, she was beyond nervous. In a very short space of time she had gained not just a date but a boyfriend. It was all very nerve racking.

_Going on my 1st date in years if anything happens anything at all kill Ted & Cody_

_Good luck, have fun & will do! _

"Ready?" Randy asked exactly two minutes later.

_Man I hope so _"As I'll ever be" She flashed him a grin as they started walking.

**Randy's POV**

I took her to my favourite resturant in hopes that I could show her how serious I was about her, about _us_.

"So do you take all your dates here?" She teased as we took a seat and looked over the menu.

"Nah usually I take them to a bar, the alcohol is easier to reach"

She gave a small giggle "So I must be ultra special?"

"Oh yeah" I poured her a glass of wine and then one for me, I wasn't much of a wine drinker but the occasion just called for it. "So tell me, what changed your mind?"  
>"Don't get offended but I tossed a coin. Heads I go for it, tails I leave you be"<p>

"So glad it landed on heads"

Raven laughed "Yeah then I realised it was a two headed coin."

"So did you toss again with a normal coin?"

"Why would I try again? I already got the answer I wanted"

"I mean this from the bottom of my heart, aw!"

Raven giggled again "To this day I still don't know why Izzy gave me that coin"

"She saw into the future, she knew you were gonna have to make a decision about us and you would need to toss a coin"

"Yes your right, my sister has the ability to see into the future"

After we got our food we settled into a natural conversation "Can I ask you something about your beard?"

"Sure"

"Whats with the beard?"

I had to laugh "To be honest I can't be bothered shaving in the morning"

"Thats always a good reason to have a beard" Raven laughed.

"Can I ask you something about your eyes?"

"Sure"

"Are they real?"

"As real as the beard on your face"

"Ok enough with the beard jokes"

Raven wiped her mouth on a napkin "Ok tell me more about you"

"Theres not much to tell, its all simple and basic really"

"Still I would like to hear the story from your lips instead of from Hunter or the internet"

"You asked your uncle about me?"

Raven blushed "You interested me. Its been awhile since someone has interested me"

"You had a crush on me!"

She blushed even redder "Only a small one, its not like you didn't feel anything for me"

"Yeah, its been a while since I've had a crush. Actually I don't think I've ever had a crush"

"Not even on your ex wife?"

"How did you know about her?"

She gave me an obvious look "_Everyone_ knows about that Randy"

I gave a small chuckle "Fair point. So what did Hunter have to say about me?"

"Oh you know, he's a jackass thats only interested in one thing, he's a giant knob head that needs to be shot"

For a moment I thought she was serious until I saw her eyes dancing "Oh your so funny"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. He said very nice things about you"

"Aw I'm touched"

"Actually the way he talked about you it seemed as though he was in love with you"

"Everyone wants a peice of Randy Orton"

Raven laughed "Hopefully the only one getting a peice is me"

"The only one I want"

She blushed again, she looked so damn cute when she blushed.

After dinner and talking ourselves to death I walked her back to her room at the hotel. This was the part of the date where I would kiss her but again I didn't fancy being punched.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, its been awhile since I've had one of those"

"Hopefully I earnt many more evenings like this one"

"As the boyfriend I say you have"

"Boyfriend?"

For a moment uncertainty flashed in those silver orbs, then she saw me smile and that bought out her's "Oh your so funny"

"Sorry I couldn't resist"

"Your lucky your bigger than me Randy or else I would slap you"

"I'm glad I'm bigger too, I hate getting slapped"

"I should be going" She let out a deep breath "Don't worry eventually I'll work up the nerve to kiss you goodnight"

"We can go as slow as you want in the meantime I can kiss myself goodnight"

She let out a laugh, "Thank you. Goodnight Randy"

"Night Raven"

Deja vu swept over Raven when she got inside her room, she could just feel something was wrong. Silently she pulled out her hunting knife, she always had it on her after that night it was the only way she felt safe. Like a ninja she crept across the floor to where she was sure there was someone. In a flash she struck out and caught Cody's t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled at him striking again. She missed him by inches as he dodged the attack.

"Relax I just wanna talk"

"I have nothing to say to you, you peice of shit" Raven snarled taking another swipe at him. He ducked again and caught her right across the jaw. Raven gave into the pain and sank to one knee. Cody didn't continue his attack, instead he looked her over thoughtfully.

"So how was your date?"

Raven let out a heavy breath "First you assult me then you stalk me, do I have to file a restraining order on your ass?"

"Just answer the question slut, how was your date?"

"None of your fucking business _ducky_"

Angrily Cody punched her again "I hope you remember this pain _Rae_ because it will be ten times as worse if you even think about telling Randy what we did to you"

"Its gonna come out eventually Cody, you can't hide it forever"

Cody shook his head "Only three people know what happened that night, me, you and Ted, and we're gonna keep it that way"

Raven laughed a little "You think I didn't tell anybody? Uh hello, there was a reason Iziah put you two faggots in hospital. Hunter knows, Harmoni knows, Storm knows, hell even Jamie knows"

"They don't know shit"

"Whats the matter Cody? Do you think Randy will be mad at what you did? Do you think that he'll agree with Hunter and say what you did was wrong?"

It was Cody's turn to laugh "I just can't believe that your falling for his lines Raven, I thought you were smart"

"You know what sucks for you Cody, I went out tonight and I had a good time and for the first time since that night I felt normal and no matter what you do from now on you can't take that away from me"

"Just remember the warning Raven, don't tell him or else I will be back here and I'll bring Ted"

"And I'll bring Izzy and Harmoni and Storm and Hunter, don't you get it duck-boy you don't control me anymore so get used to me doing what I want when I want. Now get out of my room"

Cody folded his arms across his chest "You know I don't feel like leaving, I think I will stay right here"

He ducked her knife attempt, sadly he failed to dodge her fist and now he was the one on his knees in pain.

"Get out"

He looked at her before his eyes went a little wide, putting his hands up in defence he finally left without another word.

Sighing Raven turned around to find big Zeke Jackson standing right behind her. She clearly forgot the rooms were connected by the bathroom.

"Oh God don't do that" Raven clutched her heart in fright. "Seriously you could cause a heart attack by doing that"

"Are you alright?" He asked tentively noting the fresh brusing on her jaw.

"I'm fine, thank you for scaring him away"

"Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine...you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Ezekial but you can call me Zeke"

"Raven, you can call me Rae"

"Are you sure your ok Rae?"

"I'm fine, really"

"Ok I'll leave you to it" He went back through the bathroom to his own room leaving Raven to bolt the doors so she was trapped inside. Right now she wished she could handle being touched because all she wanted was to hug Randy and have him tell her it would be alright.


	27. Meeting Iziah

**Chapter 27 Meeting Iziah**

**Randy's POV**

When I got to the arena the next morning I was very happy to find John Cena there, he had to be my best friend. Sure I was close to Ted, Cody and Hunter but John, well if anyone knew me it was him. He was the first one I told about my date with Raven, he was the first one to know how excited I was, not an emotion I showed very often.

"Hey Rand, how was your date?" He teased, that dimpled grin making his blue eyes dance.

"Best date ever" I cheered going into the locker room where Hunter was. "Hey Hunter"

"Hey Randy, how was your date?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well firstly I overheard and secondly Izzy told me. So how was it?"

"Best date ever"

"How bad did you want to touch her?" Hunter teased making me laugh

"I'm trying something new, building a foundation and sex can come later"

"Wait, hold up, how come you can't touch her?" John asked confused

"Raven hates to be touched by anyone at anytime for any reason" I supplied making John laugh

"Oh you are in for a tough time Orton, you _love_ touching"

"For her, I will wait. Besides my theory is, when we do get there the sex will be mind blowing"

"So seriously Randy, how bad did you want to touch her?"

"Really badly" I confessed "I bet she has the smoothest skin"

Hunter laughed harder "Oh this is gonna be so much fun, for years I watched you taunt and tease women and now its your turn to know how it feels"

"Your really just a sadist aren't you Hunter?"

"Call me what you want Randy but at the end of the day I can have sex with my wife"

"Hey I could have sex with your wife too Hunter, I just don't want too" I joked, luckily he knew I was joking. "I bet I could have Raven's panties off in a week. Relax Hunter I was joking"

"I bet you a grand that you'll still get your arm ripped off if you touch her" Hunter said thoughtfully.

Me and John laughed "Nah I think I won't be doing any betting, remember the last time we had a bet going about women, I really don't wanna be bitch slapped again"

Hunter looked at me seriously "Well at least the hard part is over with"

"What hard part?"

"Meeting the parents, you've already met her two fathers and two mothers, now you just gotta meet her twin sister. Thats gonna be fun"

"Whoa hold on Hunter, how can one girl have four parents?" John just looked lost, I'm glad he asked because I was lost too.

"Well theres Shawn and Trish and then there's me and Steph. You've already met us, now you just gotta pass her sisters approval"

"Are you kidding me?"

Hunter shook his head "The thing with Iziah is, Rey, Dom, Aaliah, Raven and Jamie all come first equal, there is no second place"

"Well I will pass her test because I'm pretty likable so ha"

Hunter gave me an evil grin "Well you do that, I'm gonna go and have sex with my wife"

As he walked out, Ted and Cody walked in. The first thing I noticed was the bruise on Cody's face. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged "Nothing." He just glared at John "This is for Smackdown guys"

Ted and Cody weren't exactly John Cena fans and he wasn't exactly fans of their's, I guess the only connection they had (besides the obvious) was they were friends with me.

John just gave them a smile which pissed them off even more "Yes I can read"

"Well get out then" Cody spat

"Nah I was in the middle of a conversation with Randy and I intend to finish it"

Before they could say anymore a girl that looked exactly like Raven walked in, I mean everything about her screamed Raven, even their tattoos were the same. Her round face a hint of red. "Wow the guys just keep getting hotter and hotter" She said looking at me and John, she looked at Cody "Ah a duck! and a strange looking goat thing"

"Oh your so funny Raven" Teddy spat icily. Like a pro martial artist (or one of Shawn Michales' kids) she superkicked him in the face.

"Wrong twin jackass" She looked at Cody "Hi Code, long time no speak"

"What the fuck do you want?"

Iziah rubbed her chin thoughtfully "My husband works here, my uncle works here, my aunt works here, my sister works here and now my sisters boyfriend works here"

"Your husbands a douche, your uncles a faggot, your aunt is a bitch, Randy's blind and your sister is a filthy whore"

Iziah just smiled "Seriously I put you in hospital once, I have no problem doing it again"

"Yeah because your a psycho nut job" Cody spat at her.

"Yeah your boring me now" Iziah looked to me and John "Which one of you is Randy Orton?"

"I am so glad thats you" John laughed,

She looked at me up and down "Well I must say you are alot hotter in person"

"Thanks I think. Randy" I offered my hand and surprisenly she took it, I figuered she would be like her sister,

"Iziah, you can call me Izzy"

"Or you can call her the slut of the town"

"Excuse me for just one second" Iziah said nicely letting go of my hand. Like she owned the building she stalked right up to Cody and punched him straight in the face. His body fell right next to Ted's and honestly I couldn't say I cared, they deserved it in my opinion.

"Right you were saying?" She said looking at us like she hadn't just punched out two superstars.

"There you are!" Rey exclaimed coming into the room. "Seriously you tell me nothing these days"

"I wasn't doing nothing honey, really" Iziah looked at her husband innocently trying to hide the two guys she just knocked out.

"Right and I'm not short" Rey rolled his eyes "Can't you go anywhere without hurting someone?"

"They started it" Iziah pouted "And besides I was just about to talk to Randy"

Rey grabbed her wrist "Oh no you don't, I'm not having you punching out our world heavyweight champion"

"But I was just gonna say" "No!"

"But!" Iziah protested. Rey whispered something in her ear making her blush and giggle like a school girl. "Your right, thats _way_ more fun"

Rey pulled her out the door and she gave us a happy wave "Nice meeting you Randy!"

John and me just looked at each other trying not to laugh "Well that was a tad strange"

Suddenly John burst out laughing "Now do you regret getting into a relationship with her sister?"

I laughed as well, I couldn't help it, Iziah certainly wasn't anything like her sister. "No I don't regret it because if that was anything to go by, I bet Raven's a demon in the sack"

Later on that day I met up with Raven in the corrider, at least I think it was Raven. "Hey baby"

"Hey _sweetie_"

"Your the twin aren't you?"

"Aren't you glad you came to that conclusion before you got me naked, that could of been really awkward"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't sweat it" She rolled up her sleeve a little "I'll show you a trick thats pretty obvious once you know about it" On her upper arm was an open mouthed snake. It actually looked pretty cool. "I have a snake and in the exact same place Raven has a, well she has a raven"

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind"

"Randy can I ask, how serious are you about my sister? Because if this is just some sick game to you then maybe you should man up and take your beating now"

"Izzy don't worry, I really like your sister. You have no idea how much I am sacrificing for her"

"From what Hunter tells me, yeah I know"

"Now I'm paranoid, you guys seem to discuss me alot"

Iziah laughed "Don't worry everything mean that was said about you was from me and I promptly got told to shut it by Hunter. I think he might be in love with you"

"Raven said the same thing last night"

"Well take her caution, that girl is hardly ever wrong well except when it comes to men which is why I'm a little skepetical about her choice, no offense"

"None taken" I should of been pissed but to be fair I didn't exactly have a clean track record when it came to women.

"Just don't hurt her Randy, she's been through enough to go through anymore and she seems to really like you. I ain't seen her eyes light up since Chase, and when I find that faggot" She went into a temparary evil glare before coming back "Anyways she really likes you and I don't want her to get hurt again, I don't think she can take anymore"

"Don't worry Iziah, I really like her and think about it if I can stand you I think I can handle Raven"

She instantly broke into a large grin "Sweetie the only man that can handle me is my hubby, which I should really find. I feel like round two"

That was imagery that I didn't need "Try that way" I pointed any which way, anything to get her away from me.

"Thanks and Raven is that way"

"Thanks"

Finally I caught up with Raven, that bruise on her face the first thing that jumped at me. "What happened?"

She smiled at me brightly "Oh a stupid thing really. I tripped"

"What? Onto someone's fist?"

Raven laughed "No, when I got in last night from our date, I tripped over my bag and smacked my face on the bed"

Again I could tell she was lying "Raven if someone did this, you can tell me"

"Randy, seriously it was just a clumsy mistake"

"Ok" I let it go which probably wasn't my best move, I had to let her see that she could trust me and once she knew that she could she would tell me and then whoever hurt _my_ Raven was going to pay.


	28. The plot thickens

**Chapter 28 The plot thickens**

After recovering from Iziah's attack and doing some light training, Cody went on his search for Teddy. While Cody opted for training, Teddy opted for finding a whore to fuck. Cody was stopped halfway down the corrider by Zeke Jackson. Instead talking nicely Zeke grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall

"Listen I don't know what happened last night and I don't wanna know but if you ever put your hands on that woman again I'm gonna snap you in half like a skinny twig" With his warning out Zeke threw him to the floor and continued on his way.

Gasping for breath, Cody scrambled up and fled to find Teddy. Luckily when he got to the locker room Ted was finished with whatever whore he was playing with.

"We're screwed" Cody said his eyes wide with fear, for the first time since Iziah's psychotic attack years earlier, he was actually afraid.

"Come again?" Ted looked at him bored

"We're screwed Ted, that whore is going to tell the world what we did and once she does, everything goes down the drain"

"Cody relax! That whore isn't going to tell anyone what we did"

Cody started to pace the locker room "I'm telling you, she has gotten closer to Randy and whatever she tells him he's gonna believe and that'll be the end of it"

"Ok firstly she isn't gonna tell Randy shit, secondly even if she does what harm is it gonna do anyway? So he'll stop liking us, big deal"

"And your not afraid of losing your job?"

"Code there's nothing she can do now, it was four years ago, legally its deadlock or whatever the legal term is"

"And then there's Iziah" Cody reminded him

"And she'll go back to prison. Look no one is gonna believe Raven. Its just like high school, her psycho rap sheet versus our squeaky clean rap sheet"

Cody wasn't convinced, shaking his head slowly he looked his friend dead in the eye "No, Raven needs someone to shut her up once and for good"


	29. Screams in the night

**A/N **A little bit of Ravens past comes to light, as the story progress you will learn a little more including what Cody, Ted and Chase did...Anyways Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Screams in the night**

**Randy's POV**

The weeks seemed to fly by and my time with Raven couldn't of been better, I had alot of fun with her. She was a blast to hang out with and it still made me wonder just how broken she was because other than the no touching rule she seemed like a naturally happy young woman. We still weren't any closer to the touching, I touched her hand once and she ripped it back sadly so I never made the move again. Luckily she had not sustained anymore surprise bruises or other injuries. After another much enjoyed date I walked her back to her room and said goodnight. I must of made some progress with her because she squeezed my hand goodnight. I was still impressed with my own willpower because it had been awhile since I had some action and I was still holding out for Raven.

Now at three o'clock in the morning I was greeted with banging on my hotel room door, even if that someone was Raven, they were gonna get screamed at, no one should interrupt a Vipers sleep. The words were caught in my throat when I saw her. Her entire face was red and puffy from crying, her arm sported a new bandage this time soaked red.

"Raven"

"I'm sorry Randy, I didn't know where else to go" Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was trying not to cry again.

"Come in" I stepped back and let her in, despite wanting to hug her I didn't even through her state I didn't want to make it worse by touching her, I knew I had to let her make the first move.

She sat down on the foot of the bed "I didn't mean to wake you up, I just needed to be with you"

I took a seat next to her "Tell me whats wrong Raven"

She shook her head gently, more tears spilling from her eyes "I can't. I just need to be with you, you make it stop"

"Ok stay with me the night"

She sniffed again trying not to cry, her entire body shook. Whatever she was remembering must of been really bad and it made me wonder if it had to do with Ted and Cody, although I still wondered what part this Chase guy played. Just when I thought I had it figuered out she collapsed in my arms hugging me tightly, tentatively I wrapped my arms around her and just held her while she cried. It broke my heart all over again and I swore when I found out the truth, Ted, Cody and Chase were going to pay big time.

When I woke up in the morning it was like I was talking to a brand new person. She had that smile back on her face and she seemed to be over whatever drama she was going through last night.

"Do you wanna talk about last night?" I asked gently once she was awake and had coffee. Luckily we didn't have to be at the arena until later on that day, so we had time to talk.

"Not really" She let out a pained sigh, like she knew I was going to ask.

"Raven you come here at three in the morning crying your eyes out, your arm pissing out with blood getting all freaked out and you expect me to just forget it and not want to know"

"I can't tell you" Raven shook her head "You'll just leave me and think the worst of me just like Chase"

"Raven I am your _partner_, you have to give me something. I don't expect the whole story but at least tell me why you came here last night in the state you were in"

She gave me a hard look before softening "Your right, ok take a seat and I'll tell you about last night"

I took a seat next to her and waited patiently for her to go on. "Did Hunter tell you anything about me, anything personal?"

"He only said you were broken and that your whole life has been a struggle"

"Struggle isn't the right word" She said bitterly "I know starving kids that had it easier than I did"

I waited pateintly for her to go on, it was clear she needed a silent ear for this.

"When I was six I was waiting for my Dad to come home and take me out fishing, I loved fishing with my Dad. It was the only time I got to spend alone with him. It would be just us and the fishes. On that day it was just me and my mother at home, she was upstairs and I was waiting outside on the porch. Finally he came home, looking really pale. I figured it was nothing to me he was superman and nothing could hurt him. Suddenly he falls to the ground, shaking and clutching his chest. I screamed for my mother while he lay dying in my arms, by the time she came down he was dead and I was the only witness"

It took a minute to click but I got there, Shawn wasn't her real father and her real father died in her arms, not something a six year old kid should witness.

"Some nights I can still see it clear as day in my head and it keeps me awake, screaming and crying because I couldn't save him"

"Rae you were six, what happened was not your fault"

"Try telling that to my whore of a sister" Raven said bitterly. "My older sister Brittney was a daddy's girl also, she always claimed to be my Dad's favourite. We all know it was Jamie. Anyways at the funeral she slaps me and says that it was my fault and that I killed Dad"

Gently I took her hand, she tried to pull away but I held tight and shockingly she didn't slap me "Raven it was not your fault. You were a child, there was nothing you could of done"

"I know that now but some nights it still haunts me and I still think maybe I could of done _something_, anything to save him" She looked at me greatfully "Thank you"

"I wish there was more I could do or say"

"Just being there and not being a jerk like Chase is more than enough"

"What did he do that was so bad?"

She got that same cold evil look that Iziah got when his name was mentioned and I thought maybe that I had asked too much at one time. Suddenly she was back with me "I don't wanna talk about him, all he does is hurt me and when I find him I'm gonna slap him with a chainsaw"

I couldn't help but laugh "Can I see your arms please?"

"Why?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Just wanna make sure I have the right twin"

Raven finally laughed "Trust me you do, if it were Izzy she would be pitching the idea of a threesome with her and Rey"

"Interesting"

"More like disturbing"

I pouted playfully "Aw can I not have a threesome with your sister and her husband?"

"Go for it just don't expect to play with me afterwards"

"Ok I'll pass on the threesome with your sister and her hubby"

She clasped my hand again "I don't know why you fell for me but I'm glad you did"


	30. Silence

**Chapter 30 Silence**

**Randy's POV**

Since that night Raven had spent most nights with me, it killed me being that close and not being able to touch her. She had gone back to not wanting to be touched which really sucked because it was definately a lot harder to play by the rules when she was right next to me. Thankfully she had spent last night in her own hotel room so quite bluntly I didn't have to endure the torture of having her right there and not being able to touch. I got to the arena earlier than I needed, I guess I was hoping to see her and hopefully sneak a kiss finally. I didn't hold much hope of that but I still stuck to my theory, when we did get there it would be mind blowing. I went to where her office would be for the day, she wasn't there. She was probably with the girls or at the coffee machine.

"Hey Hunter, have you seen Raven?"

He raised an eyebrow "I thought she was with you?"

"No she spent the night in her own room last night"

Hunter didn't say anything for a moment, pulling out his phone he checked the time before calling her. After a few moments he ended the call. "Something ain't right"

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer me instead he just went to Vince's office and I had no choice but to follow.

"Vince we may have a problem" Hunter started not bothering to knock or anything. I guess because he was banging Steph he could do what he pleased.

"Whats that Hunter?"

"Raven isn't here yet"

Vince just looked at him "So she's a little late, it happens"

"Not to Raven it doesn't, fifty jobs and she has never been late once"

"Well when she comes in I'll have a word to her"

"I think me and Randy should go back to the hotel and look for her, seriously Vince something is wrong. You know as well as I do this isn't like her"

Vince gave a sigh "Do what you have to Hunter, just make sure she's ok and she hasn't you know" He said shooting a look at me.

All the way back to the hotel Hunter kept trying to ring her, she just wasn't answering and I hoped that she was ok. I would never forgive myself if she wasn't.

"She'll be ok, shes a tough girl" Hunter said I'm picking it was more for his benifit than mine. He was trying to reassure himself that she would be alright. That car trip seemed like the longest one in history and at last we were making our way up to her room. Hunter knew instantly which room she would be in, apparently it was always room thirteen unless she was with me.

"You wanna barge it open or should I?"

I tried the handle to find it was unlocked, the first good thing to happen that day. Her room was practically the same as always and just like we prayed she was in bed huddled underneath the blankets. Hunter sighed in relief, "You had us worried kiddo"

He pulled back the blankets and neither of us were prepared for what we saw, Raven was battered and covered in blood. Her breathing came in short raspy breaths, each one she took she fought to stay alive. Hunter quickly rang an ambulance and did what he could to keep her breathing, I somehow felt like it was my fault, if only I had stayed with her last night.

"You go back to work and tell Vince he's a medic down, I'll go with Raven to the hospital"

"No I wanna stay with her"

"No! You have to go, she will never forgive you if you miss work because of her. I'll keep you updated every step of the way. I promise"

Feeling like I had no other choice I left the room, I just hoped Raven would pull through. I tried to stop the tears but they just came out and I knew once and for all, I was in love with Raven and I may of been too late to tell her that.


	31. Monsters under the bed

**Chapter 31 Monsters under the bed**

The first thing Raven saw when she opened her eyes was her sister Iziah, her eyes were a little swollen from crying but like a true sister she didn't leave her sister's bedside once.

"Welcome back"

Raven tried to speak but Izzy stopped her "Don't talk, it'll put stress on your lung"

She gave her sister a puzzled look, "You have a collapsed lung along with other various scrapes and bruising"

Raven shut her eyes, blind pain ran up her body. She thought she would be used to it by now, apparently not. Iziah passed her a pencil and paper, it was clear her sister wanted to talk.

"I've kept Randy informed of what's happening and Hunter has informed Dad"

Raven's eyes bulged, clearly she was freaking out.

"He had to tell him Raven, his daughter is in hospital with a collapsed lung. He needed to know that. It would be like not telling him about Jamie's brain injury"

Raven closed her eyes knowing that sister was right. _When can I expect him to get here? _

"He'll be here as soon as possible but he wants to know who put you in hospital and so do I"

Raven rolled her eyes _We all know who did it Izzy, the question isn't who or why the question is how?_

"How do you think those two goat blowers did it?"

Raven shrugged, clearly thinking _How did they know that I would be in my own room and not with Randy? OMG! You don't think Randy told them do you? You don't think he's been on their side all along do you? _More paranoid thoughts began to tumble onto the page and in the end Iziah had to grab the pencil off her.

"No I don't think Randy is on their side, he's a lot of things but he doesn't fit the bill of being a spineless coward"

Raven instantly relaxed and Iziah gave her the pencil back _I don't think I could handle it if he was on their side, I think I love him_

Iziah smiled at her younger sister "And one day you will be able to tell him that and he will say it back and you'll live happily ever after"

_Well I'm making progress I told him about Dad and about why I wake up most nights screaming _

"You know underneath all those tatts and stormy cold eyes may lay a decent human being" Iziah said thoughtfully making Raven smile.

_I do love him _

"And I can tell he loves you"

_How can you tell that? _

"After what I heard about him its taking _alot_ of will power to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't like to be touched"

_Do you think that one day I will be able to handle him touching me? _

Iziah shrugged "Yeah I think one day you will heal I mean I did"

_Yeah but you had Rey on your side_

"And you have Randy, I'm actually a little jealous, he's pretty hot well except the growth on his face"

Raven smiled again before her eyes went all buggy again, furiously she began to write on the page _I know how they did it!_

"How?" Iziah still couldn't figure how they managed to get to Raven knowing how safety conscious she was now.

_They got the room next to mine, when I had a shower Cody snuck in and hid_

"Where would he hide? You would spot him in an instant"

_Not if he was under the bed when I fell asleep he snuck out and let Ted in and they went to town on me hoping that by the time someone found me I would be dead_

"Well dear sister I'll be seeing you in about five to ten years for murder"

_No wait! _

"For what exactly?"

_I want to take care of it, I'm gonna make them think they have scared me and I'll stop talking to Randy about my life and as soon as I'm better I will strike, may I borrow some of your magic syrum please_

"Rae are you sure you wanna do it like that? I mean I could take them both out right now"

Raven shook her head _I'm tired of being scared and I'm tired of being their victim its my turn to instill the fear we just need to be patient and let them think they are calling the shots_

Iziah sighed "Ok if thats what you want Raven"

Raven nodded _Thats what I want but where are we on the syrum?_

Iziah let out a chuckle "Yeah you can borrow some, hopefully I still know how to make it"

**Randy's POV**

As soon as I could I rushed to the hospital to see Raven, I was updated thanks to Izzy. Apparently Raven had a collapsed lung and other assorted injuries, whoever did this was going to be murdered and I meant that. I was going to kill whoever did this to her.

"Hey baby" I said gently going into her room, she looked so bad that my heart broke just looking at her.

"I'll leave you two to it" Iziah said standing up "I need coffee anyways. Feel better Raven"

I took Iziah's seat next to her bed and just looked at my girlfriend all beaten and brusied. "How are you feeling?"

_Surprisenly upbeat lol_

"Any idea who did this to you?"

Raven shook her head _Nope your guess is as good as mine _

"Raven please for once tell me the truth, thats all I'm asking"

She let out a sigh, clutching her side in pain _I think Cody and Ted did this to me_

"What? Why?"

She let out a sad shrug and single tear slid from her face _Thats the one thing I really don't know your guess is as good as mine_

I took her hand and thankfully she clasped it back a small smile coming to her face.

_Don't freak out Randy but I think I love you_

It wasn't the setting I was hoping for but still it would work "Don't freak out Raven but I think I love you too"

_You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that_

"Will you please now stop shuttin me out, let me in Raven. Nothing you tell me is gonna make me love you less if anything it'll make me love you more because you are still here and getting through it"

_I still need time Randy but I will tell you the next part of the story as soon as I'm outta the hospital, I promise _

I stroked her hand "Thank you"

_In the meantime can you do something for me other than not go after Ted and Cody_

"You don't want me to go after them?"

She shook her head _No I'm gonna go after them myself I'm tired of being there victim please Randy understand this is something I have to do for me so I can move forward and heal_

I let out a heavy sigh "Ok I'll let you handle it but if you can't it looks as though me and your sister is gonna have a new activity to do together"

_Thank you Randy_

"So what is it that I can do for you other than not kill those two cock-sucking faggots?"

_Kiss me_

I just looked at the words not fully getting it but the look in her eyes told me she wanted me to kiss her. Gently I lent forward and kissed those soft pink lips and despite the setting and the fact that she was badly beaten I was right, because we had waited this long it was mind blowing. When I pulled away she had fallen asleep, a smile on her bruised face. I just sat there for a while and watched her sleep. I think it was safe to say that my friendship with Cody Rhodes and Ted Diabiase was over.


	32. Comedy relief

**A/N **Ok skipping forward a little to the time where Raven is outta the hospital and I'm not entirely sure about collapsed lungs (I'm not a doctor) so if it seems a little to unrealistic just remember its a story people!

Onwards people!

**Chapter 32 Comedy relief**

**Randy's POV**

After many months away from me Raven was finally coming back to work, apparently she had healed the best she could, her breathing still wasn't the best but c'mon she only had one lung now. Keeping my word I hadn't gone after Ted and Cody, it wasn't my fault that _someone _had told 'Taker and Kane that Raven was in hospital because of them. Hey I had kept my word to Raven.

"Hey sexy" Iziah greeted me coming up hand in hand with Rey. I still had no idea how to take Iziah especially when she says sexy with her husband standing right there.

"Hi Iziah"

"Future husband allow me to introduce you to my future sex slave" Iziah smiled introducing me and Rey, because we didn't know each other. Rey just shook his head and made a gesture that suggested his wife was a tad stoned.

"Ah"

"Are you making me sex gestures at me?" Iziah demanded

"No Izzy"

"Aw" Izzy pouted.

"Could you not hit on my boyfriend especially when your husband is standing right there"

"Raven!" Iziah cheered jumping out of Rey's arms and rushing up to her sister, instantly Raven put her arms out.

"Don't"

"Just wanted a hug" Iziah said grudgingly

"Izzy if I don't let that georgeous hunk of man meat touch me what makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm your sister and I'm pretty" Izzy gushed, I couldn't help but laugh. In her own way she was pretty funny.

"Not pretty enough" Raven smirked at her sister before shocking us all and sliding her hand into mine. I didn't fail to notice that her entire arm was shaking.

Izzy however had suddenly lost interest in us and turned back to Rey "Future husband lets go and have sex before I stop being horny"

Raven just rolled her eyes, I take it she was used to that outta her sister. Thankfully she left and Raven smiled at me. "See this is why I don't get into relationships because my twin scares them away"

"She hasn't scared me away but like everybody I'm thinking what the fuck?"

"Sweetie _we're _all thinking that" Raven laughed, despite all she had been through it was good to hear her laugh even though it was a bit wheezy.

"Are you sure your ok to come back to work?"

"Randy I have a collapsed lung, I'm not dead"

"You were close enough"

"Think about it like this, after everything I have been through I'm still standing here its like I'm invincible"

"Honey your not invincible"

"Sure I am, I've been shot, I've been stabbed, I've been beat down more times than I can count, I have a collapsed lung and I'm still standing here"

"You have not been shot"

Raven shrugged, her arm still shaking "Says you"

"Have you really been shot?"

She just gave me that smile as we continued to walk down the corrider

"Hey you know what we should do tonight Raven?"

"What?" She asked slowly possibly dreading my answer

"Me, you, Izzy and Rey should go out for dinner like a double date"

"Uh no. So who are you facing tonight?"

"Raven come on, come to dinner with your sister and her husband"

"No one wants to spend an evening my sister least of all me and I'm surprised you do"

"Its just dinner whats the big deal?"

"I don't want too" Raven grinned, I know there twins but she reminded me of Iziah when she did that which in a way was a little creepy.

"Come on Raven its just one night, how bad can it be?"

"Why do you want to have dinner with them so badly?"

I just shrugged "Honestly I would like to get to know the most important person in your life even if that means I gotta endure all the bad images of Rey naked"

Raven let out a long exagerated groan "Fine we'll go to dinner with them if they want but I can promise you its going to be nothing but pure and utter torture"

"I'll take my chances" I laughed a little wondering just how bad an evening with Iziah could be. Judging from what she had displayed so far it could be pretty bad.

After work and after we had gotten dressed and what not, me and Raven met up with Rey and Izzy at some resturant. The nerves had stopped now and I was just happy to spend some time with Raven and weirdly enough her sister.

"Hey guys" We took a seat opposite them and I was thankful that Iziah had come down from her high although from what Raven told me it was possible she was drunk.

"Hey Randy, hey Raven" Iziah grinned at us as we looked over the menu. "I saw the show very impressive win Randy"

"Thanks"

"Although Rey was better"

"Now I'm hurt"

I shot a look at Raven and realised she hadn't said a word she was just staring holes through her sister.

"Are you ok Raven?" Iziah asked tentively.

"Fine" Although her tone suggested she wasn't, I had to wonder why she was so angry at her sister.

"Do you want to leave so I can have a threesome with my husband and your boyfriend?" Iziah joked, Raven just wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at her sister venomously,

"Excuse me"

"Thats why she's mad, I should go and apologize before she snaps and someone gets hurt" Iziah pointed at her self before getting up and going after her sister. Maybe Rey could explain this to me.

"Is there a reason your so mad at me?" Iziah asked her sister who was standing at the resturant bar.

"You know why" Raven snapped sneaking a look back at their table.

"No I don't"

Raven looked at her sister, hurt. "I really like him and I would appreciate it if you didn't scare him away"

"Raven I am how I am, if I didn't change for my husband what makes you think I'm gonna change for your boyfriend"

Raven sighed "Izzy please just tone it down a bit, I really really like this one"

It was Iziah's turn to sigh "And if he really likes you nothing I say or do is gonna scare him away"

"Are you sure?" Raven looked at her sister uncertainly, "I'm just scared that he's gonna up and leave for someone that would actually have sex with him"

"Raven trust me, he's enduring having dinner with _me_, _me_ of all people. He's in it for the long haul"

Raven smiled at her sister happily "Ok I'll go back and play nice and I'm sorry I was so mad with you"

"And I'm sorry for offereing a threeway, but admit it the thought of your boyfriend and my husband is hot"

Raven just laughed, shaking her head.

**Randy's POV**

Thankfully when they came back Raven was in a much better mood, whatever Iziah had said it had made Raven happy again so that was a good thing.

"Everything alright now?" I asked gently

"Yeah just normal girly dramas" Raven assured me, Iziah gave me a small wink going back to her meal. I don't know why but that wink creeped me out a little.

"Well me and Rey have talked about this threeway and we'll only do it if Raven is the third person"

Raven and Rey laughed while Iziah gasped at her husband "And you agreed to that Rey?"

"Well think about it like this, for six years I've only had you I think we should give your sister a go"

Iziah didn't say anything for a moment, instead she looked to me "You know there's actually a list of people I won't sleep with. You, Alberto Del Rio, Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio"

Rey said something in spanish, something I didn't get but it made Raven roll her eyes as Iziah giggled again. "Oh you always know what to say Rey"

Raven rolled her eyes "Seriously both of you stop, I'm trying to eat"

"Ooh you should tell the story of the time you smacked Barbie out with a lunch tray"

"Iziah you just told the story"

"I'd like to hear the story"

"Trust me Randy, you don't"

"C'mon Raven! Tell the story, please!" Iziah begged clasping her hands together.

"Fine" Raven shot a look at her sister "We were in the cafeteria and Barbie decides to play dump the freak in coleslaw so after I got most of it off I picked up one of those plastic lunch trays and smacked her right across the face, the entire side of her face was a deep purple"

"Plastic lunch trays don't do much damage unless its in the hands of a ball player" Iziah laughed.

"You used to play ball?"

"Used too. I haven't played in a while"

"You should get back into baseball Raven, you were pretty good"

Raven shook her head uncomfortably "That part of my life is over Izzy, you know that"

"Ooh tell the story of when you and Barbie were in maths" Iziah said quickly changing the subject.

"Now that was fun" Raven chuckled "She was crying her pretty little eyes out for dear life"

"Ok now you gotta tell that story" I laughed, I had a feeling it was gonna be good.

"Well me and Barbie were in maths, and she started on me, so while the teacher was out of the room I grabbed her and held her out the window, we were up pretty high so Barbie really didn't want me to drop her"

"You held Kelly Kelly out a window?" I asked not quite believing it, not that she wouldn't do that but Raven was quite tiny and Kelly wasn't exactly the lightest person in the world.

"She started it" Raven protested, "Besides it wasn't like she didn't do terrible things to me"

"I bet you got into a lot of trouble for that"

Raven laughed "Nah only a detention, they didn't want their baseball team to suffer which it would have if they kicked me off"

"Raven was the best player they had" Iziah explained "They only won as much as they did because Raven was on the team"

"Ok enough talking about me, its getting creepy"

"Hear hear to that" Rey laughed clinking his glass against Raven's.

After dinner I dropped her back in her room, the night wasn't as bad as Raven first thought. I actually had fun and I learnt alot about Raven's school days.

"Well that was a productive evening, I'm sorry she talked about me alot. I kinda got sick of hearing my own name" Raven laughed melting into my arms. It was about as close I had ever gotten. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her in closer just savouring the moment.

"You know what I think?"

"Oh dear God what did I get myself into?"

"No" I chuckled "I think your sister really _really_ wants me to like you"

"Ah so did it work?"

"Not really, now I really like her husband"

Raven giggled "Yeah that idea is kinda growing on me"

"Well I'm more of a John Cena kinda guy"

"You know what we should do?"

My heart started to beat faster as those curves pulsated against me. "Whats that?"

"We should-" "Raven! You in there!" Her uncle shouted through the door ruining the moment.

"Oh for the love of crap!" Raven cursed pulling out of my arms. "Its always something"

"I'll see you tomorrow Raven, goodnight"

I walked out as Hunter walked in, we all know that I didn't want to leave but seeing as how Hunter was there I knew I had too.

Once the door was shut Raven looked at her uncle slightly agitated "Way to kill the mood Uncle"

Hunter looked at his neice slightly embarassed "Were you about too?"

"Oh no we are not having _that_ conversation"

"Ok skating right past that" Hunter laughed "I need a favour from you"

"Figures" Raven rolled her eyes "What is it that you want?"

"I know you have the day off tomorrow and I know that Randy is busy so you won't be hanging out with him" Hunter started "So I was wondering if you could take my girls and teach them how to play baseball"

Raven shook her head furiously "Oh no, I haven't picked up a bat since that day and I don't intend on starting anytime soon"

"C'mon Raven, I'm not asking you to join a pro team or anything, I just want you teach my girls how to play"

"No"

Huntyer sighed knowing that it was no good. "Fine, I'm sorry I ruined your evening"

Raven bolted the door shut and slipped into bed thinking about Randy and the other great love of her life, baseball.

It wasn't much to others but the worst night of her life began with baseball and Raven hadn't picked up a bat since.


	33. Strike back

**Chapter 33 Strike back**

Around midday Raven got up and prepared herself for the day. Last night she was so close to fooling around with Randy she could taste it. She was still cursing her uncle when her phone rung, she hoped that it wasn't her uncle because she was still a little pissed at him.

"OMG Raven you will not believe what I just saw!" Iziah squealed through the phone.

"You just found out that Rey has porn hidden beneath the bathroom sink?"

"What?"

"Nothing. What did you see?"

Raven's eyes bulged as Iziah told her the latest news "Say that again"

Iziah told her again and Raven again almost dropped the phone "Are you sure?"

"Yes. So the question is who do I tell first, Miz or Cena. They both have big mouths"

"Tell no one, I have an idea one so retarded that my head would explode if I even knew what I was talking about"

Iziah laughed through the phone "Are you sure you don't wanna tell the entire Smackdown locker room?"

"Yeah, I believe we could use this to our advantage"

"Ok baby sister but if your idea fails can I tell Cena?"

"Sure go for it"

"Thanks"

Raven waited in the darkness later that night feeling like a creepy stalker. She had been waiting for a while and now it was all about to come out, she just hoped her idea worked. She checked her left leg for the fifth time, she had to make sure the metal pipe was still in place. As soon as he came in the room she kicked him as hard as she could across the chest. Cody let out a gasp of air dropping to one knee, not letting up on her assult she kicked him again across the back. Before he could get up and defend himself she injected something into his left arm. The whole process took about thirty seconds and when she was done she sat in front of him, that creepy smile on her face.

"You must of thought I had forgotten all about you Cody"

"What did you inject me with?" Cody heaved trying to breathe normally, the only thing he could do was breathe. His body wasn't listening to his commands anymore.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Raven giggled madly "It could of been anything, water, gasoline, acid, air. I think thats the fun part, not knowing"

"What did you do to me!" Cody screamed his whole throat igniting. Raven's face turned cold as she flicked out her hunting knife and trailing it down his face.

"Don't yell at me Cody, I don't like it. If you yell again the last thing you will see is your eyeball rolling across the floor"

"What do you want whore?"

"I think its time we had a little chat"

"Oh yeah? Bout what? Baseball?" Cody taunted knowing how much baseball meant to Raven, he knew since that night she hadn't played since. Raven hadn't played much sport since that night. Cody was proud that it was him that took that away from her.

Raven punched him in the face, a thin trail of blood oozing from his lips "Your not funny ducky so shut it and pay attention"

Cody didn't say anything as that knife went back to his face "Heres the deal, you and Ted will now leave me alone, you won't speak to me, you won't come near me, you won't even breathe in my direction"

"Or what?" Cody spat

"Well not only will I tell the world what you did to me but I will tell the entire locker room your little secret"

Cody's eyes bulged "You wouldn't"

"Well you make me out to be some sort of evil manipulative bitch, maybe I should start acting on that"

"No one will believe you Raven so just give it up already"

Raven sighed shaking her head a little "What happened to us Cody? I remember days when you and Teddy would walk through hellfire and brimstone if it meant me and Izzy were ok. Now you seem to have this uncontrollable hatred towards me, its not even directed at Izzy who has done most of the evil work its all pointed at me. What did I do that was so bad to make you hate me so much?"

"You ruined me!" Cody screamed at her "Its all your fault!"

Raven just looked at him confused "Whats my fault?"

"Your the reason I'm like this! If you had just said yes all those years ago I wouldn't be..."

"Let me get this straight your blaming me for the fact that you enjoy getting taken up the ass by Teddy?"

Cody didn't say anything, he just looked at her his eyes reflecting nothing but an empty sadness.

"So your gay and your blaming me?" Raven asked again.

Cody nodded his head sadly, "I'm a damn dirty faggot and its all because of you"

Raven punched him again making him yelp "You put me through hell and take away everything I love all because you couldn't handle being homosexual?"

Cody tried to get up but his body just wouldn't budge, all he could do was lie on the floor as she towered over him. "You could of changed me Raven but no you had to be a selfish bitch"

"You know what, I've had enough of this shit. So stay away or I'll tell everyone that your a damn dirty homo"

Cody spit out a laugh "Go ahead, now I've stopped caring"

Raven ran the knife down his face again, the goosebumps of fear appearing against his will. "Or maybe I should ruin your relationship like you ruined mine with Chase"

"Whatever he did wasn't my fault" Cody spat

"Well you being gay isn't my fault but I still got blamed for that so now your going to be blamed for my failed relationship with Chase"

"Whatever he did, you deserved because at the end of the day, your nothing but a whore"

Raven looked at him thoughtfully "You truely have no idea of the hell I've been through, maybe I should give you a taste of what I've gone through in the last four years" Raven moved the knife from his face to his throat, "Maybe I should mark your body just like you marked mine"

"You don't have the guts little man" Cody taunted again.

Angrily Raven slashed his arm, Cody screamed in pain as the blood gushed over the carpet. "I have over four hundred scars Cody, thats one"

"Just leave me alone" Cody moaned in pain, he wanted to cover his arm to stop the blood but he couldn't, all he could do was watch as the blood flowed.

"Oh ok then" Raven smiled sarcastically "Because no matter how much I screamed that four years ago you just didn't listen"

"I'm sorry" Cody moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. Hearing those words, Raven lost control and just started to beat him savagely.

"Your _sorry_!" Raven shouted, "Your _sorry_! After everything I have been through because of you and Teddy, your _sorry_?"

"Please!" Cody begged, it was all he could do. Raven stopped for a moment, breathing harshly because of her one lung. "Please Raven don't do this"

"You know what, I really want to do this" Raven gave him that creepy smile again "You took everything from me and now its time I took something from you"

Cody began crying and pleading, he only now regretted what he had done to her and now he wished he could take it all back.

Raven shook her head annoyed "Your pathetic you know that. You can't even handle a little pain. Remember Cody I went through four hours of pain, four hours of nothing but pure torture, we haven't even started and already your begging me to stop"  
>"Please, please, please," Cody kept begging over and over, hoping that somewhere inside her she still held compassion.<p>

"Ok, I'll stop" Raven said pulling out her black leather belt "Right after I do this"

Cody screamed and screamed as she began whipping him to her hearts content, by the time she was finished his back was nothing but a bloody mess.

"Now you know how it feels to be a scarred freak, only difference is I will heal one day but you will forever remember this night Cody and I hope it haunts you 'til the day you die"

Raven spat on him before putting her belt back in her jeans and heading out the door. She hoped that no one would find him and he would finally die.


	34. X's ruin everything

**Chapter 34 X's ruin everything**

**Randy's POV**

I don't know what she did but ever since she did _it_, Cody and Teddy had left her well alone. They went to great lenths to stay outta her way and I must say it was good, not good enough but it was an improvement. I was on my way to see my lovely girlfriend when something happened that I despised more than Ted and Cody, my ex wife made her appearance, I was waiting for that actually.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, unhappy that she was here was an understatement, I'd rather scoop out my eyeballs with a junkies recently used cooking spoon then see her.

"Well thats nice" Sam spat at me sarcastically "Am I not allowed to say hello to my ex-husband?"

"No"

"Aw I just wanted to say hello" Sam pouted running a hand down my arm. I jerked out of her touch, it used to excite me now it just sickened me.

"Fuck off Sam, I'm in no mood for you"

"Well isn't that nice, I hope you don't treat your girlfriend like that"

"How'd you know about her?"

"News travels fast" Sam said coyly "I heard that she doesn't like to be touched, hows that working out for you?"

"Its working out fine actually" I smiled at her, she didn't need to know that I was still stuck on base one.

"Well if there's anything I can do" Sam started, rubbing my arm again "I could make it worth your while"

I jerked out her reach again "I'd rather claw my eyes out with a rusty spike"

She giggled playfully "Aw don't be like that Randall, I seem to recall that we had some pretty good nights, nights that made it worth while being married to you"

"What part of no don't you get slut?"

She giggled again "Don't get mad at me because your current whore won't put out"

Anger peirced through me and stupidly I grabbed both her arms, squeezing tightly.

"You've got me Randy, now what?" She purred at me, it was like this was a game to her.

I just looked at her trying to resist the urge to throw her against the wall. Before I could let her go she lent up and kissed me hard, I was so shocked by it that it took a moment to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was walking down the corrider of the past" Raven cut through us and instantly we lept apart.

"No, no, no" I got out looking at Raven, her silver eyes clouded over and threatened to spill tears.

She said something in spanish before turning on her heel and leaving me to deal with Sam.

Raven was so pissed she couldn't see straight, all she saw over and over was Randy kissing his ex-wife. It was like an on going movie that was stuck on repeat. When she got to her temparary office she began to throw things, everything went flying including important papers that would have to be resorted. How could he do that to her? After everything he said he turns around and does that? And with his ex of all people.

"Wow someone's angry" Iziah commented innocently taking note of the destroyed office. "What did those two pig fuckers do now?"

Raven looked at her sister angrily, breathing heavily like an enraged bull "How could he do that after everything he said?"

"Who did what?"

"Raven?" Randy popped his head in hoping they could talk, he really just needed to explain and hopefully she would listen and believe him.

"You can fuck off and go to hell" Raven snapped badly wishing she could pick up a baseball bat, someone needed their head smashed in badly.

"Let me explain"

"Whats to explain?" Raven held up both her hands like they were puppets, "This is you and this is your ex-wife" She started mashing her hands together like a child would with two dolls to simulate kissing.

Iziah gasped instantly getting it "Randy how could you?"

"She kissed me! Not the other way around"

"Well thank you for taking your tongue out of your ex-wife's mouth long enough to tell me that" Raven snapped again "Now I have work to do so why don't you go back to kissing your ex wife"

Randy just rolled his eyes and left her alone in hopes that maybe they could talk after Raven had calmed down a little.

"I believe him" Iziah said gently, hoping that Raven would listen to her. "After everything that he has said and done I don't expect him to throw it away for one little kiss with his ex"

"Well why don't you date him then"

"Raven I know your a little upset and a little scared but maybe you should hear him out" Iziah suggested keeping calm. Getting angry wouldn't help anybody least of all Raven.

"You know I'm not any of those things I'm just angry" Raven snapped picking up her papers and sorting through them.

"Ok your angry at him but you should still hear him out"

"You know I'm not even fully angry at him, I'm more mad that once again its been proven that someone else can give him what I can't"

"So let me get this straight, your mad at him because you still haven't found the courage to let him touch you yet?"

"Yes"

Iziah let out a low whistle "Raven thats not fair"

"Ha! Your gonna preach to me about being fair?"

"Ok maybe I'm not the best person in the world to talk to about being fair. But you punishing him for your own issues isn't right. After all he has done nothing but play by your rules and you treating him like this isn't fair and it isn't you"

Raven didn't say anything so Iziah continued on "You know what I think? I think your afraid of healing because if you heal then you have no more excuses and your forced to feel again"

"Yeah whatever"

**Randy's POV**

If there was ever a time I hated Sam, it was right now. She just had to fuck it up for me, the one thing I asked her to after the divorce she just couldn't leave me alone. And now because of one kiss from her I had lost the best thing I ever had.

"Randy?"

"Raven?" I asked hopefully, both arms were covered so it was near impossible to tell her from her sister.

"Sorry, its Izzy" She sighed taking a seat next to me on the bench. "I know your a little upset and frustrated at Raven but you just have to give her time"

"You know I'm not frustrated or upset, I'm just pissed off. She could at least give me a chance to explain"

"And tell her what? That it wasn't your fault? That she kissed you and you were so shocked that you just couldn't push her away?"

"Thats what happened Iziah, believe it or not"

"I believe you but unfortunatly for you your not the first guy to tell her that"

"What?"

"Chase cheated on her all the time, each time he was caught he always blamed it on something else and Raven always took him back because of what Ted and Cody did." Iziah got that evil glare again.

"She won't tell me so maybe you can tell me what they did to her"

"They broke her" Iziah said evily which of course didn't tell me anything. "Just give her a little bit of time to calm down before you talk to her"

"You know what I'm done"

"What? What do you mean you done?"

"I'm tired of playing games with her, its over" I said opening the door "Now you can leave"

Iziah shook her head "Your making a big mistake Randy"


	35. How to make a problem worse

**Chapter 35 How to make a problem worse**

**Randy's POV**

I know I said it was over but we all knew I just couldn't let her go. I wanted to keep fighting for her because I had never had something this worth while to fight for. She had avoided me for many weeks and by the time I got to talking to her we were on the weekend and I was made to go to her house. It was quite tiny but the backyard was quite impressive, I went back around to the front in hopes that this time she would answer the door. I kept knocking and knocking until at long last she got sick of it and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She snapped coldly leaning against the door frame.

"We need to talk"

"I've said all I had to say"

"Well there's some things I need to say so please hear me out"

Relenting a little she let me in "Fine"

"Raven what happened between me and Sam was nothing. She kissed me not the other way around"

"Uh-huh" Raven said nonchalantly, clearly she wasn't about to believe me. "Is that all?"

"No thats not all, why won't you believe me? I'm not Chase"

"Well your acting just like him!" Raven suddenly shouted at me.

"How can you say that? I've done nothing to make you not trust me!"

"Except making out with your ex wife!"

"That wasn't my fault and you know that!"

"Yeah whatever Randy, your just like the rest of them now if you don't mind I have work to do"

"We're not done Raven" I snapped at her "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because your acting skills aren't very good" Raven snapped "You said to Izzy it was over so leave, its over"

All the anger I was feeling just spiralled outta me and before I could stop I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. Her silver orbs peered up at me in nothing but pure terror. "It is not over, not until I say so"

She didn't say anything, she just kept looking at me in terror and finally I came to my senses and let her go.

"I am so sorry" I stepped back from her hoping that she would at least fight back. She just flopped to the ground, shaking. I didn't mean to grab her like that, she just got me so angry. It was the first time I had ever put my hands on a woman.

"Raven?" I said softly reaching out to touch her

She backed away still shaking "Please Randy, please don't hurt me" Fear was the only emotion in her voice, tears spilling out of her beautiful eyes.

I did the only thing I could do, I left. I stood on the other side of the door for a moment and just listened to her cry. Every inch of me felt like shit, in a very short space of time I had made her afraid of the one person she was meant to be able to trust more than life itself.

After Randy had left and Raven had cried her eyes out she pulled herself up and headed out to her room, everything was locked up and now it was just her and Demon. She couldn't believe that Randy had grabbed her like that, she could still feel his hands around her throat, the memory was enough to make her cry again. He had promised not to hurt her and now he had. Raven was more confused at herself, her sister had had an abusive partner and she wound up hating him for what he had done but Raven found that she couldn't hate Randy, she should hate him for the way he grabbed her but she just couldn't, her love for him outweighed any hatred she should of been feeling. Confused she rung Iziah, maybe she could help her.

"Hey sister, how you be?" Iziah asked cheerfully

"It's over with Randy" Raven said sadly

"I'm sure whatever it is you two can sort it out, especially because you love each other so much"

"He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall"

"Oh that is so over" Iziah said "Do you want me to bash him?"

"No please don't do that"

"What? I could take him"

"I don't want you to hurt him" Raven sighed "Because I still love him"

"Raven thats a big mistake and you know it"

Raven sighed "I know but I can't help it. I saw it in his eyes, he was genuinely sorry that he grabbed me like that. I think he was as shocked as I was at his actions"

"So your gonna give him another chance?"

Raven sighed again "I don't know. I just keep thinking that he's the only one to heal me and now he doesn't want to help me"

"Raven I know you love him but you know the pattern as well as I do, if he does it once he'll do it again and I don't want you going through what I did"

"I know" Raven started to cry again "I don't think I'll ever stop loving him"

"Babe I know its hard but you gotta move on from him because he'll do nothing but hurt you"

Raven didn't quite believe her sister, she believed that deep down Randy did love her and wouldn't hurt her again. Or would he?


	36. Picking up a bat

**Chapter 36 Picking up a bat**

**Randy's POV**

I gave her a few days to breathe, luckily we were still away on the weekend. Again she wasn't answering the front door so I went around to the back. She was out there hitting baseballs across the vast backyard. I just watched her for a moment, she was pretty good. Smoothly she threw a ball up and just as smoothly she swung back and smacked it across the grass. She had quite a swing on her. Instantly I felt sorry for Kelly for being on the recieving end.

"Your playing again" I said softly making her jump.

"Not really, just smacking some balls" She tossed another one up and smacked it "So what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened?"

She shook her head "I don't think so Randy, what you did was unforgivable"

"So thats it?" I asked sadly, I didn't want to lose her but I wasn't about to make the same mistake again. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her again.

Raven sighed and took a seat on the porch, she patted beside her inviting me to join her. I took a seat beside her that metal bat resting on her lap.

"You know what I'm afraid of?"

"What?"

"You" She looked at me "You scare me so much now and thats not something a relationship should be based on"

"Raven the last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me, I never meant to hurt you"

"You say that now and what happens when you get mad again? You repeat your actions and your words and as always I'm the one left in a pool of blood wondering where it all went wrong"

I took her hand in mine gently, tilting her chin I made her look at me "Raven one more chance is all I'm asking, I promise to never hurt you again if you give me another chance"

She slid her hand out from mine, "I don't think I can Randy, its just too much of a risk and I'm done taking chances"

I made her look at me again "Tell me you don't love me, tell me that suddenly your love has gone and I'll leave you to it"

"I can't do that Randy"

"Then why won't you give me a chance?"

"I'm already afraid of Ted, Cody and Chase. I don't want to be afraid of you too"

"I give you my word that you will never have to be afraid of me ever again because I would rather die a painful horrible death than to hurt you again"

A small smile crept onto her lips "So dramatic Randy"

"Its how I feel Raven" I took her hand and kissed it gently "Please forgive me and let us move on from this because quite honestly I can't picture life without you and I don't want to have to experince it"

She closed her eyes for the longest time, slowly she opened them and lent against me "Promise me that you will never put your hands on me again and if you do I'm allowed to shove this bat so far up your ass it comes out your mouth"

I had to laugh "Ok deal, if I make the same mistake again I'll voluntarily bend over and let you shove that thing up my ass"

Raven sighed against my chest "Please don't make me regret this Randy"

"I won't"


	37. Warnings

**Chapter 37 Warnings**

**Randy's POV**

Finally things were back on track between Raven and me, I explained what happened with Sam and now that she was calmer she believed me without a shadow of a doubt, she also threatened some very nasty things towards Sam if she ever caught her. It was like this whole mess never occured and we were back to how things were. I had never felt so happy and relieved at the same time.

I was in my locker room taping my wrists up when her sister made an appearance, I could tell it was Iziah by the way she greeted me "Hey cock-fag"

"Hello Iziah and how are you?"

"We need to have a little chat" Iziah said cheerfully taking a seat next to me.

"Iziah I know what your going to say and you don't have to worry, me and Raven have sorted it out"

She smiled wider at me which just creeped me out even more "I'm glad really" Suddenly her fingers were on my neck and I had the feeling that maybe she was hitting on me. I was about to tell her where to go until her fingers hit something, whatever she hit I suddenly couldn't move and all I got was a blind pain up my spine. My body wanted to move but it wasn't listening to my brain.

In a heartbeat Iziah turned completely evil "If you **ever** touch my sister again I swear to God you'll be dragging your body around this arena looking for parts"

With that she let me go and skipped out of the room, talk about a change in personalities.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Raven went through the paper work again hoping that it had changed. She gave a long exagerated groan at the words before her. She hated the paper work that came with the job, she much preferred looking after the superstars than filling out a bunch stupid notes. Apparently it was another part of the job.

"Hello Raven" Cody smiled at her walsing in like he owned the office.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Raven barked at him.

"Yeah well I thought I would tell you the latest developments" Cody grinned taking a seat on her desk, his skinny legs dangling beside her.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say duck-boy" Raven snapped at him "Now get outta my office"

"Aw and I was hoping you could check my ribs over" Cody pouted "After all your the best medic we have right?" He stroked a finger down her face.

"Don't touch me" Raven spat slapping his hand away.

"Whats the matter? You like being touched don't you after all you let Randy touch you"

"He doesn't sicken me like you do"

Cody just laughed at her insult "Well I thought I should tell you that as of three days ago me and Teddy came out of the closet, thats right everyone knows about us and so I'm back to you tell anyone what we did we'll hurt you"

Raven just laughed heartily, his news not really affecting her.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded annoyed that his news didn't scare her like it should have.

"Oh its just funny how you think that I only have one way to ruin your life, believe me I have more ways to ruin your life other than telling people that you enjoy being fucked up the ass"

"And how exactly are you going to ruin my life Raven?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Just listen to the warning bitch, you tell Randy what we did we're gonna come back and do it again only this time we'll let your sister experience some of the pain, Jamie's still around right?"

Raven just looked at him coldly "Its not your ribs you should be worried about Cody, its your nose"

"Why whats wrong with it?"

Raven head-butted him as hard as she could, his nose cracking on impact "Its broken"

"Hey sister you ready for lunch?" Iziah burst in happily, "What happened to him?"

"He broke his nose" Raven shrugged "If you ever threaten her life again I'm gonna let Iziah brutally murder you" Raven gave him a wide grin before following her sister out of the room. Cody was left with a strange feeling of helplessness.


	38. Going the distance

**Chapter 38 Going the distance**

**Randy's POV**

"Can I ask you something?" Raven suddenly spoke facing me. Since work finished we sat in a comfortable silence watching movies. I could tell something was bothering her, for one thing she wasn't shouting at the screen like she usually did. She turned the tv off and looked at me seriously.

"I'm sure I was watching that but whatever" I joked. Flushing a slight tinge of red she turned the screen back on.

"Sorry"

"I was just kidding Rae. Whats up?"

She gave me an odd look choosing not to make the R-Truth reference. "I was wondering why you haven't...why we haven't...you know..." She flushed a deeper red as she tried to get her point out. With her face that flushed and her silver eyes she looked like some sort of evil demon, it was actually pretty cool.

"Haven't what Raven?"

She didn't say anything for a moment "It sounds stupid, even in my head it sounds stupid"

"Tell me anyway"

She blushed again, "Ok, how come we haven't...since the hospital...I'm not accusing you I'm just wondering why you haven't made your move yet?"

Now I got what she was on about "In all honesty, I don't want to do anything that your uncomfortable with and I don't want the taste slapped outta my mouth"

Raven let out a laugh "I wouldn't slap you, I'd punch you"

"Yeah I'm not in favour of being punched either"

She snuggled up beside me, her arm resting over my chest "I liked kissing you, you have the sofest lips"

Tilting her chin gently I kissed her again, her lips soft against mine. Like a snake she slithered onto my lap until she was straddling over me. Deepening the moment I slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting her inch by inch. She let out a soft groan as we continued our make out session. Losing myself in the moment I ran my hand up her stomach, cupping one of those huge tits in my hand. Instantly she pulled away from me, for the longest time we just looked at each other, my hand not moving from where it was. Not breaking eye contact she peeled my hand from her chest and slowly stuck it up her shirt and into her bra.

"Feels good" Raven murmured rocking her hips against me pushing her cleavage further into my hand. Grudgenly I pulled my hands back, I didn't want her to do this because its what I wanted, I wanted her to do it because she wanted too. Without words she pulled her t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor, determined she pulled her bra off and put my hands back where she wanted them. Letting myself go to the moment I pulled her lips back to mine, another soft groan exploding from her mouth. Running her hands up my side she dragged my shirt off, I broke away so she could pull it over my head. Immeadiately I went back to those lips missing the taste of her. Her tiny hand covered one of mine and slowly she slid it down her waist to the hem of her jeans. Now I pulled away, trying to regain control of this session.

"Raven"

"Please Randy, it feels good"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, those silver eyes alive with desire. Slowly I undid her jeans and snuck my hand inside. The first thing I noticed was how turned on she was. Sliding a digit up the lenth she shivered in my arms. She let out the most seductive moan pushing against my fingers. Hugging her closer with my free hand I rolled until she was on her back and I was on top of her, taking my hand out of her jeans I dragged them down her legs, I wanted to give her time to object. Starting at her ankles I kissed my way up her legs, soft whimpers errupting from her lips.

"Randy" She uttered softly as I pulled down those damp black panties. Like a goddess she was fully naked in front of me. I had to strain to maintain control, just looking at that frame made me want to lose it.

"Randy please be gentle" Raven pleaded somewhat, my fingers nudging her open. I had every intention of being gentle, from the scars on her body I could tell gentle was what she needed. Her hips jerked upwards as my tongue worked over her sensitve bits, the taste of her was intoxicating, the more I tasted the more I needed her. Sliding two thick fingers inside her I was pleasantly surprised at how tight she was. She shut her eyes in delight, her breathing coming in short gasps. Focusing my attack on that little ball she soon began to thrash beneath me, my name exploding from her lips repeatedly. The more I heard it the more I needed to hear it.

"Randy! So good please don't stop" Raven writhed pushing her hips upwards. Laying a hand across her stomach I pinned her to the bed. Her hands clawed at the bedsheets, her toes curling and uncurling, as I shoved my fingers in and out. I couldn't get enough and I prayed that she suddenly decided she wanted to stop because I don't think I could.

"Randy!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her whole body tensing up as her orgasm flowed through her, more of that unique taste spilling onto my lips. Licking the last of her juices I kissed my way up her body to her mouth. I wanted her to taste what I did. Her hands travelled down my well defined torso to the start of my jeans, with little effort she managed to get them undone. Sneaking a hand inside she gave me a knowing smile "Now I know why women like you"

I kissed her lips softly, hoping to give her everything in that kiss. She pulled my jeans off as far as she could, that freedom never felt so good.

"Randy please, make love to me" She whispered up at me, her eyes never leaving mine for a moment. I pried myself away and took off my jeans, her eyes bulging at the sight of me fully naked.

"You don't have to do this Raven"

She looked at me determined "I want to do this Randy, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life"

As slow as I could master I pushed inside her, the walls gripping like a snug vice around me. I had to stay still or this was going to be over way before it started. Entwininig my hands in her's I rocked inside her, every single inch of her felt good and before I knew it I was pushing inside her hard and fast. Her voice only got louder as I went faster. Her hands gripping mine for dear life, thrusting her hips to meet my thrusts. I couldn't hold out anymore the pain was starting to become unbearable.

"Randy! I'm..." The words stopped dead in her throat as the most enticing moan spilled from her lips. Fresh juices coated me and the feel of it was enough to reach the end. New warmth spread throughout her core, her eyes shutting in bliss. I stayed inside her while I came down from my high, nothing felt as good as this experince did. Unlocking her hand from mine she ushered my lips to her's. This kiss was different to the others we had shared, it was more sensual and held more love than I had ever given anyone. Rolling off her I pulled her into my arms, our lips still attached. Gliding her hands up and down my tattooed arms I realised just how lucky I was.

"That was amazing" Raven breathed breaking away from me.

I kissed her forehead "Yeah it was"

She curled up in my arms, a pleased smile on her face. Breathing lightly she closed her eyes and I realised that for the first time in forever she had settled into a comfortable sleep.


	39. Thats a mistake you just make once

**Chapter 39 Thats a mistake you just make once**

**Randy's POV**

It had been a week since we made love, we hadn't done anything like that since. Sure we kissed and fooled around but thats as far as we went. Admittedly it was hard to do anything else with the schedule but I still missed it. I was still happy not to rush her into anything but now that I knew what was waiting for me it just made it harder. Especially today because for some reason I was beyond horny, it was like advanced sexual arousal, usually I would grab the first woman I saw and had some fun but I knew I would be brutally murdered if that thought even crossed my mind. So I was looking for Raven in hopes that she would be willing to help me out. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, I found her. For some odd reason she was talking to CM Punk, that smile on her face. Running on auto I went up and grabbed her wrist and just started pulling.

"Bye Punk!" She giggled as I kept pulling her towards my locker. "Randy why are you pulling me?"

I didn't say anything, too lost in my mission of getting rid of my current state. As soon as the door was locked I pushed her up against it and kissed her furiously. She didn't respond straight away but after a moment or two she pushed me away, looking majorly freaked out.

"Whats wrong?" I asked cautiously, with my roughness I had probably freaked her out. She didn't say anything, she just gave me that same wide-eyed look of pure terror.

"Raven?" I asked again, suddenly the words were caught in my throat as the harsh reality kicked me in the face "No! No! No!"

I just kept my eyes on that open mouthed snake, it was now taunting me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iziah finally managed to get out, wiping her mouth furiously trying to get the taste of me off her lips.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked freaking out to the days, this was so not good. First Sam, now her sister. Things were not looking good.

"I tried! But you just kept pulling" Iziah protested "Oh this is so bad, Raven's going to kill me right after Rey divorces me"

"Ok lets just calm down"

"Ok I'm calm" Iziah took a deep breath "No one has to know about this, we can just keep it between us and bury it deep down so that it can never bother us again"

"Maybe you can lie to her Izzy, but I can't"

"Are you suggesting that we tell her?"

"We have too, because if she finds out later she's gonna be even more pissed"

Iziah reached out and slapped me across the head "I'm not losing her again Randy, I already lost her once"

"Well I'm not lying to her" I said stubbornly, I just hoped that I could explain my way outta this one. It was a simple case of mistaken twin, Raven could understand that right?

"So you tell her and we both lose out, way to go Orton, great plan"

"It was a mistake, I'm sure she could understand that"

"The only thing Rae will see is the love of her life making out with sister, not something she wants to repeat"

"Repeat?"

Iziah waved it aside "Never mind that plothole now, we cannot tell her"

I shook my head defeated "Fine we won't tell her but I can assure you it will only end badly"

The next day the guilt had reached boiling point and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell her even if it meant losing her. It was a risk I had to take. Again I found Iziah talking to Punk and it made me wonder if they were having an affair, Iziah gave him a sarcastic smile before slapping him across the face. Ok, they weren't having an affair. I grabbed her wrist again and started to pull.

"Iziah! Iziah! Iziah!" She squealed repeatedly as I kept dragging her through the corrider.

"I know" I said shoving her inside my locker room "We have to tell her what happened because I can't take the guilt"

Iziah shook her head "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard and Raven once had an idea of being nice to sluts"

"Well I'm going to tell her and you can't stop me"

"Wanna bet" Iziah went to grab my neck again, dodging her slender fingers I shoved her back on her ass.

"Don't make me hurt you Iziah cause I will if I have too"

Pulling herself up she looked at me evily "Fine we'll tell her but if you ever shove me again I'm going to kill you where you stand"

"Uh-huh"

We found Raven in her tiny office filling out random notes. She looked up at our serious faces "Oh God who did you kill now?" Raven asked looking at her sister.

She said something in another language, I was getting tired of her doing that. Raven shook her head "Do it and you die Iziah"

"Alright" Iziah grumbled "We have something to tell you"

"Are you leaving the Supremes?" Raven asked seriously making Iziah let out a nervous chuckle.

"I made out with your sister" I blurted out, wanting to get this over with.

"Dude talk about lack of tactic" Iziah scowled at me.

"Ok thats going to need some fast explaining"

"Yesterday I was looking for you in hopes we could fool around and I sorta got the wrong twin and only realised that after I had shoved my tongue down her throat"

Raven raised an eyebrow at us "So you made out with my sister because you thought it was me?"

"Yeah pretty much"

To my surprise and Iziah's, Raven began to laugh "Oh this is classic!"

"Raven, we're not joking" Iziah said gently stepping back from the desk, it occured to me that the one person she was afraid of was her twin.

Raven took several deep breaths, trying to stop the laughter "I know, I know but its just so rich! It feels so good to laugh again"

We just waited for her to stop laughing, at last she calmed down "Well Iziah you know what this means"

"What?"

"We're even"

Iziah gave her a puzzled look "What are you talking-" Suddenly she gasped "You and Rey!"

"Wait, what?" The freak out started to rise inside me again.

"Years ago when they first started dating Rey and Iziah were living with me. One day when I got out of the shower Rey comes in and starts shoving his tongue down my throat thinking that I was Izzy, when we told her she said that no matter what happened from there on out we would never be even. Well _now_ we are"

Iziah let out an annoyed moan "Fine, we're even. You made out with my boyfriend and I made out with your's."

Raven gave her a huge smile "He's a good kisser isn't he?"

Iziah shrugged happy that her sister wasn't tearing her head off "I've had better now hopefully Rey will be as understanding"

"Just remind him that he made out with me" Raven suggested making Iziah smile

"Good idea Raven!" Iziah finally left us alone.

Raven got out from behind her desk and wrapped her arms around me "Thats a mistake you just make once"  
>I kissed her forehead softly "Yeah thats a road I never want to travel down ever again"<p>

"If you still wanna fool around" Raven suggested sliding her hands down my back. I was just happy that she wasn't upset.

Picking her up in my arms I sat her on her desk "I would love too"


	40. Wrath of Mexico

**Chapter 40 Wrath of Mexico**

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with my rib cage" Wade Barrett repeated for the sixth time. He had hoped that Raven could fix the problem but she was hell bent on telling that there was no problem. Raven sighed again trying to restrain herself from breaking his ribs just so he could be right. For most of the morning she had gotten through her list without any issues that was until Wade came in with his phantom sore ribs. She didn't know what was more puzzling, the fact that his ribs were apparently sore or the fact that she hadn't seen or heard from her sister all morning.

"And I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with them. I can't find any bruising, any swelling or any indications of a problem"

"Well you need to get a better degree in medicine" Wade snapped "Excuse me while I go and find a better doctor"

He barged out of the office as Rey came in, he quickly moved so he didn't get bowled over by Wade. "Whats his problem?"

"He wants to have sore ribs apparently" Raven laughed sitting back behind her desk. "So what can I do for you Rey?"

He shifted uneasily "I want to talk to you about what happened between Randy and Izzy"

"It was a mistake, just like the same mistake you made all those years ago"

"Look Raven, I know Randy and for some reason I have trouble believing that it was a mistake"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law "Lemme get this straight when you do it its a mistake, but when he does it its him trying to cheat on me"

"Look at his record Rae, its not exactly squeaky clean"

"Neither is yours Rey so don't pretend your mother Theresa"

Rey sighed "I'm just looking out for you"

"Yes and its very sweet but Randy made a simple mistake and thats all there is to it"

Rey was about to say more but was cut short due to her cellphone, "Hello?"

"May I speak to Raven Michales"

"Speaking" "Oh my God, of course I'll be right there" Raven hung up her face a new shade of white.

"Raven whats wrong?"

"Iziah, she's in hospital, she was stabbed repeatedly"

Rey's eyes doubled in size hearing the news about his wife, "Is she gonna be alright?"

Raven fumbled with her jacket, hot tears springing to her eyes, "I don't know"

Rey took her shoulders and forced her to look at him "She'll be fine, go to the hospital, I'll be right there"

**Randy's POV**

I had never seen one person so angry, least of all Rey Mysterio of all people. His entire face was red with anger that couldn't be stopped, I heard the news about Iziah and I figuered whoever did it must of been really brave or really stupid. Rey barged around the corner like a man on a mission. He had removed his mask and gloves and suddenly he was no longer Rey Mysterio, he was just an angry man that you didn't want to piss off. Everyone that wasn't smart enough to move got pushed aside. Fueled with unspeakable rage he stalked straight up to Cody and just started beating him. Several superstars tried to pull him off but Rey was hell bent on hurting him, hell bent on seeing the blood pour from every oriphus he had.

"How dare you stab her!" Rey yelled repeatedly smashing his fists against Cody's face "What did she ever do to you!" Finally he was restrained in the form of Big Show prying him off. Rey just kept struggling in his giant arms, determined to get out and attack Cody again. Just like on the show I stepped up and punted Cody right in the skull, his eyes rolling back in his head and I knew both me and Rey were hoping he was dead. Show finally let him go and he stalked angrily down the hall possibly in search of Teddy.

"Rey! Wait!" I called going after him, as much as I wanted him to hurt Teddy I knew that Iziah needed him more.

"No! No more waiting, they must die!"

"Go to your wife, she needs you more"

Sighing slightly he ran a hand over his shaved head "Your right its probably time"

"Time for what?"

Rey didn't answer he just kept walking, muttering to himself.

Why did I have a bad feeling at the bottom of my gut?


	41. Letting go

**Chapter 41 Letting go**

"This is all my fault" Raven wept sitting beside her sister grasping her hand. Iziah was indeed very lucky, they had missed every vital organ she had and she would be fine. At least she was awake and smiling like her old self, it was like she wasn't in the hospital with nine stab wounds to her stomach.

"Raven this is not your fault" Iziah soothed "And believe you me when I gets outta here I'm going to make them regret the day their parents ever met"

Raven shook her head "If I had just kept my mouth shut then you wouldn't be in here"

Iziah grasped her hand tighter "Raven listen to me, this is not your fault. You did the right thing, trust me"

"I'm so sorry Izzy"

"Did you stab me?"

"No"

"Then why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't of told you, I shoulda just suffered in silence"

"Suffereing in silence only puts you through more hell and you know that" Iziah let out a gentle whimper of pain, it had been a while since she had been stabbed so the pain took a while to get used too again "But in all seriousness, I think you should tell Randy the entire story"

Raven shook her head "Things are going great between us I don't want to ruin it with my skeletons"

"Raven you gotta tell him at some point and there's no time like the present"

Raven sighed "Maybe your right but if reacts like Chase did"

"Then thats another person added to my list" Iziah soothed again "But for what its worth I don't think he'll react like Chase did afterall Randy loves you"

Raven let out a sigh "I know but I still can't see him turning around and going oh well thats alright I still love you"

"Well I can tell you one thing he's not going to be happy about it but then again who would?"

"Hey baby" Rey said finally joining his wife's bedside "How you feeling?"

"Great shockingly, how are you?"

"I'll leave you guys to it, I should be getting back to work"

"Thanks for being with her Raven"

"Anytime Rey" Raven kissed her sister's hand "I'll be back later to see how you are"

"Ok sister"

Rey took a seat by her bedside, his hand entwined in her's. After all these years of Iziah getting injured somehow and winding up in hospital, he still wasn't used to seeing her lying there in pain.

"Rey you know what I'm about to say don't you?"

He let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have too and you know that"

"Have you been unhappy with me after all these years Izzy?"

"No Rey of course not but this is just something I have to do and I hope you can understand that"

"I understand Izzy, really I do"

"So I guess this is good-bye" Iziah said sadly her eyes filling up with tears.

"Its not good-bye Izzy, think of it as see you soon"

Iziah kissed his hand "Well we have some time to kill before I'm in any shape to do anything, wanna fool around?"

Rey let out a laugh "Thats the last thing you should be thinking of Izzy"

"I know but its hard when your sitting there covered in blood, something about it just gets me going"

"I'll tell you what once your outta the hospital we'll fool around before you go about your evil plan"

Iziah let out a giggle "I'll hold you to that"


	42. Raven's tale

**Chapter 42 Raven's tale**

**Randy's POV**

Its strange how things can so fast without you realising it, before I knew it we were back on our weekend and without realising I was now living with Raven. I didn't realise it until I was at the gym and I thought about going home, it was her home I considered my home now. I noticed over the going weeks she had become distant and hard to get through too, I put it down to her twin being in hospital. Iziah had come home a few days ago and was told to take it easy, according to her sister she wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned, we had just finished dinner but I noticed she didn't eat much, she just picked at it.

She gave me a small smile but didn't say anything.

"Raven you can tell me if anything is wrong" I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms, for some reason she burst into tears and hugged me tight.

"I have to tell you something but I don't think I can"

"You can tell me anything Rae"

Sighing she pulled away and looked at me "Just promise me you won't react like Chase, I don't think I can go through that again"

"I give you my word I won't react like Chase"

Raven let out a sigh picking up her hot chocolate, now I knew something was wrong because Raven usually opted for coffee, tonight she had hot chocolate with marshmellows.

"I guess it all starts with baseball" Raven began putting her cup down and looking at me, I waited in silence as she picked up the courage to tell me the rest of the story. "About four years ago I left the garage I was working at and took up a job at my old high school as a coach for their baseball team, I loved baseball and I wanted my team to love it as much as I did. I was there a month before they found out"

"Who?"

"Ted and Cody" Raven let out a sigh before going on "I ran into them before it happened, I wound up breaking Cody's nose because he slapped me on the ass, he told me I would pay for that and I would pay for everything I had done to them, I thought nothing of it. A week later I was walking home from practice, it was strange because I was offered a ride from one of my team mates, everyday I wish I had accepted. Just as I made it halfway home I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head and I fell unconsious. When I woke up I was in a dark room half naked and tied to a bed with leather straps. I screamed and screamed but no one came. At last someone came in. Ted and Cody. They said that today was the day I payed for everything I had done. They started hitting me with everything and anything, whips, chains even my own bat. The more I screamed the more they hit me, I prayed that I would black out from the pain but as it turns out I have a high thresh hold for pain and I was awake throughout all of it. When they were done with my front and it was nothing more than a bloody mess they rolled me over and started on my back, everywhere had to be marked apparently. All I could smell was my own blood pouring from my body, after a while beating me wasn't enough. They both stopped and looked at me and I stupidly thought they were done and they would leave me there to die. Suddenly I felt Cody's hands in my shorts" She stopped for a moment, obviously remembering the bad memory, sniffing she went on. "Cody was first, pulling my hair and scratching my body like it was just some rough sex game we played, Teddy kept hitting me in the face telling me I was a little slut because I was actually enjoying what they were doing to me, when Cody was done Teddy had his turn and so it went like that. When they couldn't do it anymore they went back to hitting me until they could do it again. I think it lasted roughly four hours, I lost track of time after a while, I just kept wishing I would die. I had lost hope of someone coming to find me, it was obvious no one was coming. When they had got their point across they dressed me and dumped me on my front lawn. I could barely move and I just knew that if someone didn't come out I would die. Hunter and Izzy found me and got me to the hospital. For hours on end I just cried because it was all I could do. Iziah finally got it out of me and when I told her I had never seen her get so angry. A few days later I discharged myself from the hospital and went home, Dad was still away at work and there was no way in hell I was going to tell him what happened, he already had one heart attack I didn't want him having another. Ever since that day I just couldn't bring myself to play baseball, it just reminded me of what they did to me. A couple of days after the attack a police woman came to the door, for a moment I thought she was going to tell me they had arrested Ted and Cody for what they did instead they arrested Izzy for assult with a deadly weapon and she was sent to prison. After a while I began to heal and I met Chase"

She gave another sigh before going on "In the beginning he was just like you in a way, sweet, gentle and very patient. He respected the fact that I didn't like to be touched and soon enough I found myself falling in love with him even though he found his sex elsewhere I still loved him. Then I made a mistake, a big one. I told him what they did to me and suddenly I saw the disgust in his brown eyes, I thought that maybe he would just leave me and I would be alone. Instead what he did was much worse. He got angry at me and punched me in the face, calling me a whore. And again I found myself being raped for something that wasn't my fault. Sadly Iziah didn't catch up with him and he got away with it. I just became distant with everyone and I didn't once dare try and find another partner, it would only end in pain that was until I met you, I couldn't help but like you but in the back of my head I just kept thinking that you would end up being like Chase thats why I tried so hard not to fall for you or tell you anything" Raven wiped her eyes and took a long drink. No wonder she hated to be touched, everytime she was touched it was just another rape or beating. It all fell into place, why Iziah and Hunter were so over protective of her, all those scars on her body were because of Ted and Cody and she would never be able to escape what they did because it would be on her body forever.

"Randy?" She whispered softly, her eyes pleading with me not to hate her or feel disgust. It was alot to take in and for a while I didn't say anything because it was hard trying to find the words. What exactly do you say to something like that?

"Please say something" Raven pleaded again, more tears spilling from her eyes. In the blink of an eye I saw red as it all sunk in and hit my very soul. Getting up I walked straight out the door, in my mind I was going to finish what Izzy started.

Raven could only wrap herself up in her blanket and cry, she knew she shouldn't of told him, now just like Chase, he was disgusted that she had let herself be raped repeatedly. Again she was alone and broken.


	43. An old promise

**Chapter 43 An old promise**

**Randy's POV**

Seething rage seered throughout my body as I made my way over to Cody's, tonight was the night he died. How dare he put his hands on her and think he could get away with it. The images of what they had done circled in my head and all I could see was my Raven being raped and beaten over and over again, she had painted quite the picture. When I got to his house I was happy to find Ted's car there, looks like they would die as they lived, draped in the arms of another man. I had no weapon except my never ending rage, after four years Raven was finally going to get some justice. Just as I got to the front door ready to barge in someone grabbed me from behind. My arm was forced behind my back in a lethal grip that I couldn't break, a hand over my mouth. I wasn't about to go down quietly and with my free arm I struck out, a muffled squeal told me I hit the target but that didn't stop the lethal grip and incessive tugging. It all happened so fast and by the time it stopped I was in a car looking at Izzy. I tried to escape again so I could go on my killing spree but she grabbed my arm again, through the struggle I wound up punching her in the face.

"Would you just relax for a moment" She snapped, breathing heavily holding her stomach. Wiping the blood off her lips she looked at me "And you wanna be in a relationship with my sister"

"What are you doing here Izzy?"  
>"The same reason your here Orton, revenge" She wheezed still holding her ribs "You could of been careful you know, hello I was stabbed nine times"<p>

"You might as well go home Izzy, I'm killing them"

"Oh no your not, I have worked so hard on this plan and I'm not going to have you fuck it up"

"What plan?"

"The plan of my revenge for everything those two faggots have done to my sister"

"And stabbing you" I reminded her

"Lets get one thing straight, you can mess with me all you like but no one but noooo one fucks with my sister"

I tried to get out of the car again but it was just another tangle of body parts and flying limbs, they were far stronger than people realised.

"I have worked for years on this plan and you are not fucking it up especially since I am paying Storm alot of money for her services"

"They must pay for what they did"

"Believe me they will pay Randy" Her tone softend for a moment before growing cold "You think your the only one thats mad about what they did, I always hoped and prayed that Rae would never go through what I did"

"What are you talking about?"

"Twins do everything together" She said simply

"You were raped?" The thought of someone forcing their way on her seemed boggling to me, she didn't seem like the type to let someone do that, then again neither was Raven but to be fair they had knocked her out and restrained her.

"Once upon a time yes and you wanna know the kicker? I'm now married to the rapists brother" She gave a bitter laugh "No one knows better than me what she's been through and no one knows better than Rey what your going through, when Rey found out he wanted to kill and torture his own flesh and blood so believe me when I say we're all in this together"

"I want to kill them" I growled at her making her sigh

"No, because it would ruin my plan and break my promise and thats something I can't allow"

"What promise?"

"While I was in prison I made a promise to Raven, one she don't know about. I promised that when she healed and found someone that would love her no matter what, when she found someone that would take care of her the same way I would I would finally go after those two clowns and finish what I started. At first I thought that would be Chase but after hearing the way he reacted he just became another man on my list, now I know that that someone is you, your here to take care of her now, she don't need her twin now so I'm happy to go to prison for murder"

"And what about Rey?"

She gave another sigh "We had our time together and believe me it was the best six years ever but we have made peace with my choice and apparently he would be happy to wait for me, although I told him he can move on if he wants as long as its not a slut I'm happy"

I was about to go back to my original point when something buzzed, out of her pocket she pulled a walkie-talkie "Go ahead Major"

"They are all ready for you Lieutenant"

"Thanks Major, be there in about thirty seconds, just gotta get rid of something"

Iziah put her walkie-talkie down and got out of the car, when she opened the passenger door I noticed that for some reason she was dressed up like the guy from the _Scream_ movies, although she had a skeleton mask.

"Go home Randy and let her know you still love her, because right now she needs you. For the first time in years she feels safe with you, let her know she's still safe"

I didn't budge, I didn't want too. I wanted to make sure they died or got very very very hurt.

"Or stay there, I don't care just don't take my pennies from my ashtray"

Iziah pulled on her mask and went up to the front door, she walked in while a girl that looked like Storm from the _X-men_ walked out.

Sighing I got out of the car and walked home, Izzy was right, right now Raven needed me. I walked slowly still thinking about what I was going to say to her, I still had no idea what I could say, except that I still loved her no matter what she had been through and that it wasn't her fault and she wasn't a whore. As I rounded the corner onto our street a thought struck me, her left arm. Those scars were self inflicted. _Oh no! _Bolting quickly I ran all the way home praying that I wouldn't find her in a puddle of blood. My heart kept skipping beats as I imagined the worse, thankfully when I found her, she was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, her face swollen with tears.

"Randy?" She looked up at me in surprise, surprise that I had come back. I went over to her and held her in my arms. "I didn't think you would come back"

"Of course I would come back. I love you" I said softly against those silver ringlets. "I will always love you no matter what"


	44. The trap

**Chapter 44 The trap**

_A few hours earlier..._

Storm made sure her disguise was in place before making her way into the small bar, in the back of her mind she kept thinking it was all for Raven, it was only her love and loyalty for Raven that could make her do something so disgusting. Her blonde wig and blue eyed contacts made her the perfect bait for her targets. She glanced over at Ted and Cody wondering just how she was going to break the ice, Ted caught her eye and gave her a smile. _Perfect. _She returned his smile shyly, playing her part well. She knew for a fact that they weren't gay but in fact bisexual, that just made her plan a little bit easier. Storm ordered the most girliest drink she could think of all the while keeping her eye on Ted and Cody. Cody glanced her way before making a comment to his friend. Storm wasn't sure if she wanted them to come over so she can get revenge or if she would rather be home with her hubby Jeff Hardy. Definately home with Jeff, that was always way more appealing.

"Hi, what cha drinking?" Cody asked breaking through her thoughts.

_Gasoline if you get any closer_ "Red wine" Storm smiled nicely. _Oh this is gonna be a long night_

"Mind if we join you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier"

They sat down with her and introduced themselves, she introduced herself as Lilith or Lily for short. She finished her wine and promptly they ordered her another.

"So whats a girl like you doing here all by yourself?" Ted asked taking a seat on one side of her, Cody on the other.

"I would tell you but you'll think I'm a creepy stalker"

"Try us"

"Well I heard my favourite wrestlers come here every now and then so I took the night off work and thought I would try my luck"

"And who are your favourite wrestlers?" Cody asked smiling like a wolf.

Storm gave a giggle which was her way of resisting the urge to shudder in disgust "You and Ted Dibiase"

"Well we are really flattered" Ted said modestly "At least its not John Cena or that douche Randy Orton"

Storm had to resist the urge to slam his face into the bar, sure she didn't _know_ Randy personally but according to Izzy he was making Raven very happy and that was all that mattered.

Storm wrinkled her eyebrow in what she hoped would be taken as disgust "Cena has a square head and Randy's just gross to look at" _Sorry Rae_

"Ah a woman after my own heart" Teddy joked getting closer to her.

_Don't throw up, don't throw up_

The trio sat there and talked about everything and anything that came up, after a while Storm stopped drinking and just them continue on, if anything she was the pushing the alcohol down their gullets.

"You know what my dream is" Storm gushed feigning being tipsy

"What?"

Right on cue she blushed "I can't tell you now, it sounds creepy and weird"

"C'mon! tell us!" Cody urged poking her in the ribs gently.

_Touch me again and your going home in a body bag_ "Ok but promise me you won't hold it against me"

"We promise" Teddy stroked her hand making her giggle. _Don't shudder Storm, you can do this_

"Ok my dream or fantasy rather is to...you know...with you two" She blushed again hoping that they got it. She didn't want to have to say those words out loud for fear that she would throw up and ruin her cover.

"You mean a threesome with us?" Cody blurted out, a part of him thought it was too good to be true until Storm gave that blush and giggle again, that set him at ease. No one was that good at acting.

"Yeah, its just a silly school-girl fantasy. Forget I said anything"

"Don't say that Lily" Ted started shooting a look with Cody. Cody gave him a short nod, he was more than ready for this, not only did he get his all time love Teddy, he got a beautiful woman at the same time.

"Well I'm up for it, Teddy?"

"Sure"

Storm clapped her hands happily like a school girl "Oh your just teasing me right?" _Oh please be joking _

"Of course not Lily, we would be more than happy to make your fantasy come true" Cody winked at her.

_Then start jumping off that cliff now Cody_

"So who's hotel are we going too?" She asked bodly looking from Ted to Cody, oh she wanted this night to hurry up and end.

"Well Lily if you don't mind and your willing how would you like to come to my house? Its not to far from here" Cody suggested shooting another look with his friend.

"Really?" She looked at them like an obsessed fan, at least she hoped thats what it looked like.

"Of course" Cody stroked the fake blonde strands from her face "Your a special kind of fan Lily"

Storm gave another giggle removing his hand, "Theres plenty of time for touching Mr Rhodes" _WTF?_

Teddy settled the bill while Cody helped her with her coat, if Storm didn't know that he was nothing more than a damn dirty rapist she would of said he was a gentleman.

Cody drove while Teddy sat in the back with Lily, his hands everywhere at once, each time Storm gave her giggle and told him to settle, once they were behind closed doors he could touch all he wanted but right now he had to show restraint. Teddy didn't mind he figuered it was apart of her teasing and all it did was get him hornier. Once Cody had parked the car he opened her door and took her hand and led her up the front drive. Like they were infants at primary school they joined hands in a chain and led her upstairs, both men couldn't believe their luck, it was the first time they ever experienced a threesome with someone that was willing. Once inside his plush bedroom Cody set the mood with candles and what not. Finally giving in somewhat, Teddy got to kiss her.

_Iziah you owe me big time more than not just killing me _

Storm pulled away from him, her face going red again.

"Whats wrong Lily?"

_I just threw up in my mouth a little bit _"I have a confession to make but I hope you don't freak out"

"Oh God your married aren't you?"

Storm laughed an actual laugh _Yes I'm married to someone who is more of a man than either of you put together _"No, there was just another part of my fantasy that I didn't mention"

"Which is?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

Ted stroked her face "Of course, I'm sure whatever it is me and Cody can handle it"

"Ok" Feeling more and more like a tratiorous slut she softly unlooped the belt from Ted's jeans, "Lay down" She commanded pushing him by his chest.

Laughing as they suddenly realised they had gotten some sort of dominatrix they lay down next to each other on Cody's double bed.

"Uh-uh, shirts off"

"What?" They just looked at her oddly wondering just where this was leading.

Seductively she trailed her slender fingers over the opening to her purple halter top "You take off your's and I'll take off mine"

Without another word they took off their shirts and layed down, still playing the seductress and feeling more like a whore she looped their hands until they were tightly tied to the bed. Grabbing the silk ties from her skirt pocket she blind folded them.

"Don't go anywhere" She whispered in Cody's ear, before whispering in Ted's "I'll be right back"

Getting more and more into the mood they waited patiently as Storm slipped into the bathroom. Before she got into communication with Iziah she hunted around Cody's bathroom for a cake of soap. After lathering up the pink cake she began to eat it, anything was better than the taste of Ted. After she had eaten the entire thing she washed her mouth out with water, in the deep recess of her mouth she could stay taste him. Iziah better have some good booze in her car or at least more poison.

Sliding out of the bathroom quietly she tip-toed across the room to the open door and made her way back downstairs.

"There all ready for you Lieutenant"

"Thanks Major, I'll be there in about thirty seconds I just gotta get rid of something" Storm put her walkie-talkie away and took off her disguise. Shaking her long white hair free she was starting to feel more like herself again. Peeling out her contacts she was finally back to her normal self, white hair and white eyes.

Exactly thirty seconds later Iziah slipped inside the house and Storm slipped out. She got a thirty second glimpse of who she guessed was Randy. _Not bad, well done Raven! _

Randy got out while Storm took Iziah's place in the front seat. Now all she had to do was wait.


	45. Eye for an eye

**A/N **Ok this chapter MAY be a tad disturbing so if you get halfway and decide to skip it I will understand but the effect I want is "Yes they deserved it, go Izzy!"

**Chapter 45 Eye for an eye**

Iziah practically danced her way up the stairs to the last bedroom on the left, in a way she felt sorry for Randy she knew that he wanted to be the one to defend Raven's honour but to Iziah she had already made peace with what she could lose, Randy hadn't. It was better if Iziah got the revenge besides they _did_ stab her nine times. Looking at them all tied up and shirtless gave her an unknown thrill of pleasure. It was the exact same scene Raven had been in all those years ago, everything had to be the same.

"Lily?" Cody questioned after not hearing from her in a while. Iziah smirked beneath her skeleton mask, this was going to be so much fun. She didn't say anything as she got her tools of destruction ready. Whips, chains, even Raven's old bat and as always Raven's trusty hunting knife. It wasn't hard to obtain those things from her house, Iziah was a master of thievery. Looking at her watch she decided it was time for the party to start. Taking off their blind folds, they jumped in fright at the sudden skeleton before them.

"Lily?" They both questioned, wondering if this was apart of the game. Skeleton shook her head, that smirk still on her lips. When she had had enough teasing, she slowly took off her mask, shaking her black strands and silver curls free.

"I know what your thinkin, which twin am I dealing with, insane Raven or psycho Iziah?" She giggled at their stunned faces. Now they got it, Lily had set them up all along.

They both yelled for help which just made Iziah laugh "Don't even try that boys, no one heard Raven and no one will hear you. Thanks to Lily of course"

"What do you want?" Cody spat struggling to get free, Iziah just shook her head. It wasn't obvious what she wanted? Revenge, swift and sweet.

"You won't get free of those knots boys, "Lily" is an ex-army brat"

Iziah turned her back for a moment knowing that she could do so safely "Now you'll have to be patient, unlike you two back in the day I'm coming off an injury but I assure you I will make this as similar as humanly possible" She grabbed a whip and struck Cody across the chest, a red welt appearing in its wake. He could only scream as the whip connected with his flesh again and again.

"Whats that Cody? You want another? Well ok then" Iziah laughed sadistically as she kept whipping him, just like he whipped Raven.

She looked towards Teddy "Your turn Teddy"

Cody wasn't sure which hurt more, the whip itself or watching his lover getting whipped like a stray dog.

She stopped for a moment before pulling out her chain "Tell me guys, what was more of a pleasure, hearing her scream or seeing her bleed?"

They just panted for breath, glad that she had stopped. Iziah sighed that they weren't answering her simple question. Wrapping her chain around Cody's throat she looked at Teddy, "Answer the question you strange looking goat thing or I see how long I can choke him without killing him"

Teddy didn't say anything so Iziah began to choke him, his eyes rolling around his sockets like they were loose.

"Hearing her scream!" Ted suddenly pleaded and true to her word (somewhat) Iziah removed the chain. Wrapping it around her fist she looked at them thoughtfully

"I'm not much for screams, I'm more into blood" Like he was a punching bag she began to punch Cody's torso, bright purple bruises appearing in her wake. She gave the same treatment to Ted, they were as guilty as eachother. It wasn't like one forced the other into doing what they did, it was both their idea and so both of them had to pay. Picking up Raven's bat she had to restrain herself from letting that single tear fall. Baseball had always been her sister's first love and just like her sense of safety, security and not to mention her virginity, they had taken that away from her. Well tonight in some weird twisted way Raven would have her revenge even if it was in the form of her metal ball bat.

"Hey Code whats the opposite of Christopher Walkin?" Iziah smashed his ankle with the bat, even if he got free there was no way he would be walking anytime soon "Christopher Reeve!"

"That was in terrible taste" Cody moaned through the pain, in a round about way he accepted his fate. He just prayed that he was left alive after all he left Raven alive.

"Don't care. Evil" Iziah shrugged turning her attention towards Teddy, for every bone of Cody's she broke, Ted knew he was going to get the same treatment, everything had to be the same. Looking at her watch she picked up the chain again

"Lets move this along, I wanna have sex with my husband one last time before I go to prison" Iziah explained as she began to beat them both senseless, the blood oozed from them and just like Raven they would be left with horrible scars as a memory of this night. When she was done with the front she turned her attention to their legs and arms, everywhere had to be marked with "signature."

When they were reduced to nothing more than a bloody mess she gave them that smile again, "Now its time for the back" With little effort she managed to turn them so more of their flesh was free for the pain.

"Ooh I see Raven already did a number on you Cody, see I should of told you there's only so far Raven can be pushed before that psycho insane evil side comes out but then again you should of known that" Iziah didn't care that he was already marked, they both deserved to be whipped while letting out their hopeless screams, no one would come for them just like no one came for her sister.

"Izzy" Teddy pleaded as he watched in horror as his lover was whipped into submission "Please show mercy, we showed her mercy"

Iziah couldn't believe what she was hearing "You showed her mercy? How? Because I can tell you I'm not the only one wondering that? How exactly did you show my sister mercy?"

Teddy whimpered in pain as Cody just lay there, not moving. Izzy checked him over "Don't worry goat boy, he's still alive he's just passed out. Which in a way is really disappointing, I mean through out the entire ordeal Rae was awake. Looks like she has a higher thresh hold for pain than you two, then again she was in a nut house. Lets just hope Randy doesn't find out about that. Rape he can deal with but a chick that hears voices in her head, that might be a bit harder"

Iziah shrugged at her own comment before punching Teddy in the spine, his whole body jerked at the impact "I'm waiting Ted, how did you show her mercy?"

He couldn't answer because he knew that Iziah knew that they didn't show her mercy, they just beat and toyed with her life just like Iziah was toying with their's.

"I'll be right back, don't go no where now" She giggled madly as she slipped into the bathroom, thirty seconds later she came back with a small cup of water. Teddy wondered what this was about. Iziah took a gulp of water, stalking over to Cody she spat in his face, bringing him back to the world of the living.

"Oh good your awake" She smiled at him "Now that your awake I have a very serious question for you both and I hope that you won't plead and tell me lies, just tell me straight. Who's idea was it to rape my sister?"

They didn't say anything, they just looked at each other, they had no idea where this was going but knowing Iziah, it wouldn't be good.

"I'm waiting. Who was the genius who said oh I know, lets rape her repeatedly"

"It was mine" Cody finally uttered, to him it prooved that he truely loved Ted because he couldn't bear to see Ted go through anymore pain, he just hoped that Iziah would let him go so he could suffer alone, for Cody it was more painful to see Ted hurt than anything Iziah was doing.

"And did you say to him, No Cody we can't do that?"

Teddy shook his head sadly "No"

"Oh I see" Iziah pondered this new information. She took out her sister's hunting knife and looked at it lovingly. "I was always a bit jealous that Raven got this, see it was from our father, our real father. He left it for Rae in his will. We all got money but he gives the best thing ever, a weapon that can tear a life in half to his favourite. It didn't seem fair but over the years I got over it because I could always make my own and this was the thing that made Raven feel safe again, so I'm glad that Dad left it to her because after what you two did she needed to feel safe" She trailed the knife down Cody's ripped back "You know whats next don't you Code?"

"Iziah please" Cody begged as she set up the next part of her plan, she didn't really want to do this but ony because it involved touching him but she knew she had too, they had to feel what Raven did.

"Please what?" Iziah asked as she tore away his pants and boxers, she was just glad that the naked men did nothing to her. Pulling about eight pairs of latex gloves from the many pockets of her weird dress, she gloved up.

"Let me ask you a question" Iziah started trailing the knife down one of his buttocks "When Raven begged you not to do it did you at all think of listening? No of course you didn't because you wanted to humiliate her as much as possible and I'm gonna do the same"

Teddy could only watch in sick horror as Iziah pushed apart his butt cheeks with one hand and gripped the knife with one hand, teasing the entrance with the tip of the knife. "Does that feel good Cody?"

"Izzy please!" Cody begged his breathing coming in panicked gasps, "Iziah no!" Cody screamed

"Iziah yes!" She screamed back plunging the knife into that tight hole. The peircing scream he let out was like music to her ears. Laughing like a mad-man, somewhat turned on by the screams she kept plunging the knife into his ass,

"Tell me does it feel good Cody, being fucked with a big fucking hunting knife"

He whimpered, blood pouring from his rectum, "Your turn Teddy"

"No!" Cody finally yelled "Not him, do me again if you have too, but not him"

"Oh how sweet!" Iziah gushed "But I'm sorry he has to be fucked with the knife too unless he wants the alternative"

Teddy had to ask, simply because it might keep him alive

"Well the alternative is I cut your cock off and ram it down Cody's throat until he dies. Ha! Death by penis!"

Clearly Iziah had passed sadistic and crossed over into insanity. Tearing away Teddy's bottoms she put the blade at his entrance

"One last chance, castration or being fucked with the knife?" Before he could answer Iziah shoved the blade in and out of his entrance, delighted by his screams.

"Sorry but Raven didn't get a choice so why should you?" Iziah cackled madly happy with her revenge "Well the good news is I'm done, wow its amazing how four hours can just pass within the blink of an eye. The bad news is I'm gonna leave you two here to rot, just like you did to Raven." She saluted them both in John Cena fashion "Have a nice day"

Iziah put her disguise back on and headed out to her car where she knew Storm was waiting, possibly drinking all her alcohol that she had hidden in the car.

"Well that was fun" Iziah laughed getting in the passenger seat "Is it just me or does this seat suddenly reek of Randy Orton?"

"Its just you" Storm rolled her eyes taking Raven's knife and wiping it down carefully. "So how are we gonna get it back in the house without her knowing oh great master?"

Iziah giggled again "Here's the genius part of my plan, we're not gonna put it back, our Apex Predator is"

"And hows he gonna do that?"

Iziah just tapped the side of her nose "All in great time, just make sure you do your part"

"I thought I did my part, oh and by the way you owe me big time for that, I still have that taste of that asshole in my mouth"

"Yeah hows about I won't kill you or Jeff or any future children you may have that I don't like"

Storm thought about it for a moment "Yeah ok deal" She took one last look at the house "Do we really have to call the neighbours?"

"Sadly we do because we need them alive for the rest of my plan to work, now lets get outta here the faster I get home to Rey the better I'll feel about this whole damn day"


	46. Over

**A/N **Again this wouldn't happen in real life (like almost 90% of this story) but again its a story and I'm really happy about the ending whoo! Go Izzy!

**Chapter 46 Over**

**Randy's POV**

By the time I got up in the morning I had nearly forgotten all about running into Iziah and her master plan. I, however did remember her words of "she doesn't need her twin now, she has you" It prooved once and for all just how much Iziah loved her sister especially since she was willing to risk so much for her. Then again so was I so that prooved how much I loved her. I never actually thought I could love anyone that much. I went out to the kitchen to make her some breakfast, no matter what her excuse she was going to eat, even if it was just a steak and cheese pie. Scratching Demon behind the ear, I pulled out a pie from the cupboard and shoved it in the mircowave.

"Please tell me you've seen it?" Raven said coming inside, her face a million different shades of freaking out.

"Seen what?"

"My knife" She answered tearing apart the couch looking for it, "Oh please tell me I haven't lost it" She kept tearing apart the house, in search of her precious knife. Crossing the distance between us I made her look at me

"Raven"

"You don't understand, I need that for safety" She cut in almost crying her eyes out.

"Thats what I'm here for"

She relaxed in my arms, "Its also the last thing my real father left me, its the only thing I have left of him" She started to freak out again.

"Ok Rae, breathe. Go and check the bedroom and the bathroom, Demon and me will check down here"

She took a deep breath "Ok, thanks Rand"

Making sure she was gone I pulled out my phone and rung Izzy, I bet all my money and future title shots that she _knew_ exactly Raven's knife would be.

"Good morning Randal, how you be?" She answered pleasantly

"Cut the shit, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The thing that makes her safe at night"

"Duh Randal, your at her house" She giggled through the phone.

"The knife Iziah, where is it?" I growled still making sure that Raven was out of ear shot.

"Fine my grumpy pants, I don't know where it is really but you might wanna get the mail from the letter box, you never know who might write you a line" She giggled again before hanging up on me. Annoyed I headed outside to the letter box, stuffed inside with our mail was her knife, squeaky clean and just how Raven left it. It made me wonder what exactly Iziah did with that knife, forget I don't want to know. I went back to the house and placed the knife on the counter,

"Raven! I found it!"

Like the _Flash_ she was inside in an instant, "Where was it?"

"Under the couch, it must of fallen out last night while we were fooling around" I winked at her making her giggle. Putting her knife back in its sheif she wrapped her arms around me "My hero"

"Now and forever" I said kissing her on the nose.

Raven shut her eyes again hoping the scene in front of her would change. She hoped that somehow magically she wouldn't be sitting in a stuffy courtroom watching her twin being sentenced for the attack on Cody and Ted. She was only half listening because she knew where it lead, Iziah would be sent to prison again and she would lose Rey, Dominic, Aaliah and everything else she loved, all because of her. She couldn't help the strange satisfaction she got when she heard what exactly Iziah did to them, finally someone had made them go through what she did, finally someone, other than her knew exactly what the pain felt like. She wasn't alone anymore. Now they knew exactly what torture they put her through, Raven honestly believed now that she had Randy and her sweet revenge, she could finally move on. Only now it would seem it would be without Iziah and Raven couldn't get over that sadness, it would be with her forever. Her ears pricked up suddenly when Storm started her part of the trial, she knew Storm was a good lawyer, she was one of the best but Raven doubted that even Storm could get Izzy outta this one. The words seemed to merge together as Raven struggled to keep up, Storm was presenting her evidence so fast it was hard to keep track. They called for a break so the jurors could talk about what they had heard and then the judge would make his call. Raven figuered that Iziah would be going back to prison, she just wanted to know how long she would be without her sister.

After what seemed like forever the judge made Iziah stand before him so he could deliver his final statement.

"What you did was incredibly disturbing and heinous-" "But I said I was sorry!"

Iziah pouted, the judge gave her a harsh look but Iziah was a hundred percent sure she saw him smile, just a little. "Sorry your highness, go on"

"You are to stay fifty feet from Cody Runnels and Theodore Diabise at all times, you are to under go a psych evalutaion, you are to attend anger mangement classes and you are to check in with your parole officer everyday, you are to give up every single weapon you own, you are not carry any weapons of any sort for any reason and you cannot hold a license for any sort of firearm at any time. You are also to be home before six-thirty pm every night and you are to wear an ankle alert bracelet for a period of no fewer than six months. You are to surrender your passport and drivers license and you may not hold one again for a period no shorter than one year. If you fail to meet any of these consequences then you will be jailed for a period no shorter than fifty years with no parole at all. Do you understand?"

Iziah was very tempted to say something smart but remembering the plan she just nodded and said yes sir.

"Court adjourned"

Thankfully Iziah and Storm made their way out to meet Raven, Storm actually didn't expect Iziah's plan to work because just like everybody with the exception of Raven, she had forgotten that Iziah _did_ have the same high IQ as her sister, she just chose not to use it. Storm hopped in the driver's seat while Iziah and Raven got in the back, Raven was beyond happiness, she got to keep her sister for a little longer, until the next time Iziah tried to murder someone or when she failed to meet her sentence.

"Can we make a detour?" Iziah piped up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where too Iz?"

"The hospital, I have another message for Teddy and Cody"

Raven looked at her sister unbelievably, it had only been ten minutes and already Iziah was going against the ruling. "Did you not hear what the ugly judge said?"

Iziah rolled her eyes "Yes I heard the ugly judge, chillax I'm not going near them"

They pulled up at the hospital "I'm just gonna wait here, I'm still a little creeped out by that idiot kissing me" Storm shuddered making Raven look at her. "Trust me girlfriend, you don't wanna know"

"Alright" Raven followed her sister up the hospital steps "So why are we here?"

Iziah handed her a walkie-talkie "You go and see them, I'm gonna taunt them from here, I'm more than fifty feet away well within my rights"

Raven rolled her eyes "Fine but after this you owe me a taco"

"Deal"

It wasn't hard to find their room, screwing up the last of her courage she went in, they were both consious but very badly beaten. They looked just like she did which gave her more satisfaction. They both freaked out upon seeing her, just like her they couldn't scream anymore.

"Relax, its Raven and I just wanna talk apparently"

They both calmed down somewhat when she placed that walkie-talkie on the table between their beds.

"Hey cock-fags! Guess who!" Iziah taunted through the machine. "Relax I'm not gonna knife fuck you again, I just wanted to give you one last message, its over. You got that? Its finally over. Neither of us want any more blood shed so just this one time, accept defeat, we're even. You beat and raped her, and I beat and raped you. We're square"

"Well do you accept defeat?" Raven asked just hoping they would say yes, she was tired of fighting she just wanted to live her life.

"Yes" They both whispered hoarsly, they finally got it. Iziah and Raven wouldn't stop if they kept going, to the both of them Iziah just prooved once and for all that they were indeed _untouchable_.

"Good! Oh and for the record you wanna know who started that rumor about you two? It was Barbie Blank, she was jealous that Cody was so in love with Raven that she wanted to hurt Raven and what better way to hurt my sister by making sure she got the blame for something she didn't do"

"Suddenly I feel so dirty" Raven shivered "Well now thats over I'm gonna go and get my taco, I hope you two get better fast, I mean that." She stopped and looked at them feeling somewhat sorry for them "Oh and by the way, don't start self harming, it only results in more pain"

**Randy's POV**

I heard the news about Iziah's sentence and I must say she prooved me majorly wrong, she was as smart as her sister. She poured us all champagne for out celebration. It was just a mini one with me, Raven, Jeff Hardy, Storm, Rey and Izzy. We were all happy that at last this whole mess with Ted and Cody was finally over.

"Ok I have to make a few toasts" Iziah started clanking her glass so we would all pay attention to her. "Ok firstly to me for finally getting justice on those two clowns, I must say no one could of done a better job, well accept maybe Raven. Secondly to Rey for being the most understanding husband a girl could ask for, thank you for understanding and accepting why I had to do what I did" She paused so she could kiss her husband on the cheek "Thirdly to Storm for being the best lawyer in the entire world and for luring those two flies into the spiders trap. Well done and for your assistance I won't be killing you or Jeff or any future children you may have even if I don't like them" We had to laugh because we all hoped she was joking "And last but certainly not least to Randy, for bringing our girl home and healing her. No one could of done it better. Thank you, oh and I won't be killing you either" She gave me a grin like the cheshire cat before downing her drink in one gulp. "I am so glad the ugly judge didn't take away my booze or my drugs, at least I can still have some kind of fun"

Raven pulled me away for a moment, wrapping her arms around me "Thank you so much"

"For what?"

"For being my knight in tattooed armour" She giggled reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss me

"Anytime princess"


	47. Old vs new

**A/N ** And we're still not done! LOL

**Chapter 47 Old vs new**

**Randy's POV**

The weeks seem to fly by and everything returned to normal, for the first time since meeting Raven we actually held a normal relationship, sure she still hated it when random people touched her but I knew I always had a greenlight. Finally I wouldn't get a knife to the throat if I wrapped my arms around her. She still worked with us as our Smackdown medic, everyone had heard what her psycho twin had done and now they were alot more cautious of Raven, it seemed that Cody had it right all along. Raven points and Iziah destroys. Through out the weeks I actually began to miss Iziah, because of her ruling she was no longer allowed to travel with us and I have to admit Rey was a lot more crankier then usual. Obviously random sex with his wife kept him calm.

After my training and long male chat with John, I headed to find Raven, knowing her she was possibly in the middle of another arguement with Wade Barrett, seriously unlike the rest of us that avoided injury, Wade seemed to _want_ an injury.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" She wheezed, her breath was way more raspier than usual.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit wheezy, I'm gonna get it checked out after work" Raven breathed taking a seat "You know what I really want? A smoke"

I just looked at her "You can have a smoke if you let me quit wrestling"

"No"

"My point exactly" I looked at my watch "C'mon, we have time, we'll go now"

"But I'm working!" She protested, well she tried to protest but it came out as more of a wheezy gasp.

"Raven you can either follow me to the hospital or I can throw you over my shoulder and make you go"

She rolled her eyes at me "Fine, we'll go to the hospital, but I don't think they can do anything about it"

"We'll see, grab your stuff so we can go"

"I'm coming" She grumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I drove and I was forced to listen to her raspy breathing.

"Sure"

"How come you hate hospitals so much?"

"You'd hate them too if you spent almost all your time there"

"I thought it was because maybe you were in a mental hospital"

Her eyes widened "How did you know about that?" Suddenly she relaxed "Barbie told you, figures"

"Why were you there?"

Raven let out a raspy sigh "My sister Brittney who might I add is nothing but a whore, smashed my sister Jamie's head into a fridge. When I heard I just saw red and I tried to kill her"

"Wow and I thought Izzy was the psychopath"

"She's the psycho and I'm insane. Now you know" Raven shrugged like it was nothing but I saw it in her eyes, the disappointment that I had found out her little secret. To be fair it wasn't that much of a secret but you get the point.

"My brother and I no longer speak" I started, she had told me about her past I thought I'd share some of mine. Sure she knew I divorced Sam because she was a slut but to me everyone already knew that.

"Why?"

"I'm not proud of it" I started, I truely wasn't and I wished that everyday to this day I had done things differently because at the end of it I missed my little brother. "He's a homosexual and I guess I kinda flipped out when he told me"

"What did you do that made you guys not speak?"

"I punched his partner and broke his nose, after he pulled me away and I said he was no longer my brother if he was gay"

She made a soft sigh "Do you have a problem with gay people?"

I shook my head "Of course not but it was just hard to take, I thought I knew him and suddenly he shows up with this guy and says he's gay, it was over whelming and I just handled it wrong"

"Have you tried to get in contact with him?"

"I invited him to my wedding, he sent the invitation back ripped in half"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment "Maybe you should say your sorry to his partner, afterall you did break his nose"

Sam had suggested the same thing but the way Raven said it, it wasn't said in a way that pissed me off, I can't explain it but when Rae suggested it, it seemed like the obvious answer.

"I don't think that would work but its a good thought"

"Maybe your brother is more mad that he thinks he lost your respect and love simply because he was different, maybe its just hard for him to accept that you've changed your mind when you acted, no offense, like a giant knob head"

I raised an eyebrow at her making that cute blush come out

"I have a degree in psychology, well three degrees actually"

"Ah I see" I gave her another look "You really think thats the answer?"

Raven shrugged "Without meeting him its hard to tell but what have you got to lose? When Iziah was on trial I just kept thinking that I'm glad that she knew how much I loved her because I had no idea if I was ever gonna see her again. What if you never ever see your brother again and you both go to the grave not knowing that you love each other"

"I'll make you a deal, if you make up with your sister I'll make up with Nate"

Raven shook her head "No deal. Brittney tried to kill her own flesh and blood simply because she hated me, there is no way in hell I could ever forgive that"

"Ok I guess thats fair"

"You know I just realised a lot of people hate me, maybe I'm doing something wrong?"

"Well me, your family and John Cena love you, thats all that matters"

Raven laughed "I'm really creeped out that John loves me"

"Yeah so am I, I think I should keep an eye on him"

"And me?" She asked innocently smirking slightly

"Raven we all know how you feel about sluts, hookers and whores. Your not about to join them"

"You forgot floozies, tramps, hos and prostitutes" Raven laughed as I pulled up at the hospital.

"My bad"

We waited for a while until at last her name was called and she went into see the Doctor. She asked me stay in the waiting room, I didn't want too but I respected her choice, apparently she wouldn't be gone long which we all knew she was going to take forever and a day. I was in my own little corrider with rooms and a small waiting room. It was just me and all I had to do was stare at the annoying medical posters on the wall. Soon enough I was joined by someone else, an ordinary looking guy that really didn't hold much importance. We didn't say anything and just sat in the silence for a moment until for some reason he started talking to me.

"Who you waiting on?" He held a little bit of an accent that I couldn't dechiper, not that I cared.

"Girlfriend. You?"

"Ex-whore" He gave a cruel laugh.

Wow, remind me that if I ever get to the point where I refer to Raven as my whore I should really re-evaluate our relationship.

"Whats your girlfriend in for?" He asked again trying to keep the conversation going, I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to bash him repeatedly and that was just for the whore remark.

"Collapsed lung. Your ex?"

He gave another laugh "I don't know and I don't care. I just heard she bought her boyfriend with her and I want to meet him"

"Why?" I was starting to get that strange feeling in my gut, I only hoped that he didn't have it as well.

"We had a messy break up, I just wanted to let her know that I wasn't done with her. Gotta keep those whores in line ya know"

"Sorry I missed your name, I'm Randy" I stuck out my hand so we could shake.

He took my hand and gave me a wide grin. "I'm Chase"

The breathing hitched in my throat for a moment as it all fell into place, keeping calm I decided to double check because I doubt he was the only Chase in the world,

"So whats your ex's name?" I kept the conversaton light trying to stay calm but that was hard especially if he called her a whore one more time.

"Raven. Worst name ever" He gave a look of disgust for a moment.

Calmly I put down my car magazine and stood up, stretching I decided that there was only one thing to do I just hoped Raven could forgive me. Before he had time to blink I grabbed him by his head and just started throwing him in every direction, his body bouncing off the walls like a pinball. After he was dizzy and off balance I held him down and just punched away my frustrations and hatred for the man that had hurt _my_ Raven. "If you ever come near Raven again I will kill you where you stand, got that?" I said between each earth shattering punch. When I couldn't punch anymore I got off him and went back to my seat and sat down like I hadn't just beat the crap outta some guy. He was still laying in a bloodied heap when Raven came out, a smile on her face. That smile had Iziah written all over it and I had to quickly check the raven just to make sure. Finally she spotted him, her eyes bulging

"Is that?"

"Yes, don't worry he won't hurt you anymore"

"One second" She said making her way up to him, leaning down beside him she cautiously touched his face "Chase?"

"Raven?" He looked up at her trying to touch her face. She jerked away and stood up. With one furious action she kicked him right in the temple and he floated back into the land of the darkness.

She dusted her hands "Right, who's for burritios?"

"Nice kick" I gave her a wicked grin as I started driving again, thankfully all her tests were clear and she just needed a new inhaler to help her breath.

"Yeah well if comes near me again I'm gonna gut him like a fish and play twister with his vitals"

"Ooh she's back!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked puzzled looking at Raven, I half expected Izzy to be hiding in my backseat instead Raven pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Iziah?"

"Yes darling?"

"How long have you had this hidden in here?"

"A while oh and by the way sex in the backseat, what are you animals? Christ never heard of a bed Randy?"

"Ok I'm officially creeped out" I shook my head at her sister even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Oh don't be creeped out Rand, I only listened to the first half, from the sounds of it you did very well"

"Iziah what do you want?"

"I wanted to keep in touch"

"Christ never heard of a cellphone or Email?"

"Or Twitter, or facebook or MSN" I added in and I could just see her rolling her eyes

"Ok point taken, before I go I have some info for Randy that I know Raven hasn't shared. Firstly in two weeks its our birthday and we will be celebrating at Raven's because she has the biggest backyard and secondly you are in for alot of fun Randy"

I just raised my eyebrows but for some reason Iziah got it.

"He's giving me a strange look isn't he?"

"We're both giving you strange looks Izzy"

"Well the psycho in you is back so Randy from now on that means Rae will be acting just like me but the good news is your in for alot of sex" Iziah giggled and Raven finally shut off the machine.

"I love her but seriously sometimes I wish she would just stop being so damn creepy"

"All I heard from that convo was I would be getting alot of sex, is that true?"

Raven laughed shaking her head "Yes, yes it is"

"Yay! I'm officially a very happy man" _And in two weeks she would be a very happy woman with any luck_


	48. Unbroken

**A/N **Ok this is the end! It may have a sequeal it may not but I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 48 Unbroken**

**Randy's POV**

The party for the twins was in full swing, almost everyone I knew was invited, her friends, collegues and her family. At last I got to meet her older sister Harmoni who held the same black hair, thankfully she didn't have silver curls cause that would of just been too much. I met her sister Jamie who was more interested in my tattoos and John Cena despite her husband Eli standing right there. Looking at Eli and Rey and Harmoni's husband, Vampiro I started to see a definate Mexican theme going on.

"What is it with your sister's and Mexicans?" I asked Raven watching Eli sharing a conversation with John. Jamie's blue eyes wide with unknown delight.

"Apparently mexicans taste better" Raven laughed "Which reminds me, you owe me an enchilada"

"Oh God you've gone over to their side, come back Raven, come back!"

She lent up and kissed me on the cheek "I'm back I just really like mexican food"

"So I've noticed" I slipped my hand into her's and looked around at the party, "Come with me for a moment"

"Before you drag her away Orton, I have a gift for her" Iziah said coming up, the first thing we noticed was her fat belly, turns out all that sex did something.

"Do I want this gift?" Raven asked catiously knowing what kind of gift her sister would give her.

"Yes" Iziah rolled her eyes "Just open it, its from Dom and Aaliah"

Raven pulled back the wrapping and inside was a brand new baseball bat, seriously give her another weapon, way to go Izzy.

"Its beautiful" Raven took it out and looked at it like it was gold, down the handle was her name and date of birth.

"New bat for a new season" Iziah smiled hugging her sister "Now go and drag her away, I'm sure she won't be missed for a while"

"Thank you really Izzy and tell the kids I love it" Raven hugged her sister again before I dragged her towards the house.

I pulled her up to our bedroom anxiously, hoping that she would love my gift as much as she loved everything else.

"I take it you pulled me up here for a reason?" Raven smiled melting into my arms, her hands stroking my back softly.

"Yes there is and no I didn't pull you up here to fool around"

She pouted playfully "Aw and I was in the mood for fooling around"

"Give me three seconds" I pulled away and got down on one knee, I never thought I would be doing this again but here I was. "Raven Venom will you marry me?"

Little tears flooded her eyes, her hand across her mouth in surprise, ok if she didn't say anything soon I was going to get a tad paranoid.

"Yes!" Raven suddenly squealed "Yes! Randy! Yes!" She repeated jumping into my arms happily, ok _now_ I was the happiest man on earth.

"That was fast Randy!" Iziah shouted through the door. This was one moment she couldn't ruin no matter what and in an odd way I was glad that Raven could share this moment with the one person she loved as much as me.

"Iziah come in!" Raven yelled not leaving my arms "You have made me so happy, you have no idea how happy I am"

"No thanks I don't wanna join in your sick twisted three-way"

"But she's willing to listen outside the door?" I had to point that out because I take it I'm not the only one that picked that up.

Iziah burst in suddenly "Hey your not naked?"

We both rolled our eyes, talk about a one track mind "Me and Randy are getting married! Now piss off your ruining the moment"

Iziah congratulated us before finally leaving us alone.

I rested my head against her's "I am so happy that you said yes"

"I am so happy that you asked" Raven whispered "I never thought this would happen, ever"

"Me either"

_Months later..._

**Randy's POV**

Raven sighed again looking at the clock on the wall, time seemed to be going very slowly. Soon Randy would be back and everything would be alright again but until then it was just her and Demon. Deciding that she couldn't take much more of time mocking her she got up and went in search of something to eat. She was surprised that she hadn't gained much weight since she started eating again. As she was putting the finishing touches on her very stacked sandwhich, a pair of arms snaked their way around her stomach, since Demon wasn't going nuts she knew it could only be one person.

"Hey baby, guess who?" I said softly in her ear, loving the goosebumps that appeared in my wake.

"Well if its my secret lover Rey, you better hurry cause Randy's on his way home"

"Oh your funny" I laughed turning her around in my arms, that smile lighting my heart now more than ever.

She pulled my lips to her's hungrily, I hadn't kissed her in forever and I missed it more than I thought I ever could. "I'm so glad your home Randy"

"Me too" Thankfully I was home for more than just the usual two days, this time I was home for a week. I slid a hand down to her stomach "How are my girls doing?"

"Mummy and baby are doing fine, we both miss you though"

"Give me the word and I'll quit" I said seriously, I would give it all up for her all she had to do was ask.

She shook head "I can't ask you to do that Randy, wrestling is who you are and I'm not gonna take that away from you. Not now, not ever"

I pressed my head to her's thankfully, I was beyond happy that I had found a partner that finally understood my life and how much I needed wrestling in it. "Guess who I talked too today?"

"Dad, Izzy, Rey, Hunter, John, Punk, John" She kept going through her names

"Ok I get it" I rolled my eyes "Nate"

"Your brother? What happened?"

"We had a really long chat, my bill is gonna be so much next month luckily I can afford it. If its ok with you, he'll be at the wedding with his boyfriend"

"No thats not ok, if I can't invite my clown then your brother can't come"

"Of course your clown can come, he's the minister remember"

"Ok Nate can come" Raven laughed "Right now, no more talk about siblings because I have something better in mind" Raven gave me that grin taking my hand and leading me towards the bedroom.

Once inside I layed her down on the bed and smothered her body in kisses, every inch of her needed to be worshipped, I hadn't tasted her in months and I had forgotten what it was like. She sat up a little and kissed up my jaw line dragging my shirt up as she went. Breaking away I let my shirt fall to the floor, hungrily I went back to those soft lips my need to be inside her and taste her overtook everything else. Like two horny animals we tore away the clothes until it was hot flesh melting against hot flesh. Easing carefully I slid two thick fingers inside her. She groaned like an aroused animal.

"No prepping, just you inside me, now" Raven pleaded her eyes shut in torturous pleasure. I rubbed my finger against her little ball errupting another lust filled moan.

"Randy your driving me crazy" Raven gasped bucking against me. With the warnings outta the way I slid the entire hard lenth inside those tight walls, she gripped at me like a special wet vice. After all this time I still had to wait or else it was gonna end too soon. Raven rolled her hips, moaning and uttering my name as I hit the special spot without even moving. Just as she rolled her hips again I pulled out and shoved myself back in, her eyes rolled back into her head, my name being shouted at the top of her lungs. I kept up my strokes, driving her further to the edge. Locking her legs around my back she enticed me further, after a few more hard strokes I finally gave up my control and came deep inside her.

I just rested against her, losing myself to those eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"I bet your happy now" Rae gave me that smile again grazing her fingertips up my arms.

"About?"

"That you didn't get rid of your home helper"

I gave a chuckle "I am so very happy I got you, I don't think I ever recall being this happy"

She lent up and kissed me again, her tongue snaking across my lips, needing some oxygen I pulled away from her.

"I love you Raven"

"I love you too Randy, I always will" Rae paused for a moment before looking at me all the seriousness of the world in her eyes "Its finally happened, I never thought it would happen and I have you to thank for it"

"Thank for what"

"I'm no longer broken" Raven kissed my forehead "I'm finally whole again, with you I'll always feel that way"


End file.
